


Aborted

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Louis, Anal Sex, Angry Louis, Bottom Harry, Daddy Harry, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Dom Zayn, Domestic Violence, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Feminine Harry, Forced Abortion, Harry in Panties, Insecure Harry, Insecure Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Pregnant Harry, Sad Harry, Top Louis, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is pregnant, but Louis' not ready for this commitment.</p><p> </p><p>Warning: Mpreg Harry, forced abortion, minor character death<br/>Pairing: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. c h a p t e r o n e

 

“I-I’m pregnant.” Harry quaked.

 

“You’re what?!” Louis asked sternly, barely noticed the way Harry flinched at his tone, “What did you-- What?”

 

It was as though time has frozen in its place with the air gone cold because what Harry had just said was … impossible.

 

“You’re fucking lying to me--”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Harry sobbed.

 

“Get rid of it--”

 

“W-What?! No!”

 

“I fucking said get rid of it!” Louis screamed.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

It was a crisp afternoon within the hotel room shared by both Harry and Louis with Liam and Niall somewhere along the other side of the building. Their excuse was ‘we don't want to hear what's going on in your room during after hours’ and they’re right, but it isn't always sexy evenings with the pair, it's a bit… well one can say the romance between them has diminished over time. Especially since there was a new pile of media demands as well as the constant misconnection between Harry and Louis whenever the idea of ‘coming out’ comes up. Harry, oh Harry was ready to outshine his sexuality and deliver anything he has to do to demonstrate his love for his personality. However, Louis was another story. The thing is, he was terrified about the idea of becoming a new laughing stock among the public eyes and yes, yes one can ask ‘is he really more worried about than his boyfriend?’ The thing is, Harry’s desires were far off to the back of his mind because right now at this very moment he was scared of any wrong movement or a spill of words that could put his career in jeopardy.

 

Yet, for Harry, he could not stand it. He could not bear the fact that fame, money, and title was what concerned Louis more than their relationship. When the pair would be left alone for a couple minutes, every time, he would urge for a reason from the man. From the hotel time they share to the few hours they have to spare within their shared flat back at home, but every time Louis would shut him up by slipping a few fingertips under the boy’s shirt driving him to a spiraling crash of lust and desire. Harry’s consumed by the thirst of touch and the concept of being loved with kisses and constant fucking, that he never really does get an answer from Louis.

 

However, things only change for the worst when Harry finds out something that could destroy everything, cause worse damage than just coming out.

He’s pregnant.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“Harry please calm down it’ll be okay--” Niall pressured, “Harry please.”

 

Both the blonde and Harry were curled in together as they sat at the far corner of a large bathroom within Harry and Louis’ shared hotel room. The vast area with granite properties of bathtubs and sinks enhanced the ongoing sobs that escaped from Harry’s plush, red lips.

 

“I-I can’t-- Fuck!” Harry screamed, his heart pounding and mind circulating at the edge of his skin as he tried to calm down, but he just could not, “H-He’s going to get so mad it’ll ruin us all!”

 

✨✨✨✨

 

It was the sharp end of One Direction’s OTRA tour which left them to be free and prepare for their 2-year break (but of course it never really is a break since the boys are now free and tied down to take constant interviews and simple gigs). They were all now within a hotel of Los Angeles getting ready for an interview that was due soon by a couple of days, but as for Harry, his life was going to fall apart if it hadn’t already.

 

Immediately after a nice night of celebratory sex, between Harry and Louis, within the hotel rooms of UK near the ending date of their tour Harry had been experiencing strange symptoms he had presumed to be as “a cold” or “maybe it’s a stomach flu.” There were constant stages of nausea and vomiting over the simplest scents. It had gotten to the point where he could not pleasure Louis as much without the risk of puking over his cock during a poor blowjob and Louis pushed him off sternly demanding him to “get [himself] cleaned and not get sick over his dick.” Harry was highly embarrassed and made sure he did take extra precautions and a bit too much mouthwash over his teeth whenever he had to throw the content of his stomach to a toilet nearby.

 

That was just the first touch of his symptoms and Harry was going to get it checked by a doctor as soon as he could, but there had been too many fill-ins for interviews and small performances that he had no time at all to do so. Instead, with constant doses of painkillers and nightquil Harry had tried to live down the suffering.

 

Just like that, in a matter of few days, Harry had been doing much better and could not have been any more grateful to be able to eat and breathe again.

 

Oh yeah eating.

 

Another issue that arose through the course of time was how Harry had begun to get a weird interest in foods. It wasn’t anything drastic, it’s just earlier he used to be able to recount each of the numerical values of intake he had, but now every time he had a chance to snack the meals he took would be gone in an instant as though his mind had gone blank and his mouth took full functionality to scarf down flavorful foods quick.

Harry did not question it, but this time, he really did decide to take a chance to meet up with the doctor. He had gone alone, of course, not wanting to bother his already stressed enough boyfriend or anyone else. Other than a bodyguard out at an eye watching distance, Harry was alone and headed off towards a doctor’s facility nearby.

 

He was not ready, though, to be revealed of a news he just could not believe and that news was that Harry was, in fact, pregnant.

 

It only sends Harry down into a swirling frenzy as he realized it wasn’t just a pregnancy matter, but the fact that he was pregnant with Louis’ child.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“He won’t get mad. Harry are you-- are you sure you’re you know… Pregnant?” Niall questioned, he had Harry’s sobbing frame within his hold, a palm of his hand gently pressing down over Harry’s forehead to slowly glide back and comb through Harry’s long hair.

 

“Y-Yes.” Harry whimpered, the ends of his wrists pressed to his eyes, “I-I had checked up with the doctor just yesterday and-- and fuck-- I’m pregnant.”

 

Niall nodded, “When did you realize it, though? Were you already doubting you were?”

 

“No- fuck- Niall.” Harry’s chest heaved as he looked up to the bathroom ceiling, trying to calm the onrush of tears, “I wasn’t-- I wasn’t feeling too good earlier and well I decided to get it checked after I started to act weird like-- like eating too much and everything because I didn’t want to be too sick or find out that I’m dying or something and-- and then she told me. Fuck, Niall, I was sure she was trying to fuck with my mind!” Harry shouted, “Right after I was so fucking scared, but she handed me the results and everything and fuck fuck fuck.”

 

“Harry calm down---”

 

“I literally ran out, Niall. I fucking begged our driver to take me to the nearest pharmacy that wasn’t too crowded luckily just to grab some pregnancy tests and--”

 

“But you--”

 

“I know, I know I went to the doctor’s how the fuck would the results be any different and--” Harry dropped his head, looking down to the ground as he tried to anticipate the situation a bit better, “I tried them all out and yes, fuck, yes I am pregnant!”

 

Niall held Harry in tighter as the boy sobbed into a wreckage once more, “N-Niall!” He screamed, the curls of his hair sticking to the sweat and tears of his facial features, “I’m pregnant with Louis’ child.”

 

Niall had no idea what to do, to be honest. The moment he had received a cellphone call around two hours earlier he barely had the chance to say hello since Harry was screaming full on into the phone of how “he ruined everything” and that “Louis was going to leave” him. At first, Niall was confused as to why Harry hadn’t called Louis, but to avoid any risks he immediately took action to follow after Harry’s pleas.

 

Now here he was, dazed and unsure as he held Harry tight.

 

“Harry, please. You know-- God-- you’re pregnant--”

 

Harry whined a little, “I know.”

 

“But, but if you keep crying and stressing yourself wouldn’t it hurt the baby?”

 

At those words, he felt Harry’s body freeze up suddenly and it caused Niall to slightly panic by the sudden mood change.

 

“I-If you wanted to keep it.” Niall added, “A-Are you going to keep it?”

 

Harry remained unresponsive, but there were now gentle movements of him pulling away from Niall’s chest looking straight into Niall’s eyes. It scared the blond though, his eyebrows shot up as he took in how upset, frustrated, and terrified Harry looked.

 

“The thing is--” Harry’s shoulders shook, “I-I do want to-- to keep it.”

 

“Then do it--”

 

“But if Louis finds out--”

 

“So what if he finds out?” Niall urged.  
  


Harry leaned in close, whispering as though all glass would shatter if he said it too loud, “What if he breaks up with-- with me?”

 

Niall rolled his eyes, “You’re worried about that than the fact that you have a little person growing right at this minute--”

 

“Niall.” Harry ushered, “Please you have to fucking realize this is serious!”

 

“Yeah, but you’re thinking about Louis when you should first find out about what’s happening right now with you--”

 

Harry shook his head with the palms of his hands slapped over his cheeks, “L-Louis said he didn’t want anything to hinder our careers. I’m just-- I’m the one that will put all of us in jeopardy.”

 

“Didn’t you two plan to like have this in the future anyway? I mean we’re on break so it's safe to carry on with it. We just need you to be out of media’s eyes when you start to show and it’ll all be okay. Just tell Louis before it's, you know, too late.”

 

“Yeah, but it was-- I don’t know how to explain, but he said later,” Harry heaved and couldn’t help, but scoff as his tears began to slip once more, “Louis’ going to be so mad at me. I’m scared, Niall. I’m fucking scared.”

 

This, though, the way Harry was behaving left Niall completely confused. Why the hell would Harry be scared? Why should he be scared? Harry and Louis shared an unbreakable bond, this immediate news should bring them closer, Harry should be happy that this was happening at a time like this where the boys are young, stable, and on break. However, Harry was obviously disturbed, but Niall didn’t understand.

 

“Why are you scared, Harry. Shouldn’t you be… happy? I mean you and Louis love each other.” Niall asked, “But, you sound like it’ll be the end of the world.”

 

Harry sighed, wiping away the last few tears he had as he relaxed back against the cool white walls of the bathroom, “We’re not… It’s kind of complicated. I feel-- I’m scared Louis’ falling out of love with me. I mean, the whole closeted thing and then all these extra rumors that’s pounding at him and I… I’m scared he’ll grow tired of me then when I tell him about-- about us having a baby I’m scared he’ll go mad.”

 

“Harry.” Niall pressured, “If Louis loves you and if you trust him you wouldn’t be here crying.”

 

Harry pulled away from Niall’s hold as he curled into himself again, “What are you trying to say?”

 

“Keep the baby, Harry. Keep it.”

 

✨✨✨✨

 

The idea of keeping it though was easier said than done. After Harry’s mental breakdown back at the hotel room, he felt refreshed and rejuvenated to new perspectives and processes of how he would carry out this situation. Harry began to feel a strange natural pull of admiration to the idea of carrying a child that could potentially change everything.

 

He still hadn’t told Louis, Harry just had no time or the right moment to do so. Instead, he brushed it off to the man that he was simply sick and the doctor checked up on him already just prescribing a few medication for him to take.

 

Which left Harry to push everyone else into the dark all while he was alone with this child growing inside of him. No one was suspicious, no one at all. Just Harry himself and Niall knew of course other than that the boy was alright for a couple of months.

 

Until he started acting a bit too weird for Louis’ taste.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

The boys were back at home within their United Kingdom residences. Harry and Louis were left with an expanded amount of time to themselves and the pair couldn't have been more grateful.

 

Currently they took the time to cuddle in together in the heat of their bedroom under fresh new bedsheets just consuming one another’s presence. Harry couldn’t have been happier to be cuddled close to the man he loves with all the stress and pregnancy issues at the far end of his mind until--

 

“Harry.” Louis murmured; Harry was under the man’s hold playing with the few hairs on Louis’ chest, nuzzling in as he hummed in response.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Louis sighed as he pushed away the excess curls over Harry’s face, “You sure you’re alright?”

 

Harry remained soft, trying his best to not tense up because why would Louis be asking this question? Was he getting suspicious? Well no shit he must be if he asked this.

 

“Yeah-- what do you mean,” Harry asked, “I’m perfectly fine.”

 

Louis hasn't responded as of yet and simply stared back at Harry, his eyes scattered over his face before he spoke.

 

“Harry--” he muttered, his hand now a strong grip over Harry’s bicep that was wrapped over Louis’ chest, “I know there’s something wrong. You know I don't appreciate it when you lie to me.”

 

Harry swallowed, “I-I’m not lying Louis we literally had a tour then interviews right after and I’m just tired as fuck. Now that we’re here alone just you and me, I don’t have to feel sick anymore. I was just homesick is all.”

 

Louis nodded, “If you say so.”

 

“Yeah. Why did you ask this, Louis?” Harry urged, he needs to know what was giving him away.

 

“I don't know. It's just funny is all. I mean the way you threw up and then suddenly you get hungrier than usual, kind of reminds me of something.” Louis chuckled, “But we know that’s impossible and that we promised we wouldn't start anything until I’m okay with it.”

 

Harry was slightly surprised, okay first of all he wasn't wrong to assume Louis might know and second, what the fuck does he mean ‘until he’s okay with it?’

 

“I’m fine and what do I remind you of--”

 

Louis visibly flinched as he whispered, “Pregnancy, but I know we’re not ready and hell I’m not even close to ready, let alone want it.”

 

Okay, Harry would be lying if he said that didn't hurt and he might have subconsciously placed a hand over his stomach as though doing this would hinder the hatred vocals from Louis’ lips from reaching the little bean inside him (even though the child was far from developed yet).

 

“Why-- why would that be impossible?” Harry asked and fuck was he tearing up? “Do you not want a family with me--”

 

“Oh ugh no.” Louis muttered, “I mean I’m not ready. We’re still young and--”

 

“But we’re financially secure and--”

 

“I don't want the burden of raising a family to ruin my young years, Harry.” Louis scoffed, “We’re still young and we don't know much. Don't you get that Harry?”

 

Harry nodded, “Um I guess.”

 

Louis only groaned, palming himself as he looked back at Harry, “Don’t tell me you're offended. I didn't say it won't ever happen just not now! Don't be dramatic about everything.”

 

“Dramatic?!” Okay, now Harry was mad what the hell was Louis saying?! “I’m not being dramatic Louis.” He grumbled, now pulled away as he looked back down to Louis’ body, “I’m just confused. Of all people I thought you would be fucking excited over having a family from an early start, but look at the shit that's coming from your mouth--”

 

“Harry! We barely have freedom for ourselves add in a fucking family and it'll be an apocalypse. At least we should be able to come out and--”

 

“I’ve been fucking ready for years to come out Louis. Nothing could stop us not even a contract. A simple tweet or date would make a game change, but you're too fucking scared! I’m not waiting to come out, I’m waiting for you to come out with me!”

 

Fuck, Harry does have a point. Louis was the one who’s abstained from anything that involves coming out or making any gesture of being seen as a homosexual male sleeping with his bandmate.

 

“I-I’m just not ready, Harry.” Louis said.

 

Harry only rolled his eyes as he headed off the bed, “Are you really not ready, or are you fucking scared?”

 

But before he could see the flash of anger and hurt from Louis’ eyes he has left the room, a hand over his lips as he tried his hardest to not cry or sob to the fact that Louis didn't even follow.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“NIALL.” Harry groaned within the comfort of his couch, twisting and turning as he called the blonde male’s name, “NIALL!”

 

It’s already been a couple weeks in and Harry’s undercover pregnancy was getting serious as the clock ticked. His stomach would lurch, he’s get horrible back pains, soreness on his feet, and fuck stupid nasty food cravings. However, none of those are as frightening as the fact that Harry was starting to show. Louis hadn't questioned anything yet, or he might have but just not verbally. Harry was desperate to keep it as a secret because who knows how mad and aggravated Louis would become if he found out? With the added fact that Harry hadn't told him the truth since the start of it all. He was careful though, made sure their sex was limited because he was too scared if Louis had seen anything strange or he would wear oversized clothing because ‘it's getting chilly now and I just like big clothes, Louis.’ Anything to avert the idea of pregnancy approaching Louis’ mind.

 

“I’m coming!” Niall exclaimed.

 

Harry was currently in fetal position, craving for something unique at the tip of his tongue as he patted the little growing pouch by the end of his tummy. Louis was currently out with friends all while the boy rejected the offer of going out. He still couldn't believe it, though, that a little baby was growing inside him. It made Harry feel… Completed even though a whole new batch of responsibilities were thrown at him. There was a small smile growing over his lips until it was dropped as Louis’ words of ‘I’m not ready’ and ‘we’re too young’ began to circulate over his head.

 

“Smph.” Harry muttered, “Louis’ just confused.” He patted his tummy already feeling the weird urge to talk to the little child that was growing, “Daddy doesn’t know what he’s missing out on. He’s just jealous and I promise my little bean that when he finds out about you he’ll be so happy. I just have to tell Daddy.” His petting stopped as he felt his heart beat raise, “But I’m so scared little bean, so scared. He’s already mad at the thought of it, but I haven't told your dad that-- that you already happened and if he finds out without me telling him--”

 

“You need to tell him Harry.”

 

Harry lurched from his position, slamming a hand over his heart as he looked back at Niall who held a cup of ice cream with a jar of pickles and a bottle of sriracha, “Dear God Niall you gave me a heart attack--”

 

Niall placed the items down as he sighed, “You need to tell him Harry.”

 

“Niall--”

 

“Don’t Niall me, Harry. You need to tell him before it’s too late!” he shouted, “I can’t-- I can’t watch you handle this all alone--”  
  


“But I’m not alone I have you--”

 

“I’m not the one that’s supposed to be here for you Harry. He’s the father, not me! It’s not that I don’t want to help, but I feel guilty that the baby inside you is getting assisted by a man that is not its actual father.” said Niall, “You can’t deprive Louis of his equal right as his father.”

 

“What fucking right, Niall.” Harry muttered, his blood level gone high because right now he’s mad, “What right does Louis have. I don’t need his help, he’s already backing down from us or the thought of having a family. I don’t want--” He rubbed his stomach once more, “I don’t want my baby to be ridiculed or hurt before it even steps into the world--”

 

“You’re hurting it and Louis by not letting the people that are a part of its life know!”

 

“Just-- Just get out Niall!”

 

That took the blonde lad aback as he looked confused, “Harry--”

 

“GET OUT!”

 

Niall shook his head as he frowned, “Harry I’m sorry--”

 

“I fucking said leave!”

 

Before Niall could do anymore damage, he was headed out of the door in an immediate pace leaving Harry to silently cry to the back of his hand because Niall was right, Harry had to tell Louis and he will, but he’s just… scared.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

Unfortunately, Louis finds out another way anyway...

 

Harry was returning from a weekly check up from the doctor’s and he couldn’t have been happier. It’s been a few weeks in, but the pouch was gradually growing. It wasn’t that obvious thankfully, but Harry had to refrain himself from doing too many chores or at least not too much that could cause pain on him or worse-- his baby.

 

He was on his way home with a dozen sonograms of his baby at his grasp and he could not have been any happier to see the little blotches of his child on the screen. An actual living baby growing inside him and fuck it sent waves of adrenaline through Harry it just made him feel alive.

 

Louis had left him a message that he was out again with Liam to do some errands or have fun in general, which relieved Harry because he could run back home, strut in lace with an oversized sweater all while glueing these sonograms into a pre-natal diary.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“Isn’t this just pretty, bean?” Harry giggled.

 

He stood before a large mirror that captured his form from head to toe as Harry switched into multiple packs of lace underwear with a matching soft colored sweater that hugged his curves and especially pronounced the growing belly. He felt like he could breathe now which was ironic since he’s wearing super tight tops, but the fact that he could see and visualize the baby he was carrying without any fear of anyone eavesdropping was just… amazing.

 

“You’re getting so big--” Harry sighed, coming to a stop as he placed both of his palms over his little tummy, “I just wish Daddy could see how much you’re growing you know? I still didn’t tell him and I know that’s my fault, but I don’t want you to hear how angry he could get and hurt your little ears. I promise, though, to take great care of you--”

 

“Harry?”

 

Oh fuck.

 

Harry visibly tensed up, palms still over his belly as his head rose, jaw dropped, and eyes immediately widened with tears.

 

Louis.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry turned slowly as he looked back towards the door entrance suddenly hating himself for not taking precautions or locking the damn door.

 

“Louis--”

 

“What the hell?” Louis was shocked, stunned, and for some reason upset but he didn’t process the scene well enough to make a final conclusion as his eyes looked back and forth from the bed with scattered… sonograms (!?) to Harry who stood there frozen crying for some reason with nothing but lace and a gray top with hands over his stomach--

 

“Wait.” He stepped in now, shutting the door behind him as he looked closer, “Harry-- Harry what the fuck is this.”

 

“Louis--”

 

“Harry!? What in fuck’s name am I fucking looking at--”

 

“Louis--” Harry was shaking now as he stepped back from each step Louis took towards him until he struck a wall, crying as the man’s tone grew.

 

“Why the fuck are you crying tell me what the fuck is this.”

 

Harry couldn’t help it he didn’t want to reveal what’s happening to his body at a circumstance like this, “I--”

 

“Harry. Spill.”

 

The boy nodded as he wiped the tears off his face as he sniffled, “I-I was just--”

 

“Don’t bullshit me, Styles.”

 

“I thought- I thought you were out with Liam--”

 

“Are we really going to change the topic? Well Liam decided he wanted to drop plans because he wanted to do some shit with Sophia so I decided to come home to see my boyfriend, but I had no fucking idea he’d be here doing some kind of bat shit crazy--”

 

“Crazy!?”

 

“What the hell is all this then!?I mean I know you want a family and all, but playing pretend like this all while acting strange enough kind of worries me Harry.” Louis rambled as he sifted through the pictures on the bed, stopping as his eyes widened, “Wait.”

 

He grabbed one of the images as he rose it to eye level beside Harry’s crying form, “It says--” Louis swallowed as he read the name and date of today and, “It says your name. Wait--”

 

Harry sobbed as he finally spoke out the truth, “I-I’m pregnant Louis.”

 

“No.”

 

“Louis, I-I’m pregnant those are-- it’s your baby, Louis.” Harry whimpered as he curled into himself, “I-I”

 

“How long did you fucking keep this from me!?” Louis shouted.

 

“It’s been-- It’s been a while--”

 

“A while?! A while and you kept something as big and dangerous as this from me!?”

 

Dangerous? Harry gulped, “Dangerous?”

 

“Yes! Fuck I told you I don’t want a fucking child I don’t want to come out… yet. Yet you get yourself fucking pregnant--”

 

“Louis! It’s your child too you’re the one who planted the fucking seed--”

 

“Shut the fuck up! I feel-- you betrayed me! I didn’t want a fucking child Harry.” Louis shouted, his voice going octaves higher as the oppression of being labeled as a homsexual father of his fucking bandmates child hounded over him. The media would definitely feed off of this and it pissed Louis the fuck off.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Harry sobbed, “But-- I want this, Louis.”

 

The other man shook his head, “No Harry fuck it would ruin us all you are going to ruin us with that bastard child--”

 

“LOUIS!” Harry screamed, “Don’t you fucking dare say that! It’s-- It’s my baby then it’s not a- a bastard you are equally responsible! It’s our baby I didn’t get fucked by a random man it was you and this baby is yours!”

 

Louis only shook his head as he grabbed for Harry’s shoulders, “Get rid of it--”

 

“W-What?! No!”

 

“I fucking said get rid of it!” Louis screamed.

 

“Louis! Louis you’re hurting me!” Harry cried as the grip went tighter all while Louis spun them around and pushed Harry back into the bed as he kicked and struggled, “L-Louis!”

 

“I want you to fucking get rid of it Harry. You will get rid of it. Anyone else know about this-- this disgusting thing in your stomach--”

 

“Disgusting!?” Harry cried, throwing his head to the side as he closed his eyes shut, trying to not cry, but he couldn’t help it, "Niall knows and at least he was supportive unlike you--”

 

“You will get rid of this fucking monster because if you don’t oh Harry you wouldn’t want to know what happens next--”

 

Harry’s eyes shot open as he looked back into Louis’ darkened eyes, “Y-You don’t mean that--”

 

“Oh I fucking do, Harry. I fucking do. It’ll be when you least expect it.”

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“I’ll kill him.”

 

After the destructive moment between Harry and Louis, Louis had left the flat with a coat and his keys driving off to who knows where, leaving Harry behind sobbing profusely. He called Niall, crying into the phone barely making sense with words as he begged the blonde to come over because he needed someone, anyone, because what Louis had said lingered over his mind like a strong perfume and it fucking terrified him.

 

“Niall. I-I’m scared.” Harry was back on the couch munching down on ice cream as he sniffled, “H-He was so fucking scary, so mad. He was hurting me, do you think he’d hurt my baby bean?”

 

Niall looked back at the boy, sighed as he sat beside him and watched the boy rub down his tummy, “I-I don’t know what to say I didn’t think he’d get so mad like this if he ever found out--”

 

“His career is more important to him. He’s just-- he’s fucking scared of coming out that’s why.” Harry whispered, at least he hopes that’s the reason because maybe with enough convincing Louis would turn around.

 

“You need to watch yourself, Harry.” Niall whispered, “A-Are you still keeping it--”

 

“Of course I am! I could fucking care less what Louis thinks at this point. If he doesn’t want to be responsible then that’s fine because I have everything I would need for this baby but--”

 

“But for Louis.” Niall finished.

 

“But for Louis.” sighed Harry, “But--” He looked down to his tummy once more, “I will never let my baby miss out on anything I-- I know it’s crazy, but I feel like this was meant to happen. As long as I have my baby and give birth to it, I’ll be okay. I will raise it, I will raise my child. It’s all I ever wanted anyway, what’s wrong with having it a little earlier than planned.”

 

“Yeah… Please Harry watch yourself.” Niall whispered, hugging the boy to his chest, “I just can’t wait to be an Uncle.”

 

It’s as though things had gone a bit clear as the laughed abruptly and gosh Harry was lucky to have a friend like Niall.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

But, as each day passed Louis began to grow even more aggravated and paranoid. Harry was obviously disobeying his orders and that belly kept getting bigger and bigger. Louis would remain out of Harry’s boundaries, sending death glares when possible. During this time, Harry had slowly revealed to all their close ones that he was pregnant and incredibly sorry that he hadn’t informed anyone on an earlier note. When Harry would be asked, “Who’s the father.” He would freeze up and try his best to not glance at Louis who stood there throwing daggers with his eyes; the boy would only smile as he placed a hand for his stomach, “Does it really matter?”

 

✨✨✨✨

 

Louis was seated back up in his own room while Harry and the others were celebrating over that stupid unborn child. His room was shifted to the far end of the hall because he couldn't stand the idea of being near that fucking freak that could potentially ruin their lives. With a groan, Louis slumped over his bed face flat as his mind circulated with devious ideas and plans that could help manipulate Harry in getting rid of that child. However, each day that passes Louis could see how disgustingly adored Harry is over the bump on his stomach.

 

It sickened him.

 

“What am I supposed to fucking do.” Louis muttered, now on his back with legs kicking against the mattress with anger, “Son of a bitch--”

 

What the hell was he supposed to plan or carry out? If he had to be honest, if anything happened to child or Harry, Louis would be the first to blame because of how he behaved towards the boy. The darn thing is that no one knows he’s the father but for him, Harry, and Niall. That's where the issue is, Niall knows. So if Louis were to harm Harry in any way, Niall would immediately know it had something to do with Louis.

 

Unless…

 

“Wait a minute.” Louis rose from his spot as he felt the perfect plan fall into place. A way he could get rid of that child without being suspected.

 

Perfect.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

Harry was brought to tears as he pulled at each and every toy that had been given to him for the little bean. There were too many to count from and since many of them didn't know what the gender was (Harry decided it was going to be a surprise) his friends and family either bought a bunch of unisex clothing or tons and he means tons of stuffed animals and baby necessities. At every gift he opened he'd cry in his loose pale white dress clothing because this was all too real he was going have his and Louis- wait. He means, he was going to have his very own baby.

 

Harry placed all the items away, shoving them back into the closet then waddled back to his bed, feeling so much better as soon as the soft cushion had reached his ass, easing his way down to lie flat when there was a sudden knock on his door.

 

“It’s unlocked.” He called out, slightly annoyed that someone would interrupt his resting period.

 

But he’d gotten angrier when he saw it was--

 

“Hey.” Louis greeted, shutting the door behind him quietly.

 

Harry, immediately went defensive on instinct as he glared, “What the fuck do you want.” He muttered, “You are supposed to stay away from me since you obviously don’t love me anymore and all you want is fame and a dead child--”

 

“I came--” Louis soothed in, “To apologize. I know what I said was wrong--”

 

“Fucking hell it was--”

 

“I came to make amends, Harry.” Louis sighed, edging closer as Harry watched with arms around his stomach. Louis sat down on his knees beside the boy now, eyes gentle, “Harry… listen you mean so much to me and I-- I can’t believe I had allowed myself to say such things to you those weeks ago.”

 

Harry felt his insides burn and his eyes ache, fuck these hormones of course he would start crying, “W-What you said to me, you are a fucking monster Louis.”

 

“A monster?”

 

“You threatened to hurt the baby, Louis. You- You threatened to hurt me.” Harry whimpered using the tips of his fingertips to brush away extra tears, “You scared me so fucking much I honestly don’t know what to see you as. You aren’t the Louis I’ve fallen in love with from the start and when you fucking pushed me, almost struck my child the darkness in your eyes... “ Harry sobbed, “I was so fucking scared.”

 

“Harry--” Louis urged, trying to reach for Harry’s hand.

 

“D-Don’t.” Harry muttered, “I-I can’t believe you. You missed on so much, Louis. So much that Niall had been there to cover for. Did you know what he told me? He told me he felt fucking guilty. He believes that our- I mean-- my baby bean deserves to get external love not just from me, but its father. You, you Louis.” Harry heaved out a shuddery breath, “I told him that-- that he was wrong because I could raise the child on my own, but then I remember that this kid wasn’t just mine and it will never be mine. It’s yours too and you just wouldn’t accept it because you’re so fucking stuck up over your ego that-- that you wouldn’t want to fucking realize how hurt I am, how hurt our baby is.” He continued to ramble as Louis dropped his head, feigning guilt and sorrow.

 

“Harry--”

 

“I’m actually scared of you, fuck.” Harry sobbed and placed a palm over his lips that were slick with tears and saliva, “I’m scared of the man I thought I was supposed to be so goddamn in love with. Seeing you here apologizing, I don’t have the heart to believe you.”

 

Louis sighed, not letting Harry stop him as he grasped the boy’s hand tight in his own now, not letting him shake out, “Harry. Listen. I am here because I know-- I know I was wrong. I still am about it okay, I was scared. I was so fucking scared because I’m never really ready to shoulder this responsibility. Coming home and seeing you with-- with all these baby signs I was shocked and after that I was scared to come near you, scared I might harm you or something. I want to make up for the mistakes I made, Harry. I am so fucking sorry.” He sniffled a bit which shocked Harry, “I’m sorry. I miss you, Harry. I fucking miss you so fucking much and I couldn’t believe I’d let myself be eaten away with desire and hate like that. I--”

 

“Do you mean it.” Harry whispered.

 

Louis looked up into Harry’s teary, red eyes, “Of course, Harry. I mean it.”

 

Harry nodded, taking their entwined hands as he pulled Louis up and beside him, “You mean it?” He whispered and placed the palm of their hands over his stomach to where the child rested, “You mean it on my bean?”

 

“B-Bean?” Louis asked.

 

“It’s the nickname for the baby since we wanted to keep the gender a surprise. Our baby--” Harry looked carefully at the jaw dropped expression of Louis’ face, suddenly at ease to see realization hit upon his face, “Our baby, Louis. Yours and mine, we made it together. You promise to be there for it?” Harry mumbled, curling their fingers, “If you can’t promise me at least promise our child that we mean something to you now, that you were fucking mad when you said those nasty things. You called our baby a monster.”

 

Louis nodded, “I-I promise Harry. I promise on our bean.”

 

The two were silent then after his small confession, just staring at each other’s eyes as though they were on some search for understanding. Harry was confused and muddled with emotions because fuck half of him wants to push Louis away and scream at him, but the other side was waiting for this and desperate for this change in Louis.

 

Harry only cried as he pulled Louis into a death grip hug and cried into his shoulder, “I missed you so fucking much.” He sobbed, “I was waiting for this for so long oh my god.”

 

Louis sighed, palming down Harry’s back, “Am I forgiven?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Harry whimpered, pulling back to slam his lips over Louis’ letting them linger for a few seconds longer, “I needed this so much.”

 

Louis smiled briefly as his hands got to work, slipping under Harry’s top as he kneaded the skin, “Let me show you how sorry I am.” He whispered kissing down Harry’s pale neck all while the boy moaned because fuck it was so long since he had this, much too long.

 

He pushed Harry down into the bed, smiling as he felt Harry fall apart as his hands and lips went to work, sending Harry to a blissful overdrive.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“He did what?”

 

“He said sorry and we-- we were finally united again, Liam.” Harry replied as he sipped on a cup of soup.

 

It’s been a couple days after since Harry and Louis’ little incident and the pair were so much more happier now at least that’s what Harry felt. Louis was currently out fetching for Harry’s needs while Liam and Niall stayed over to keep an eye on the boy.

 

Niall looked confused as he asked, “Reunited--”

 

“Really Niall.” Harry deadpanned.

 

“Oh, oh ew.” said Niall as he grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen while Harry simply sat within the living room as Liam played with their PS4 game console, “I didn’t need to know that gross.”

 

Harry giggled as he dropped his head back and patted against his tummy, “I was surprised too god I was so angry and happy at the same time, but he was sincere and he promised me and my- our--” and god was Harry happy to say that, “bean he was sorry and he’d be there.”

 

Liam smiled, pausing the game, “What do you think made him change his mind like that?”

 

“Well, it was the same night where you and everyone else kept showering and coddling me with gifts I guess he felt guilty?” Harry laughed, “He came after most of you all left and told me everything, that he was just scared is all.”

 

“Well--” Niall interrupts, plopping on to the small couch beside Harry’s, “I am totally happy for ya. At least I don’t have to do your dirty work no more!”

 

“Heeeeeey.” Harry hummed, “I thought you liked helping me--”

 

“To an extent, Harry. To an extent.”

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey. When do you think we could meet up and discuss our plan.”

 

“Well, mate, it better be somewhere safe. I ain’t spending my time doing your dirty work to get arrested again.” the man mumbled.

 

“Yeah, yeah let’s meet out right now since I’m free.” Louis whispered into his phone with groceries tucked away to the back of his car to feed his allaby. “We have to make this quick, just meet me back out at a nearby park that’s across from a grocery store. I’ll see you there.”

 

“Alright.”

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“Daddy loves you now.” Harry whispered to himself as he kneaded his stomach, watching Niall and Liam fight over the stupid game console and he couldn’t be any happier than he is now, “He loves you so much and God we’ll be parents together, you’re not missing out anything.”

 

Nothing was going to ruin this feeling, absolutely nothing.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“Do you think you could do it?”

 

The gust of wind stroke through Louis’ hair as he tried to palm down the blow of his fringe. He spoke to the man who was bound to get the deed done. His name was Jim one out of three to four others that were dragged into Louis’ game plan. Only Jim, though, the leader of the group was here to take instructions.

 

“Yeah, I can.” The man nodded, “Who’s the kid?”

 

“The kid isn’t born yet idiot, I want it gone.” Louis muttered.

 

“I know that idiot, I mean the guy my crew and I got to-- you know.” said Jim.

 

Louis pulled out his wallet slipping it open, but felt his heart stop a little as he overlooked the photo. It was a beach photo of him and Harry, a selfie they had taken in front of some palm tree because “palm trees on this beach are special because every palm tree is different” and wanted a photo with it. Louis rolled his eyes, his boy could be such an idiot sometimes--

 

“Mate?” Jim spoke up.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Louis pulled the picture up, “Harry Styles.”

 

“Hmm…” The man smiled, “Could’ve just said the name, who wouldn’t know that boy’s pretty face eh--”

 

“Stay in your limits.” Louis scoffed, “Well can you for sure? I’m paying you 500 grand to get this done.”

 

“For that amount? The job will be done in a flash don’t stress. You got a plan we could go off?”

 

“Yes, but you have to start it when it’s least expected. Harry and I just got on good terms so we need to make things less suspicious which means maybe in a couple weeks when all is good I’ll ring and you take action.”

 

“Alright, boss tell us what we got to do.” Jim smirked, his arms crossed as he listened to Louis spill the cruel, absolutely cruel method.

 

The back of his mind did eat at him, begged him to rethink his actions, but he needed to do this in order to keep his image, his and Harry’s image, safe.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“I’m home!” Louis chuckled as he brought the groceries in, thanking Liam and Niall who immediately stood up and came to aid him.

 

He took the opportunity to plop himself beside Harry who was watching some stupid romance film, “You’re home.” Harry smiled and curled himself into Louis’ arm, “Bean and I missed you so much. Liam and Niall just kept fighting about your stupid FIFA game.” He pouted and in unison Niall and Liam scoffed about how it was the other’s fault.

 

“Aw, baby.” Louis cooed as he pulled Harry closer and kissed over his curls, “I hope you were comfortable and everything and if these idiots kept bothering you I’ll deal with them promise.”

 

Harry only giggled as he took Louis’ hand to place it over his tummy, “Oh Louis, everything’s alright I mean you finally accepted our bean what else would I need--”

 

Louis tensed and tried to not make it obvious, but he laughed it off, “Yeah- Yeah. I love you. I mean of course I’ll take the risks of it if it- if it makes you happy.”

 

“Thank you so much, thank you so fucking much.” Harry whispered.

 

The two held each other close while Liam and Niall stood beside each other with an equal amount of fond for the pair, happy that things were falling in place.

 

But if they only knew…

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“LOUIS!”

 

Louis was eating some putrid sandwich he had piled up to satisfy his hunger since obviously Harry was bedridden from that extra fat and weight of the child when he heard Harry screaming, but he wasn’t sure if it was good or bad news.

 

(He might have hoped that the child was dying or some shit because the job would be done anyway and he’d be careful with how his dick works afterwards)

“Harry? Are you alright!” He calls out, dropping his meal into the trash bin as he rushes up the stairs and immediately to Harry’s room where--

 

“Louis!” Harry called out excitedly and he couldn’t help but be suspicious as he made his way into the room, “Louis come quick! Quick!” He waved and pulled Louis in when he was in close range, pressing his hand to his stomach that was much much bigger now, “Do you feel it!?”

 

“Feel what-- Oh.” He went silent as he felt a little thump against the palm of his hand and looked back at Harry who was giggling mad and bouncing within his position, “Is that--”

 

“It’s our baby! Yes, Louis it kicked! It can feel us, Louis.”

 

“I don’t know--”

 

“I know it Louis. The doctor told me last week that the baby was supposed to start kicking by now. Feel! Feel!” Harry went quiet as he pressed Louis’ hand once more, “Shhh.”

 

Just like that another push was pressed up to Louis’ palm and the man was going to be sick. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Guilt? Upset? Fear? Hate? Desire? Louis had no idea all he knew and settled in his mind was that he wanted this child gone before it was too late and the clock was ticking, he was running out of time--

 

“Aren’t you happy Louis?” Harry asked, he took Louis’ hand as he pressed them between his own, “I-I know it’s still a bit too much for you, but I’m so happy Louis and thanks so much for changing your mind. I want to be able to give it everything, Louis. You and me. Everything.”

 

Louis nodded, swallowed a lump that mysteriously formed at the edge of his throat, “Yeah.” He sighed, though, closing his eyes as Harry pulled him into a hug, whispering I love you’s but Louis didn’t have the heart to say them back and kept quiet.

 

He needed the child gone, it had to happen soon.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

It’s been a couple weeks, just two clean weeks which wasn’t much and Harry was still glowing from the pregnancy while Louis stank of grief and distaste. Everything was fallen into place and it was time, time for Harry to get rid of the kid whether he wanted to or not.

 

Harry was taking a bath while Louis laid back with every sector of his brain calculating the plan that was finally about to go down now. Louis felt his eyes droop or at least try to feign the act of sleeping just so his alibi could pull together.

 

“Ah.” Harry sighed, coming back into the room with a simple white maternity dress over his body and a towel wrapped around his long hair and head, “Lou--” He stopped, though, to see the man asleep with his reading glasses on and hands deep into some magazine about fine suits and footie. The boy chuckled to himself, walked around the bed to reach for the excess items over Louis’ hands and pulled the useless items away. He then took off Louis’ glasses gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead and down to his lips, whispering, “Thank you Louis, I love you so much. You mean so much to me.” He said, fully under the spell that Louis was asleep, “I can’t wait, I can’t wait for Bean to be born then both of us can take care of it together, I’m so excited. Maybe finally management would let us out too and we could go on family dates together, God.” Harry sighed, “Imagine? I can’t wait to do all of that with you. If our career goes down, I don’t care. I have you Louis and--” he place a hand gently over the base of his stomach, “and our baby. That’s all I need. Ever-- Oh.”

 

A couple rings of the doorbell chimed throughout the house, “I wonder who could that be this late.” Harry looked back at Louis anyway, “Sleep well, love.” and pressed a kiss once more to Louis’ cheeks as he made his way out and down towards the source of the sound.

 

Louis gulped, opening his eyes which were wet and held in tears, “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

 

✨✨✨✨

 

Harry whistled, tying his now dry hair into a lazy bun as he stepped down and sighed as the unknown guest kept ringing at the doorbell, “I’m coming--” After he unlocked the golden slots and opened the door he, “Hello? Oh.”

 

Well, that’s weird. He looked out the door and headed left and right, but there wasn’t anyone there. Harry huffed in annoyance as he turned back, but then--

 

“What the--” Harry screamed as hands and arms wrapped around his waist and pressured hands to the back while a dark pastel toned palm slapped over his lips, “MhMph!” Harry screamed, muffled as he struggled as much as his body could, but he was too weak. He was fucking terrified and the only two things running through his mind was his baby and Louis, he wanted them safe.

 

His heart beat skyrocketed, motivating him to bite into the captor's hand and once the hold was released, he was screaming, “LOUIS!”

 

“You fucking little bitch.” The man grumbled, “Guys get the fucking van! He’s struggling! Where’s the fucking drug!?”

 

Drug?

 

“L-LOUIS!” He cried out louder, “LOUIS!” He was screaming, why wasn’t Louis coming to get him!? Was he that far into sleep!?

 

However it was too late because a fresh towel slammed over his lips with some kind of content in it and Harry tried to plug out the scent, but they pressuring and pressuring and soon he was knocked out and all he saw was black.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“Is he knocked out?”

 

Louis walked down after the screaming was dead and all was silent once again. He paced himself down the stairs to where the scene unfolded.

 

“Yeah, he put up a real fight. You sure you want to go through with this?” Jim asked as the other men hitched Harry over their shoulders and carried him out.

 

“I’m the one paying right? Keep those questions to yourself.” Louis muttered, “The money is in the bushes a few yards down in a suitcase so there you have it. There is also an address to the surgeon I’ve hired to get this done. I expect you and him to keep shut after this because I will not hesitate to come after you if this all slips out.”

 

“Alright boss, we’ll see how it all ends up by next morning.” said Jim.

 

“Hm. We’ll see.”

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“LOUIS!” Harry coughed, sitting up and sputtered to the back of his hand which were… what? He looked around his vicinity incredibly lost because this was definitely not his and Louis’ bedroom.

 

“Harry.”

 

He looked up for the source of the voice to see a distraught Niall seated at the corner of the room with Liam who had his face deep into his hands.

 

“W-What happened!? Am I- Am I in a hospital?!” Harry asked frantic, oh god he couldn’t stress out like this especially for the baby-- wait, “Why am I here.” He muttered.

 

Both Niall and Liam were silent, though, their eyes shut as they tried to hold everything in together.

 

“Niall! Liam!” Harry shouted, “Why the fuck am I- am I tied to all this shit!? What the hell happened!? The last thing I remember was being grabbed and- what the fuck happened! Where’s Louis!?” He shouted.

Liam sighed and wiped tears away, but Harry was confused why was everyone upset, “He went to talk to the doctor and-- Harry. We’re so sorry, but-”

 

“Mr. Styles.” Everyone stopped and looked up to see a tall male doctor with slight stubble and gentle blue eyes with a head of blonde hair enter the room, “You’re awake.”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Harry mumbled, “Why am I here!?”

 

Fuck, fuck they’re at a public hospital too. What if everything slips out and fuck Louis would get so mad about everything, where was he anyway?

 

“Please, calm down. I understand your situation and if you are worried about your-- your condition getting it out, it won’t it would be an awful shame on us if that happened. Please relax--”

 

“What the fuck happened all I remember was getting grabbed and why- why is everyone so upset. I-I’m okay right?” Harry inquired.

 

The doctor ignored that however and spoke once more, “You were pregnant, Mr. Styles, correct?”

 

Were? Harry felt his body suddenly shaking, but why? “Y-Yeah.”

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“NO!” Harry screamed, before the doctor could speak another word, “NO! FUCK YOU!” Harry didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t want to fucking hear it.

 

Immediately, Niall and Liam ran to his side holding Harry’s sobbing form tight, each of their faces crumbled into tearful oppression as they cried as well, silently and not as strong as Harry’s constant cries.

 

“We couldn’t save her--”

 

Her? It was a girl. His bean was a girl.

 

“Bean was a girl!?” Harry cried, trying to get out of Liam and Niall’s hold, but he couldn’t and all  he wanted was to tear this fucking room apart, he wanted to tear himself apart because he was a fucking idiot and he lost his bean, his baby girl, Louis’ baby girl. Their baby.

 

“She-- Your baby was forcefully taken out. Which astonished my crew and I because it was professionally done. We wanted to ask if you had an abortion or so before we found you, but it’s obvious it wasn’t done by your consent. We identified the gender with the genetic traces left behind. You were lucky to survive especially in the bloody condition you were left in.”

 

“H-How did you find him?” Niall asked, sniffling as he tried to calm Harry down who wailed in agony.

 

“One of our night guards was stood out and had returned from a short break to find him unconscious by the back entrance of our building. He was covered in blood and our crew immediately took action to save him.” answered the man.

 

“Do you know where the man you were with is? Louis?” Liam asked and at that Harry only cried harder.

 

“L-Liam no- no please don’t bring him here.” He sobbed, “Please. I already disappointed him once I- I can’t do it again. I’m begging you.”

 

“Harry--”

 

“He’s right.” The doctor spoke up, “We shouldn’t let him undergo stress. Whatever happened was done out of his consent and I suggest you get this reported, no matter the cost.”

 

“He’s going to be so mad, we- we were falling in place, Liam!” Harry sobbed, “I lost my baby!” He was crying harder, “WHY!”

 

“Harry please calm down--” Niall cried out, pulling Harry in tighter, muffling Harry’s shouts into his chest, “Please, Harry please.”

 

“Nothing’s okay. Niall. I-I feel so empty.”

 

So empty.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

Meanwhile….

 

“Why is it so hard to get a smoke around here.” Louis grumbled. He was outside now at the back entrance where his hands were on a simple cigarette, lighting it with the other, “Dammit.”

 

But just as he slipped in the gust of putrid air into the pipes of his throat and he groaned in comfort, his body relaxed against the wall. Just as he closed his eyes, the flashbacks of his crime replays behind his eyelids.

 

_“I want you to kill the child, but Harry must be safe.” Louis pressured, “If anything happens to him I’ll have your head.”_

_“Alright.” Jim nodded._

_“I’ll ring you when the time is right, you’ll make a simple entrance. Harry’s an idiot really, answering the door never assuming that things could go wrong. I’ll be up and asleep most likely, but once he ques a scream and you shut him up, I’ll be down with the location to the cash and where you need to get the job done. He has to stay unconscious the entire time.”_

_“Alright.” said Jim._

_“Understood?”_

_“Understood.”_

_“Make sure to delete my number permanently once I make the final call on the day it should happen, got it? To keep us from suspicion. You are a random serial bastard anyway, no one would assume I’ve concocted this plan.”_

_“Right.” Jim mumbled._

_The air of the park ushered through them and Louis couldn’t help, but feel watched, but it was probably the angels cursing him for getting rid of one of their gifts to him and Harry. But he could care less._

_The two bidded goodbye and Louis hoped the groceries hadn’t spoiled._

Louis blew out a huff of air.

_“Louis! Louis!” A heavy knock was pressured over the door and he immediately ran down, taking a glance at the clock. It was 7 a.m. He slept through it all most likely, things were unfolding now, “Louis!”_

_“I’m coming!” He called out, pressing his fringe to the side of his forehead and opened the door to see a frantic Liam._

_“Harry’s in trouble!” Liam shouted, “Niall’s at--” He was breathing heavy, looks like he really did freak out, “Fuck, what happened Louis? Niall’s at the hospital and Harry’s unconscious. Put some clothes on we need to go now.”_

_“What happened, though--”_

_“They found Harry and have him under I.C.U. I don’t know the whole thing we need to get going now.”_

_“Oh shit.” Louis gasped, “Alright, fuck, I’ll be out. Let’s go.”_

Louis blew out another gust of smoke from his lips, “It’s over. It’s gone.”

 

 

 


	2. c h a p t e r t w o

“Louis?”

 

Louis broke away from his hazy, smoky state to see Liam peeking his head through and over a wall. He then sighed and made his way closer towards the man.

 

“What.” Louis asks and blows out another smoke.

 

“What are you doing out here alone?” Liam inquires, “And are you smoking? Really?”

 

Louis tries his best to not roll his eyes, “Helps me get over the, well, shock.”

 

At that the other man softens, “Well, Harry’s not doing too good.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, the doctor gave him a shot to get him to calm down which just made him pass out.” Liam chokes a little as he spoke, “The baby was a girl.”

 

Louis curls his hands a bit tighter around his cigarette as he asks, “A girl? What else did they say?”

 

“It was too professional to be a blatant accident. The doctors say we should keep Harry a little bit more so they can figure out what the hell happened and how’d the baby, well, was ripped out of him. He said we should contact the police-”

 

_ Well shit _ .

 

“P-Police?” Louis stammers,  _ fuck get it together _ .

 

“Yeah, like, this isn’t normal. Harry had a baby  _ ripped _ out of him without his consent. We need to contact the police-”

 

“But  _ Liam _ ,” Louis blabbers, “Our- our  _ image _ . It’ll get out-”

 

“What?  _ What _ ?!” Liam blinks in surprise, sure he had to have heard wrong right?

 

“Contacting the police would not only force us out, but let the world know that Harry’s some kind of- kind of weirdo that could get pregnant-” Louis gulps, “Shit, I mean-”

 

“You son of a  _ bitch _ .” Liam glares, with fists curling in, “You fucking care about  _ that _ more than catching the killer of Harry’s child? The killer of  _ your _ child?!”

 

_ Killer _ . So that’s what Louis is? Hm. Sounds weird.

 

“No, no of course not. I just want our image safe-” Louis’ then halted by Liam’s hand.

 

“Look. We’ll contact the police. Pretty sure Harry would let us. Once we ask and file it we’ll catch the fuckers, we can at least try.” Liam clarifies, “And I hoped you would at least give thought and try to help, too.”

 

_ Yeah, try. _ Louis thinks.

 

“Are you quite finished? I want our image as a band safe. Yeah we lost a baby, it’s okay. Harry could have another. He’s one of those that could give birth. The problem is, though, we’re a boy band for fans who want to see us single. Not find out that two of their members are fucking and that one of them could get knocked up.” Louis rants, “I just want our image safe. We can come out later-  _ fuck _ .” Louis gasps as a hand made a strong meet and greet to the side of his face, “Did you just slap me?”

 

“ _ Yes _ . I fucking slapped you. I can’t believe I’m hearing such bullshit come out of  _ your  _ mouth. Did you not accept the child at all?!”

 

“Fuck you, Liam. No I fucking didn’t want the child, news flash! I didn’t want the bloody thing, but Harry wanted to keep it! Since it made him happy I decided to just give it a chance, doesn’t mean I was fully happy about it!” Louis screams, “Now we can get back to our lives and pretend this never happened! Why do you  _ want _ the police involved?!”

 

“Are you even hearing yourself?!” Liam exclaims, “You, you fucking monster. Forget it, I’m done trying to get through that thick skull of yours. God forbid if Harry’s health deteriorates and it’s because of your shitty philosophy, I’ll forget we were ever friends or even in the same band!” Liam finishes and rushes back into the hospital.

 

Louis was acting weird, so fucking weird. But he tried to let his hot headed self down, what if Louis was just trying to cope? He never was the emotional type and coming out always did scare the fuck out of him… yeah, it’s probably the nerves. Or so Liam hopes.

 

Louis, on the other hand, bangs his fist against the brick walls of the hospital cursing himself for not at least  _ pretending  _ to be sympathetic. Hell, if they do get the police involved he was done for if all fingers were pointed back at him.

 

_ Shit _ . The only way he could  _ prevent _ this if he gets inside Harry’s head, use him to stop Liam and his stupid police ideas.

 

Yeah.  _ Harry _ .

 

✨✨✨✨

 

Harry was deep in sleep while Niall had sat right beside him. The poor boy was out of energy, completely drained emotionally after Harry’s little episode.

 

He curls his fingers into the male’s long hair to lower the tension of their situation as Harry slept peacefully. His face, though, were stained by tried tears with lips blood red.

 

Niall looks up when Liam enters the room

 

“Where’s Louis?” He asks.

 

“Ugh.” The other groans and sits into the nearest seat, “That bastard?”

 

“Liam?” Niall blinks in confusion, “What happened?”

 

Liam sighs for the hundredth time that day, “Well. Louis’ a little crazy.”

 

Niall tunes in as the male explains the little spat he had outside of the hospital. The lad was shocked and nearly jostled Harry from being so… stunned however he maintained his ground.

 

“I had a feeling he never really cared. Felt too sudden after what he’d done to Harry when he found out about Harry’s pregnancy.” Niall mutters.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He pushed Harry into the bed and called him disgusting and to his child, he scared the poor boy.” Niall explains and massages into Harry’s scalp with the tips of fingers, “Harry cried so much. But he- he really wanted the baby.” His eyes tears up, “I can’t- I can’t believe this happened to Harry. He- He finds out the gender after his baby was stolen and fuck-”

 

“Niall, please.” Liam breaks, “You’ll make me cry again-”

 

“Harry would talk to his tummy and- and tell it that he’d always be there for it even if Louis backs away… He wanted to be a father and- and now it’s just been torn from him.  _ Someone _ else knew about his pregnancy and stole his baby.” Niall gasps, “Who could have taken Harry and done this to him?!”

 

“When Harry’s stable enough we can ask him. Find out what happened. Right now, though, I’m too scared to even touch him.” Liam admits.

 

“I just- where the fuck is Louis and why is being such a bloody twat?! His baby was stolen and all he cares about is his image. His fucking  _ image _ .” Niall laughs darkly, “I feel like, I feel as though this isn’t the Louis that I’ve met back in X Factor.”

 

“Yeah. He’s changed.”

 

✨✨✨✨

 

Louis remained until it was after hours outside of the hospital, planning his next move. He wasn’t sure if Harry’s woken up and he definitely knew he couldn’t ask Liam or Niall after his fucking shit storm with Liam, so he waited until both Liam and Niall were gone. As a boyfriend and of course Harry’s emergency contact, he could easily slip back into the boy’s room.

 

When the clock striked the end of visiting time, that’s when he had attempted his move. With Liam and Niall out of the way (hopefully Harry’s awake) he could convince the boy to  _ not  _ contact the cops.

 

With just his luck as he just entered, Liam and Niall had left the building. After checking in with the front desk, he made his way towards Harry’s room. Honestly, Harry’s waiting for the guilt to hit him, to fuck his mind over because  _ he  _ was the killer of his own fucking child.

 

But it didn’t, Louis laughs.

 

_ Okay _ , Louis huffs in a breath and walks into the room where Harry was sleeping.  _ He looks really pretty there _ , Louis thinks,  _ No need to worry about a young little brat _ .

 

“Harry?” He whispers,  _ Come on Lord, I need him awake. _ He walks on in and takes a chair to sit right beside Harry’s bed. With a shaky hand, he held Harry’s limp one, curling their fingers together, “Harry, babe? Please, wake up.”

 

It’s been  _ hours _ , why the fuck is he still sleeping?

 

But Louis praises the Gods up above when he felt the boy’s fingers twitch within his hands, “Harry?” He presses his lips softly against Harry’s fingers, “Babe?”

 

With another twitch Harry began to stir in his sleep, his head moving on side to side with murmurs leaving his lips, “Ungh.”

 

Just then Harry’s eyes shot open and his body went still, “My baby!?” He gasps out, he was about to  _ scream _ , but Louis quickly slapped his palm over the boy’s lips who teared up and glanced back at him.

 

“Do  _ not _ scream. It’s late at night and I don’t want to get kicked out. I need to talk to you, Harry, please stay calm. Please?” Louis begs.

 

Harry quakes in his position, crying silently as he nods behind Louis’ palm, “Mhm.”

 

“ _ Good _ .”

 

Louis pulls away while Harry remained their, closing his eyes as he sobs silently, “L-Louis, I’m so sorry, I’m so  _ sorry _ .”

 

“Harry, what- why are you sorry?” Louis fakes sadness in his tone, well he’s  _ got  _ to act like he had no idea of what happened, right?

 

“Our baby,  _ our baby _ .” Harry chokes, his tears washing his face all over again, “Our baby is  _ gone _ . It’s m-my fault. L-Louis _ our baby _ -”

 

_ God, get your shit together _ , Louis smiles tightly, “Harry, please calm down. What happened?”

 

“W-When you were asleep I-I heard the front door ring and I-I went to check and then t-these men grabbed me and- and I tried to fight, but I couldn’t and they- they put something on my face and I couldn’t fight anymore and-” Harry wails with palms pressing into his eyes, “I couldn’t remember what happened and- and now I wake up to find out my baby is  _ gone _ .”

 

“Oh.” Louis tries to think of how he’s supposed to react because, hell, he knew what happened. He’s the one who  _ let  _ it happen, “Harry, I’m sorry-”

 

“I-I kept calling you, but… but you didn’t come.” Harry whispers, “I-I kept screaming your name, Louis. I kept-” Harry sucks in a breath of air, “But, but you were asleep and I-I was so fucking stupid to have checked outside and- and- I lost our baby, Louis.”

 

Louis tries to empathize the grief and tucks Harry into his arms as the boy continues to cry his eyes out into the man’s shoulder, “Babe, it’s not your fault-”

 

“I’m such a fucking disappointment, I’m so fucking sorry.” Harry begins, “I-I got pregnant when you didn’t want me to, kept the baby when you didn’t want me to. Then- then when you  _ finally _ accepted the baby and I, I fucking lost it. I disappointed you  _ over and over _ again.”

 

_ Oh trust me Harry, I am  _ not _ disappointed _ , Louis thinks.

 

“Harry, what happened has happened. We had no control over it, love. It’s not your fault, please get it together-”

 

“It was a girl.” Harry whispers.

 

“Huh?” Louis asks.

 

“Our- our baby was a girl.” Harry coughs, “Our little girl. We were going to have a baby  _ girl _ Louis.”

 

Yeah, yeah Louis knew that. Liam had already punched that info into him earlier.

 

“Harry-”

 

Harry pulls away from Louis and looks right into his blue eyes with watery green ones, “W-We were going to have a small, baby girl Louis. I lost, I lost our baby  _ girl _ . S-She would’ve had green or blue eyes, been a mix of  _ us _ with pretty hair and I lost her, I lost our baby girl.”

 

“Harry please-”

 

Harry, though, was stuck in his own world of guilt as he blabbers on, “She would’ve been so tiny, Lou. Our baby girl would’ve been so tiny and- and she would’ve had the prettiest eyes, the smallest feet, the littlest hands, oh  _ God. _ She- she would’ve played with Lux or- or pull on Niall’s hair because it was so blindingly blond and- and she would’ve begged you to braid her hair the way you do your sisters’. There’s so much, so much we could’ve done with  _ our  _ baby girl and we lost her,  _ I  _ lost her.”

 

Louis gulps, okay maybe the guilt was sitting in a little now at the base of his stomach, “Harry- Harry please. Stop.”

 

“I lost our baby, Louis, I can’t- I can’t believe my baby was taken away from me before she could’ve stepped into the world. She was feisty one, she would always kick at the most random times, I bet she was excited to see us, but now- now she’s gone.  _ She’s gone _ . I couldn’t see the baby, my baby that’s been in my tummy for the past few months. My baby girl, I couldn’t get to hold her in my  _ arms _ . Oh God.” Harry’s eyes were burning now and he fell back into Louis’ open arms again, “ _ I just want my b-baby back please give me back my baby _ .”

 

Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head and tries to hold his boy together,  _ Come on Louis, you came here with a purpose _ .

 

“Liam suggested that we should go to the police.” Louis voices out, “Since well, this was a bit o a forced abortion apparently.”

 

“T-The police?” Harry asks.

 

“Yeah, what do you think about that?”

 

“I-I don’t know. If we do, there’s a high chance of this all getting to the media, but… Someone out there is sitting there satisfied to have stolen my baby from me. I think, I think we should go to them-”

“Harry!” Louis shouts which had the younger boy flinch in shock, “Are you out of your fucking mind!?”

 

Harry, who’s really confused now, back away and glares at the man, “What do you mean by that!? Louis, our baby was fucking stolen from us. We need to catch the people who’ve done this to me. The way we can get this done is if we go to the police!”

 

“But then everything we’ve worked for will go down the fucking drain, Harry. People will point at us, laugh at us. We’ll be forced to  _ come out _ .”

 

Harry wants to scream, “Are you really fucking concerned about  _ that _ more than the fact that our child’s been ripped away from us!?”

 

“Heavens no, Harry. I just don’t want to watch my baby get pushed over by the media… Maybe we can try to contact them later, but now let’s keep it low. Please? I can’t afford to lose my other baby, I can’t lose you Harry. Please, just recover first.” Louis begs,  _ please buy this please please. _

 

Harry’s eyes soften, “O-Oh. I-I guess you’re right.”

 

“Yeah, so if Liam tries to get you to contact the police, tell him no. I want you to be emotionally stable again so you could tell them what the hell happened without breaking down. I can’t afford to see you like this, it hurts.” Louis clarifies.

 

“O-Okay, Louis. But after I’m better, we’ll contact them. Please, I just want to catch those who did this to me.” Harry cries softly, “They took our baby away, Lou. Our baby.”

 

“Yeah I know.” Louis agrees and holds Harry’s hands once more to gently pepper kisses, “You’re more important though, to me. I need you here more than anything else. I-I miss our baby, too. But I’m trying to stay strong, stay strong Harry.”

 

“I-I’ll stay strong.”

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“Harry!? What the hell do you mean by  _ no _ ?!” Liam exclaims.

 

It’s the next day and Harry’s going to be discharged soon since his health improved as well as his emotional stature. The boys were all in the room now where Harry laid there listening to the band’s bickering of how they should approach their situation.

 

“I-I want to recover before I can go to the police, Liam.” Harry states.

 

“We need to contact them  _ now _ . Before it’s too late to even catch those guys, Harry.” Liam says, “Why can’t you get that!?”

 

“Liam, lower your voice.” Niall replies, “But, Harry… Wouldn’t you want to catch those guys soon? I mean, how they got you was fucking disgusting. It seems planned to me.”

 

Louis tries to bite his tongue, just in case he slips up and says something stupid.

 

“I-I know, but I decided to stay low for now. I really, really don’t feel good and I don’t want to explain all of this just yet to a bunch of strangers.  _ Please _ try to understand.” Harry begs, “Please.”

 

Both Liam and Niall sigh in defeat, “Fine, Harry.”

 

“I just- I just want to go home.” Harry whispers, “I just want to sleep.”

 

✨✨✨✨

 

The boys make it back home safe and sound without a peep from Harry. He was incredibly closed off and reserved when they were in the car, not bothering to talk about anything with anyone. What they did notice though was Harry’s hand just sitting there at the base of his now flat tummy, the spot where his baby had kicked the most. It broke the others’ hearts… well except Louis’.

 

After Niall and Liam had left, Louis had taken his time to get Harry back up the stairs and into their bedroom since Harry had requested to gather some sleep. He helps him to take off his clothes and gasps to see the bloody scar of his actions right across Harry’s tummy.

 

Harry scrunches his nose, face burning red, “S-So that’s why I’ve been feeling pain.”

 

Great, there’s a giant bloody scar across his stomach to remind Harry of his greatest loss. He cascades his fingers over the stitches, “T-They took my baby.”

 

Louis gulps once more, “How about you get some rest yeah, I’ll put your uh clothes in the laundry.” He then pushes Harry back onto the bed, laying him there. However, Harry’s face seemed dazed, lost a bit. Harry was just shocked to know that  _ this _ has happened to him. To feel the very mark where his baby had been kicking against just the day before.

 

“M-my baby.” Harry murmurs, his eyes were wet again and he just couldn’t stop touching the bumpy stitches over his tummy, “S-She was just there a couple days ago, she was sitting there kicking on my tummy when- when I read her books or sang a song.”

 

“Harry.” Louis mutters, “Please just sleep.”

“She was right here and now- now she’s gone.” Harry wails once more, “Our baby girl is gone, Lou.”

 

“Harry, please calm down-”

 

“Our  _ baby _ .” Harry sobs, “I w-want her back, I need her back, why isn’t she kicking anymore, Lou? Why did she stop?” He was crying profusely now, “She used to get so excited when she heard your voice, Lou, now she’s not here anymore. She’s  _ gone _ .”

 

_ Christ _ , Louis felt a burn across his own eyes, was he feeling something? Was he really feeling  _ guilty _ !? No, not possible.

 

“Harry, please get some sleep. I don’t want to break apart, please you said you’ll stay strong.” Louis urges, “I need you to stay strong.”

 

Harry sniffles and shakes his head, “B-But it’s so hard, Lou. I-It’s so hard. I want her back. I want- I want her back in my tummy, to feel her kick again, Lou. I wanted to give birth and hold her in my arms, I wanted to tell her how happy I am to have her. I wanted to tell her that her Daddy accepted her, but now she’s gone, Lou.” Harry just couldn’t stop crying, he wanted his baby  _ back _ , “She was just so little, she wasn’t even born. How could someone do this, why did they do this? I wanted her so bad, Lou. I wanted to kiss her and carry her and- and tell her about  _ us _ . I wanted- I wanted to finally come out and show everyone I’m happy, that we’re  _ happy _ . I wanted her to set us  _ free _ .” Harry sobs.

 

“Free?” Louis questions.

 

“Y-Yeah,  _ free _ . We would’ve- we would’ve been out together with our baby girl in the picture and we- we could’ve been  _ so happy _ . But she’s gone.”

 

Louis shakes his head, “We would’ve put the band in jeopardy, Harry. Our image, our efforts would've been ruined.”

 

God, Louis really needed to shut the fuck  _ up _ .

 

“NO! NO FUCK YOU!” Harry screams, “STOP SAYING THAT. I DON’T  _ CARE _ ABOUT OUR FUCKING IMAGE.”

 

“Harry listen-”

 

“NO YOU FUCKING LISTEN.” Harry slaps at Louis’ body to push him away, “ _ STOP _ TALKING ABOUT OUR BLOODY IMAGE, I JUST WANTED YOU, ME, AND OUR  _ BABY _ .”

 

“Okay, okay fuck Harry calm down-”

 

“I wanted to fucking come out Louis, I wanted to have our fucking baby girl. D-Did you lie about being happy about the baby!?” Harry screams once more, “Cause it fucking sounds like you’re  _ glad _ she’s gone!”

 

“ _ Harry! _ ” Before Louis could control himself, he slapped the back of his hand against Harry’s cheek, slapping the boy to silence.

 

Harry gasps in shock, grabbing at his stinging cheek to look back at Louis with shock, “ _ L-Louis _ ?”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare say that I’m glad she’s gone.”  _ Oh what a good actor Louis is _ , “I-I just want you fucking safe. But instead you take it as an excuse to accuse me that I wanted her gone, that I didn’t fucking care. How fucking  _ dare _ you.”

 

Harry cries out and tries to reach out to Louis, “Lou, Lou I’m s-sorry-”

 

The other, though, knocks his hands away, “No, get some fucking sleep Harry. I’m sleeping on the couch tonight. Goodnight.”

 

“L-Louis! Please I’m sorry!” Harry begs, but the other rushes out just too fast towards the exit of the bedroom’s door, leaving a sobbing messy Harry behind.

 

Louis laughs a little, though, at least  _ that _ should halt any uprising doubts, right?

 

✨✨✨✨

  
  


Liam and Niall, however, didn’t like Harry’s decision on not contacting the police. Once the boys were back at their designated locations, Niall and Liam devised a plan to find out what the fuck had happened. Harry gave a clear depiction of the attack, that someone out there knew about Harry’s pregnancy and didn’t want him to give birth to the child. Both were scared to admit their suspicions, that it was in fact someone from their inner circle who’s caused this, so they stayed mute and focused on the outer possibilities.

 

But both of them didn’t realize that their suspicions on a certain someone was something they’ve both got an exact match on.

 

“We, we should contact the police.” Niall tells Liam.

 

“Yeah, but you heard Harry.”

 

“Look, we can pay the whole lot to keep this as down low as possible. We need to catch the culprits, Liam. Harry’s told us everything he could remember, we’ll just voice it out-”

 

“Wouldn’t they need some kind of autopsy or somethin’ from Harry, though?” Liam asks.

 

“We had that done at the hospital remember? We can explain our situation and convince them to investigate while keeping this away from Harry and the media.” Niall explains, “Oh and-”

 

But Liam interrupts, “I don’t want Louis a part of all this either.”

 

The other chuckles, “I was just going to say that. I have- I have a weird suspicion on him, if I’m honest. Why don’t you want him in though?”

 

“Because when I suggested the police idea, he blew up. Pretty sure he’s done something to get Harry to say no. Why else would he not want to catch those bastards soon enough? I know Harry, Niall.”

 

“So do I and I agree. Okay it’s settled. Tomorrow you head to the police and I’ll head to the hospital to prepare to send anything over, alright?”

 

“Yeah and Niall?” Liam says.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I-I have a bad feeling. About Louis.” The man admits.

 

“You’re not alone.”

 

✨✨✨✨

 

The next morning came on pretty quick, but time felt still for the residence of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. The pair weren’t on great terms, especially since Louis slapped Harry for a reason that’s completely false. Louis didn’t care about their baby, at least he tries not to. He didn’t want a fucking child or a family. He liked the way things were even if he’s been associated with random women from time to time. He was fine with coming home to his Harry after dark, to see the boy ready for him to fuck.

 

Now, though, Harry seemed so… dead. He didn’t leave his room since last night and remained there on his bed staring up at the ceiling while petting at his recovering scar.

 

Louis felt as though things were going to settle on over just fine, that  _ no _ one will find out he’s the one who’s killed his own child, that has caused Harry to become a silent, broken figure.

 

Unfortunately, he didn’t realize that his fucked up slips were red flags for both Liam and Niall and boy, he had a big storm coming.

A really big storm.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“Harry?” Louis knocks on their shared bedroom door with some faulty breakfast at hand. Harry was still in his room, never made a peep and it bothered the man a bit. So he decided to go on ahead to make some breakfast, maybe that’ll cheer him up, “Harry, I’m coming in.”

 

He pushes the door open with his elbow and walks on in with a tray in his hands. He had took time to prepare some pancakes (better than he usually makes them) with Harry’s favorite juice, apple juice, “I brought some breakfast!”

 

Harry remained silent, though, sitting there looking unimpressed. Louis brushed it off and sat the meal down on their nearby nightstand, “You need to eat, love. So I made you some yummy breakfast!” The man smiles and pulls the plate of pancakes towards himself with a fork ready to be slipped into the other’s mouth, “How about I feed you, yeah? Open up, love.”

 

“I don’t want to eat, Louis.” Harry mutters, “Please, just leave me alone.”

 

“You need to eat, Harry.” Louis says sternly, “I made this breakfast for you and I can’t see you like this sulking all the fucking time.”

 

“I said I don’t want to eat.”

 

“Harry, Harry you said you’ll be strong for me.”

 

“And I said it’s fucking hard, Louis. Please just go away.” Harry snaps, “I want to be alone.”

 

“I spent time making this for you, I won’t leave till you eat, Harry.” Louis suggests, “I will feed you and you’ll finish this up, okay? Then we’ll cuddle. Are you still mad about yesterday? Baby, please I’m sorry I know I’m fucking crazy-”

 

Harry sniffles,  _ shit can all he do is just cry? _ , “No, No it’s not your fault. What I said, what I said was unforgivable. I’m the one that’s sorry, Lou.”

 

“Harry, baby, you lost something special I understand the pointing fingers. I’m just trying to stay calm because we’re on break and that doesn’t mean we should break too, yeah?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I-I’ll eat, but only a little.” Harry whispers.

 

Louis nods, “Fine by me.”

 

✨✨✨✨

Weeks have passed now, the situation sizzling on low and Louis felt as though he got away with something heinous and it made him feel ecstatic. Like he couldn’t believe that he successfully got rid of what could have been the biggest stain of his career. Louis was on top of the world now, literally lived with joy. Harry was still a bit reserved into himself, but slowly and gradually he began to get over the grief as well.

 

Everything was going on just fine… ‘till it wasn’t.

 

✨✨✨✨

 

“Liam, Liam what the fuck do we do. We don’t have any leads on this case or on the culprits.” Niall wailed. Both Liam and Niall were back at the police station discussing the situation privately with one of the head investigators.

 

“I-I know, but I have one person in mind. I don’t know if it’s appropriate to suggest, but… I really think he’s the one that would know, could be the cause.” Liam admits, “But, I feel awful to even suggest him.”

 

“Who, Liam. It’s better to get on it than to feel sorry for the fucking bastards-”

 

“I think our culprit is none other than Louis.”

 

The room felt cold all of a sudden and the investigator is stunned by this admission as well, because he knew that this Louis lad was a part of their band and here was his fellow mate calling him out.

 

Niall simply stares at Liam then back to the floor where his feet tapped shyly, “I-I was thinking that too, but I was- I was scared that it was- was a reach from me.”

 

“You think he’s the reason, too?” Liam questions, “Really?”

 

“Ever since Harry told me what happened, Louis’ never given me a good vibe.” Niall states, “I thought I was being daft, but now that you’re on the same boat we should try to find out if it’s true or not.”

 

The investigator nods his head, “Well, well now this case isn’t all that hopeless now is it?”

 

“I hope we’re wrong, though.” Liam admits, “I would rather be told anything else than to find out my own best friend was the cause of his own baby’s death, the cause of Harry’s pain.”

 

“But then we would have no idea of who cause all this, it’ll be over,” Niall mutters, “But I agree Liam, however I have a gut feeling Louis’ done something in all this. A really, bad gut feeling.”

 

Liam agrees, “I have a really bad feeling as well.”

 

“How do we figure this out, officer?” Niall asks.

 

The other man, who went by the name Julian, suggests, “Well, the first step is to find out any motive that Louis could possibly have and by all of your descriptions on his behavior, it is evident that he feels unsafe with the idea of Harry getting pregnant as well as the possibility of being exposed to the press. So there’s that, the motive. He wants everything kept in the dark, but Harry’s an obstacle to that. Not only that, Louis has shown aggressive behavior when you lads have suggested contacting the police or questioned his position on having a child in the first place. He reacted quite outwardly, yes?”

 

The two males nodded, Liam spoke, “Yeah, he was furious about the idea of contacting authority as well as asking if he wanted the baby in the first place. He was just so fucking concerned about his bloody image.”

 

“Well there you go, the motive and suspicion. Now, we need to check if he had any contact that’s not from your circle. The best way is to check his phone and we can figure out from there.” The man says, “If you see any suspicious numbers, immediately jot it down so we can track down the number and the owner of it. It may lead to the end of this case sooner than we think. That is if Louis really is a suspect in all this.”

 

“Yeah, yeah Liam and I should be able to attain that info. We’ll contact you as soon as possible.” Niall says, “Thanks so much.”

 

“It’s no problem.” Julian smiles, “Good luck, even though someone you love may fall apart in all this.”

 

“No one deserves protection if they’ve killed someone, even if they’re our friends.” Liam grits out, “Harry’s broken apart and is still covering, I can’t stand the idea of going back to my life when some fucker out there was the cause of leaving someone fatherless, leaving someone so  _ broken _ .”

  
Niall nods, “Even if that some fucker may be Louis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @harryonmen, you can prompt me any time.


	3. c h a p t e r t h r e e

"Harry, babe?"

Harry looks up from where he lays on his forlorn and sad comfort zone, "Hm?"

"Do you feel a bit better now, love?" Louis asks, his fingers quaking in anticipation for an answer.

It's a new morning, new dawn and although it seems like Harry's improving, it's very little and gradual. The poor ex-mother has random panic attacks and would lock himself up within their room for hours and hours. Louis _still_ had to be the one to get his shit together and prepare something for Harry to eat or else he would starve himself. Weeks have passed, but Harry's still his shallow, depressed self.

Which was a bit of a problem for Louis on his case. He hasn't slept with Harry for a while, ever since that night he had begged for forgiveness, they barely had any actual intercourse, but for some teasing and sexual fun. It frustrated Louis because he did have his regular morning wood needs, but his hand has grown out to be weary, dull. It isn't as exciting as Harry and Louis really, _really_ misses that mouth of his.

Yet, here, Harry was still sulking and remaining his dull, boring self. It annoys the hell out of Louis, a whole hell _lot_. Yeah, yeah you lost your baby, but it's been weeks. The doctor said you could have more (but Louis will make sure that doesn't happen again anytime soon) so why the hell is he still a sack of sadness?

Harry shakes his head, sucking in his lips in between his teeth to take a chewy bite, "I-I'm sorry."

"Harry, seriously you need to fucking get over it already. It's been weeks, two weeks and I am tired of seeing you like _this._ " Louis bites out, "We haven't slept together and-"

" _Two weeks ago_ a baby's been torn from my _body_." Harry intrudes, eyes glaring red with fingers curled into fists, "Two fucking weeks ago, I was left in front of a hospital for dead, _Louis_."

Louis tries to think of something to say, but could not and instead remains mute as Harry starts another one of his rants.

"Are you fucking _daft_?" Harry inquires, "Huh? Are you? I just- I can't believe you asked me to _get over it_."

The poor boy chuckles darkly and his eyes began to slip off more tears, all Louis felt though, was an  _annoyance._

"You ask me to stop sulking instead of trying to comfort me, trying to tell me it's okay we'll have another- or I don't know- act like you fucking cared about our _baby_." Harry spits, "You fucking- You- I just don't know how to even begin to describe how _hurt_ I am by what you just said. This- This wasn't like a fucking miscarriage, Louis. Someone out there _knew_ I was pregnant and had their _men_ come after me to get rid of my baby, someone out there wanted my baby to die." Harry haves out a strong sob, which resulted in having his voice shaken with whimpers, "Someone out there could attack me _again._ Because if they knew about me, my baby and managed to kill her, what if I get pregnant again? What if they kill my baby again?" Harry is shaking now, hands covering his face, "I'm living in _fear_ Louis, in fear that I'll lose my- my baby because whoever did this is _still_ out there and could- could do this again." Harry cries harder, "I-I never hurt anyone, but- but why did this happen to me? Not that anyone else deserves it I-I just don't understand _who_ could have done this to me."

 _That person was me_ , Louis thinks and instantly gives himself a mental slap.

"So you'll just sit here and feel sorry for yourself?" Louis asks, tone soft and calm.

Harry's eyes widen, "I-Is that what you think of me? That- That I feel _sorry_ for myself? What the fuck has gotten into you?" He gets off the bed and walks over to Louis, his pale legs exposed, soft and delicate. All Harry was wearing was an over sized sweater anyway.

Of course, Louis, felt more of a sexual lustful feel of looking at Harry rather than registering a single word Harry's just said.

"Well all you've been _doing_ was mope around for a bundle of cells-"

" _Louis!_ " Harry gasps and before he could control himself, he slaps Louis once again. A familiar sting that Louis felt from the last time Harry has hit him, " _Louis_!" Harry cries and grasps the man's shirt, "Are you _hearing_ yourself?! _Bundle of_ \- Louis that was our baby _girl_." The boy shouts, "Our baby _kicked. She heard our voices_. Louis our baby knew us and we felt _her_."

Louis simply shook his head, "And that fucking baby, which is obviously gone, has thrown your mind into the looney bin."

"What?!"

"We don't have sex anymore Harry, you won't let me touch you. i am a man that has needs, Harry. All I've been doing was feeling pity for you and cleaning after your fucking crying fits with _nothing_ in return!" Louis sighs, shit this argument was going out of hand, "I miss _my Harry._ "

"I-Is that-" Harry's furious, "I never said you can't touch me, but if it's about sex then you need to back the fuck off. I can't- I can't risk anything if that- that _monster_ hasn't been caught. If I do conceive again, I can lose my baby again-"

Louis snorts, "Who said I'll fuck you without a condom?"

"Excuse me?"

"Obviously, I made a mistake by fucking you without a condom which led to this whole bloody mess. I will not commit to making another mistake like _that_ happen." Louis spills, his words coming out of his lips unfiltered.

Harry's hands simply covered his own lips in shock as he backs away from the man he's always loved. Was Louis actually saying these things? The man he _adores_ said that- that their results of pregnancy was a bloody _mistake_?

"Louis." Harry gasps out, "Did- Did you never want a baby with me in the first place?"

Louis rolls his eyes, "Isn't it _obvious_? I was the one who got pretty mad about it in the first place."

"I- but- do you- do you not care about- about our loss?" Harry questions, "You- you said that, that you miss our baby, too-"

"Harry, I'm a person not a fucking monster. Yes, yes I felt bad you lost your baby-" Harry tries not to sob at how lethal Louis' tone is or the fact that he hasn't said _our_ baby, "however, I never wanted one in the _first_ place. You fucking kept a secret, lied to me. I found out the worst way possible. My boyfriend lookin' like some delusional freak prancing around the mirror-"

Harry sobs, " _Louis-_ "

"I never wanted a fucking baby, Harry. I never did. I do feel grief, but not anymore-" Louis sighs, _truth was he never felt sorry for it_ , "I am totally over it and it's time you did too. All you have been doing was cry and cry and I am fucking tired of it, just _tired_. You lost something that's not even been born yet so why the fuck are you still sad about something you haven't even met?!"

Harry stands in shock, absolute _shock_.

"That- that baby was inside of me. I _felt_ her. I ate _for_ her. I was living _for_ her. She was taken from me before she could even see her parents. Yes, I haven't met her, but I felt her _breathing_ inside of me. The kicks, the pains, the hunger, and the cramps... it was all _her_. She reminded me every day that she's in there, that she's being made inside of me to be ready for us, us as _parents._ "

"Well, did she fucking know I didn't want to _be_ a fucking parent? Did she know her impregnated father's a bloody liar? A rule breaker?" Louis points, "That her father is, in fact, one of those crazy freaky men that could give birth? No, she didn't. It's fucking good she's gone I would be embarrassed if I found out I was birthed out of a man and had my face plastered all over the news for it."

That's fucking _it_. Harry's upset, but that wasn't enough to describe how much _anger_ he's just accumulated from Louis' words.

"L-Louis." He stutters, his mind set on something he should have done since this mess started.

"What fucking now-"

"We're _over_."

✨✨✨✨

Niall and Liam had begun their intriguing search for clues, but what they really needed was some sort of evidence off of Louis. Of course, they planned to take the man's phone, however, how are they supposed to do that? It's not like they could straight up and say, "Hey, we think you killed your own kid so we need something to back it up and hopefully it isn't true and it was all just a silly misunderstanding."

Ha. Ha. _No._

"Liam, how the hell will we get Louis' phone anyway?" Niall groans.

The pair were out of the police station and off to get home, to begin some kind of plan.

"All we need is Louis' recent calls of this year and see if there are any suspicious callers in correlation to this month or perhaps year. Who knows how long this planning's been going on, if Louis' the actual culprit of course." Liam states.

"Yeah." Niall nods, "I agree. Maybe we could-"

But before he could speak, he gets a phone call which was none other than, "Speak of the devil- Hello?"

" _Hey, mate it's Louis_." The other line speaks.

Niall rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I know. Caller ID remember?"

" _Very funny, but I need your help._ " Louis requests.

Niall's a bit confused and Liam catches the strange look, patting the lad to charade his question of, _What's he saying?_

Niall simply raises a hand to shush Liam up, "Uh why?"

" _Harry and I kind of got into a fight and well, I fucked up. Said some stupid shit and I tried to apologize, but he's not hearing any of it. So he kicked me out. I need a place to stay for a bit so I can like settle myself elsewhere or something._ "

"Settle yourself elsewhere? What? The hell? Don't you mean you'll rub your fat ass on us and then when Harry's calm you'll go back?" Niall inquires, while Liam continues to drive them home now, curious to what the hell's Niall talking about.

" _We- Well Harry did, we broke up. I mean Harry broke up with me._ "

Niall's jaw drops and he looks at Liam who has no fucking idea, "YOU GUYS BROKE UP?! The fuck did you do Louis?!"

Liam gasps and nearly crashes into empty space as he strikes the breaks. Thank goodness the roads were clear today. _The fuck_?! Liam mouths.

" _Yeah, I-I said some shit, but Harry's too heated to- to think things. Hopefully, he'll get his head on right after a few days. Do you guys think you can take me in? Just for a little?_ "

Niall looks at Liam and mouths, _he wants to stay over with one of us._

Liam immediately nods and makes a B-Line for Harry's and Louis' home. This is perfect, to attain information from Louis' phone will e much easier of Louis' device is at their home. They could distract him and easily grab the device.

"Yeah, sure. Are you out there now? We'll come over and- and is Harry okay?" Niall asks.

" _Thank God and I don't know. I left him in his room after he got a bit physical and well now I'm out here._ "

Niall sighs, "Okay. Alright. We'll come there and I'll stay with Harry while Liam takes you back."

Louis slightly rolls his eyes on the other end but says okay anyway. With that, the pair hangs up on each other.

"Well, Liam. I think God's on our side." Niall laughs.

"Sounds like you do want Louis to be our culprit." Liam mumbles.

Niall's smile drops, "It's- I don't know. It's just my gut feeling. It's somehow excited to- to decode Louis out."

"I'm actually scared." Liam admits and takes a turn towards their destination, "I mean like, Louis' been saying he wants to save our reputation and calls Harry a- a weirdo. But if he did commit- commit this _crime_. Who knows what the fuck it means for us as a band and for Harry as- as his boyfriend."

"Yeah, about _that_. The reason why we are picking up Louis is because he broke up with him." Niall says, "Louis said some shit and it probably hit Harry hard because- well I'll be staying over at Harry's tonight while you take Louis back."

Liam shakes his head, "Louis' a fucking prick."

"Yeah, I don't know him anymore. I just need him over so we can maybe grab some kind of link. That could like help us. I just want Harry to feel safe again. That's all." Niall concludes.

Liam nods, "Same here."


	4. c h a p t e r f o u r

"Where's Harry?"

Immediately after receiving Louis' call, both Liam and Niall had rushed to get to Harry's home. Once they had arrived, they could see Louis sitting there at the corner of the home's drive way taking a few drags out of a cigarette.

"Well look who it is sitting there dragging a smoke." Liam hissed, "Niall, you head on down to the house and check on Harry, I'll deal with Louis over here."

Niall nods, "Alright, just park on over. The nerve of him... what's with his constant smoking anyway?"

"Says it relieves stress." Liam replies with the roll of his eyes, "More like bullshit to me."

"Hm. Oh I think he sees us." Niall points at the man who looks back with dry, red eyes and a frown clasped around his fired cigarette, "I'll head on down and you go ahead with getting Louis in. When I get back we can check his phone with some distraction-"

"Just go check on Harry, Niall. I think I can handle getting info from his phone. It's not like he doubts us or anything. Like, he has no idea we're trying to perpetrate him." Liam clarifies, "Alright, I'll get him in."

They share a hum of agreement and immediately jump out of Liam's car to head on towards Harry's home.

"Nialler, Payno!" Louis drags, "Good to see you lads. Harry decided to be a little bit of a pressed nut," Louis starts, "So I really needed a place and I am sorry for the short notice."

"Uh. It's fine." Niall says, "I'll go in and check on-"

"Woah, woah you're going to be here?" Louis shakes with a shy laugh, "Why are _you_ staying here?"

"What do you mean by _why_?!" Niall asks, flabbergasted by Louis' audacity to even question.

"Leave Harry alone? Like why the hell do you need to stay here after he's _just_ broken up with me?!" Louis spits onto the ground and crushes his cigarette with the heel of his shoe, "Hell, Harry decides to break up with me and he's already got blonde boy over here head over heels for him. Just nice."

"Louis what are you fucking _talking_ about?!" Liam intrudes, "Are you-"

"Am I asking if Nialler here had some special connections with Harry behind my back? Well, yes I am asking that."

"What?! _What?!_ " Niall chokes out, "How could you- you know what. Before I _beat_ the shit out of you better get the fuck out of here with Liam while _I_ go ahead and check on Harry. I swear if he's any worse now because of your _selfish_ ass I'm going to forget we're bandmates."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Go ahead and have your fun with the pathetic fool. How could he break up with _me_? Then kick me out? Over a damn dead baby? It's been weeks!" Louis screams, "I am tired of this- this sad cloud looming over the house just because Harry's a damn fucking cry baby!"

" _ENOUGH_!" Liam shouts, "Enough. Let's go and take your shit. Do you _want_ to stay with one of us or not?!"

Louis coughs at the back of his hand, his cheeks on fire with blushes of shame, "A-Alright. Sorry. _Sorry_ for blowing up. I-I'm just a little uneasy."

"Okay, no biggie. Now let's fucking go and let Niall fix the damage you've caused-"

"I didn't cause anything-"

" _Louis_ -" Liam grits out.

"Fine fine let's go."

//

With Liam dragging Louis' load onto his car he prepares to leave with the man as Niall waves them goodbye, making sure to give Liam a slick thumbs up

With all that put aside, Niall immediately makes his way into the desolate home to find Harry and comfort the boy. He frowns to himself, thinking about how horribly crushed Harry is because of Louis' obstructive behavior.

"Harry? Love?" He calls out quietly, "You in here?"

He tunes his ears in when Harry hasn't replied. Niall walks on a little more to head upstairs and soon he hears heavy sniffles tied in with strangled sobs.

"Oh Harry." He whispers to himself, then immediately makes a run for it up and up the crooked stairs all the way to the source of the sound.

"Harry? Harry?!" Niall barges in through the door, suddenly in shock as he stares back at a fragile young man curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing his eyes all while holding on to his cheek.

Wait.

"Harry?!" Niall exclaims and kneels in besides the boy, pulling him up as he watches Harry cry harder and harder by the passing time, "What the fuck happened?! What- _what the fuck_ happened to you face?!"

The blond's spitting out questions left and right, wondering what the fuck had just happened?! Harry's cheek is raw red, definitely signifying that he's been slapped _hard_ with bruises calloused at the sides of his neck and arms.

"N-Niall. _Niall._ " Harry couldn't stop crying, shaking his head back and forth, "L-Louis-"

"What did that fucker _do_?" Niall asks.

"He, he-" Harry's chest hopped from his crying as he wails in pain and agony with hiccups nearly choking him, "He _hit_ me." As though reality hadn't hit hard enough, Harry felt as though he just surprised himself all over and wailed even _harder_ because the man he absolutely _adored_ had _hit_ him.

"He _what_ -"

"I-I told him- him to l-leave, but he got so mad. I was so s-scared." Harry covers his face, "S-So scared. C-Christ. He looked like- like he was _possessed_ , then he started to slap me, grab me, and _choke_ me."

"Shit-" Niall tries his best not to break, but it was hard to when your soft baby friend is breaking to _his_ core, "Harry come here." He takes Harry into his arms and allows the boy to cry out as much as he can onto his chest, tears seeping through real fast, "Harry, Harry tell me you're okay-"

"H-How can I be okay when- when the one man I _love_ decided to h-hit me!?"

//

_"L-Louis." He stutters, his mind on set of something he should have done since this mess started._

_"What fucking now-"_

_"We're_ over _."_

_"E-Excuse me?" Louis inquires, edging on in as though he hadn't heard Harry the first fucking time, "What did you just say?"_

_Harry tries to muster the courage from the pit of heart, "I said we're over-"_

_But Louis immediately breaks out into a manic like laughter, "We're over? Did you just say we're over."_

_"Yes! Now get the fuck out of my- LOUIS!?" Harry screams as the other man charged up to him and knocks him right down to the floor, but before the boy could process Louis was right back on him, pulling at his hair, "Louis! Louis you're hurt-"_

_"You fucking ungrateful bitch." The man grits, "I've been with you since the fucking beginning, since the start of our famous lives. I've been here protecting our asses, going out on PR stunts, and now you want to end our relationship!?"_

_"Louis you're- fuck!" Harry shouts in response as Louis' hand collides against the side of his face, "Louis stop-"_

_"I am sick of your ass, Styles. Sick of your depressed ass. You know what, fine-" Louis' anger fueled his inner disdain for Harry's new personality and his hands dropped to take a firm grip to Harry's throat, "I am tired, tired of trying to cheer your lazy ass. You lost an unborn baby, not a fucking leg, not your mother. It's a bloody pack of cells and I am sick of you asking me whether I cared about it or not. You want to hear it, well hear it. I never fucking cared about the baby and I sure as hell don't care about it when it's gone. Have a nice fucking life, Styles, while it lasts. I'll leave, but I know you'll come back crawling to me and you better because no one's going to be with someone like you after me."_

_Not even Louis himself had understood what he'd just spit, but Harry for sure got one thing clear and that had been Louis' incredible disgust with Harry. Louis... wasn't Louis anymore. Harry gasped out and gripped Louis' hands, tugging them off from his neck._

_"GET OUT!" Harry screams, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"_

_"I AM!" Louis shouts then storms out of the room to gather his things as fast as he could, leaving Harry to fall apart on the floor._

//

"That fucking bastard." Niall mutters, "Do you need anything checked-"

"N-No Niall." Harry seems to have calmed down while tucked in under Niall's arms and had stopped his onslaught of tears coming from his eyes, "I-It just stung and bruised a little, but nothing serious. I just- Louis never wanted a baby with me."

"Harry-"

"He-He lied this entire time, saying sorry and that- that he was here for the baby and I. He lied the entire time. H-He must've been happy to have heard the news of my-" Harry shuts his lips trying oh so hard not to break out into sobs again, "baby's death. I just- I just don't know why he's changed so much Niall. He doesn't- He _isn't_ the Louis I fell in love with all those years ago. This one's _selfish_ , terrifying, and- and a fucking _bastard_."

"I agree, something's gotten Louis incredibly worked up. Something's not right and it hasn't been sitting on my stomach right." Niall says unintentionally then gulps when Harry asks, "What? What do you mean Niall?"

 _Not a good idea to get Harry involved. If he finds out we think Louis killed his kid, who knows how he'll react_ , Niall shook his head and smiles, "Nothing Harry. Now I guess you're a free single man right?"

"I lost everything, yeah. My baby and now the love of my life." Harry grumbles, but at least he officially stopped his crying, "I honestly don't know where the fuck I went wrong that all this shit is just stepping on me _now_."

"Well, Louis thinks no one's going to be charmed by your pretty self, right?" Niall asks.

"Ugh, Niall what are you trying to get at?" Harry asks and pushes away from Niall to wipe down his face then cross his arms.

"I am tired of seeing you cry because of him and it's time you turn the tables on him. Let's go out and meet some guys, just to live a little." Niall suggests.

"B-But-"

"Harry, Louis doesn't deserve the winning satisfaction of leaving you here making you feel pathetic. Forget the shit he said and let's go out, I want you to get out of this room at least. You need the fresh air and I want to see you cry happily about sex instead of crying over Louis." Niall laughs but stops when Harry's glaring back. (Well, not really, Harry's too cute no matter what he does to be honest.)

"Don't ever say that again, Jesus you're _weird_." Harry groans, but nods to the man, "But you're right. I'm tired of feeling like shit over Louis. He's said such mean and scary things and they've just been swarming around my head all over and over again... I just want it to stop."

"So...." Niall drags, gesturing Harry to finish his point.

"Let's go out, Nialler. I want him to get the fuck off my mind."

"That a lad!"

✨✨✨✨

"What the _fuck's_ gotten into you?" Liam begins all while he steers the car towards his flat, "What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?!"

"The hell do you mean by that?!" Louis spats, "There's nothing wrong with me."

"You've become _hostile_ towards Harry. You know? The same man you've always gushed and cheered about? The one you _love_." Liam emphasizes.

"And? _Where_ am I being hostile? We're a bloody _couple_ and couples have their ups and downs. Right now we're having our downs so I have no idea what's wrong with that." Louis mutters.

"You're treating Harry like _shit_ , you really don't see what's wrong with that?" Liam shouts.

Louis simply scoffs at the other's remarks and turns away to face out through the car's window. Liam decides that there really isn't any point to continue with this argument if Louis' just going to remain ignorant about _everything_.

//

Harry blew out his nose, washed his face, and then slumped back into Niall's arms after the lad instigated him to freshen up after crying so much. However, now he felt a bit lighter and relaxed.

"You feel better, Haz?" Niall asks gently as he rubs down Harry's shoulders with the palm of his hands.

"Yeah, can we go out now? I can like, get ready. You're right, I feel too cooped up and like I just don't want to think anymore." Harry grumbles.

"Yes! You can go ahead and get changed I'll text Liam I'm taking you out, then."

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs then?"

"Yeah, course."

Niall heads out of the room to reach the stairs below and pulls out his phone to send a quick text to Liam.

 **Niall:** Hey, Li. Change of plans. Looks like you'll be doing the lurking.  
**Liam:** I just reached home with Mr. Rants a lot, but okay. Why?  
**Niall:** Convinced Harry he should stop giving a fuck and go out for a while. He said okay so I'll be taking him out to a bar.  
**Liam:** You sure that's a good idea?  
**Niall:** Liam, you saw how emotionally distressed Harry's been. Don't you think we should like help him bump up a little?  
**Liam:** Yeah, yeah just be careful. I'll try to check through Louis' phone in the meanwhile. Keep an eye out for Harry too, don't want him to fuck up or anything.  
**Niall:** Pft, okay.

With the last push of a send, Niall slips his phone back into his pocket and awaits to see what tonight will bring. He really wants Harry to relax, the lad's gotten too much of an emotional burden already and who knows what results they'll get after snooping through Louis' phone.

_____________

 


	5. c h a p t e r f i v e

"Payno, help grab my bags will ya?" Louis pestered as soon as his feet comes down onto the grey pavement of Liam's house; looks like he'll be staying over at this lad's house until Harry stops acting like a childish mess.

Liam rolled his eyes in response and struggled as he grasps onto the black handles of Louis' baggage to tug them into the entrance of his home, "Well, alright then make yourself feel at home I guess."

"Ah, Li, once Harry gets his head out of his ass I'll be out of here and back to Harry's home and heart. Don't worry about it, yeah?" Louis clarified.

 _More like you've got your head real far up your own ass_ , Liam thinks.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I'll go get your shit in and you could stay in one of my guest rooms. We could just hang out and play on my play station afterwards or something." Liam suggests.

Louis nods to the idea, feeling a bit relieved to the thought. He needed to relax, hang out with friends, and maybe try to recollect himself since he did create such an onslaught of spills and messes between him and Harry. But.. why did he act like this? This bubbling annoyance of Harry's grief continued to grow and he just couldn't place _why_. Then again, Louis _is_ the one who had killed off his and Harry's baby, their _unborn baby_. Was it guilt, fear of being caught, a sense of suffocation? If it were any of those things, Louis wouldn't dare admit to it thus his behaviors towards his close ones were a bit irrational and abusive. Yeah, Louis did need to breathe a bit and relax so the thought of playing some games and kicking Liam's ass digitally made him feel a bit better.

"You know what, that sounds like a great idea." Louis smiles back to Liam and takes his light baggages up to Liam's guest room to dump onto his bed and extra wardrobes, quickly pulling out his hygienic items to use the bathroom. He felt like he needed a hot shower to clear up the tension on his mind and body.

With a soft breath out and clothes off, he heads to the bathroom.

//

"Are you really going to go out like that?" Niall asks in slight shock when Harry appears out of his bathroom and down towards the front door with his outfit. He was wearing shorts, really _short_ shorts and a floral tank top that fell loosely over his tummy, "Like, not that you don't look good but like-"

"I don't give a fuck Niall." Harry responds and crosses him arms, "I'm single now and angry if I want to let loose, I _will_ let loose. I am sick of slumping over and feeling like shit and every time I feel like I will get a little bit better, Louis pounds onto my head out of the blue with his bullshit side of the story. Now that I know the truth and his true colors in this situation, I need to stop acting like _he_ only matters and that what I feel doesn't matter when it does." He rants.

"Wow. Okay." Niall says, "Then are you thinkin' about getting laid too?"

"What?" Harry exasperates out, "No, I mean like it's been a while since Louis and I, but no. God no, Niall. I-I just."

Absolutely not.

Harry's looking for a way to _show_ Louis he did have enough with his abrupt behavior, but h didn't have the heart to corrupt _everything_ they had together as a couple. Yeah, they're broken up now and Harry's technically single, a free man... but Louis' been his first for literally everything and the thought of moving on way too fast... felt wrong.

"Sorry, sorry I shouldn't have asked." Niall immediately says, "You ready, though?"

"Yeah, let's go get wasted!" Harry laughs, his heart hurts a bit because of Louis, but if he's down right honest... Louis' right. Harry needs to get his shit together.

//

The music was ridiculously loud and stung Harry's ears as soon as he reached his destination with Niall right by his side. At first, he might have been a little bit worried about what he was wearing, but this is a bar and not many of these people seemed to faze about his appearance so it was safe to go ahead and catch some drinks, he guesses.

"I'm going to go get some drinks!" Harry exclaims to Niall over the loud bass, "I'll catch up with you after!"

Niall nods in response, "Alright! Don't get too far though! If you need anythin' just ring me! I'll make sure to reach you!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever!"

Then with that the pair parted their ways and allowed the loud music and swarm of bodies drift their souls into a swirling whirl of freedom and carefreeness.

/

"I really did need that." Louis sighs happily. It felt really, really good to have taken that bath. It was like the water had some kind of magical work to it, sucking up the nasty negativities that succumbed to Louis' behavior. Then when Louis had pulled the plug to his little bath kingdom, the water drained away along with his unexplainable anger, "Hm, hopefully all this stupid drama ends soon. I'm getting sick of using my left hand."

But, then again Harry _did_ break their relationship... yet for some reason Louis wasn't sure if he should actually register that concept. Like... was this an actual break up? Did Harry _mean_ it when he said that they were over?

"Nah." Louis chuckles to himself, "That bitch would die for me, he couldn't just let go of me _that_ easy."

Right?

Well, Louis _must_ be right. Like, Harry and him were an unbreakable pair since the early 2010s and they've been together since then (even if it were all in private and no one else, but family and mates knew about their relationship) so how the hell would it be over that fast? Yeah, not possible.

Especially if it's going to be over some dumb dead _baby_. Yeah, Louis had to admit he did say some nasty shit, but like... it was the _heat_ of the moment! What else could he have done? He was just angry, infuriated with Harry. His mind rattles with irrational fears that just slipped out of his lips before he could filter them. So... Harry breaking up with him? Ending their very long _relationship_? No, not possible.

Louis knows, he is damn sure, that in just a couple of days Harry will be popping up on Louis' caller ID begging him to come back and hold his weak, frail self.

Louis is _absolutely_ sure Harry will call him back, like come on. This is _Harry_ he's talking about.

Then again, Louis doesn't know much about how Harry works like he thinks. Harry, in fact, does have this mind set of keeping Louis away from him until that bastard apologized for the chaos he's started.

Louis rolls his eyes, "Why am I even thinking about all this. Harry's mine and I'm his, he'll be begging for me and my cock soon, I know it."

What's Louis got to worry about? Harry's obviously just in his heat of mind that has shocked him, so this whole bullshit is probably just a little one of Harry's delusions that will end in a couple of weeks.

Louis' sure about it.

//

"Louis! You done with your shit or what?"

"Yeah! Just stuffin' my travel bags away!" The man shouts back, "You settin' up that game of yours so I could kick your ass?"

"Oh shut it!"

No, but what Liam's _really_ doing is trying to figure out how and when should he snatch Louis' phone to check his messages and recent calls. Maybe while Louis' distracted he could get the phone from him? Or during the time Louis' asleep? He really isn't sure, but he doesn't want to commit to any mistakes that could exert any reason for Louis to be suspicious of his actions.

Liam had thought about doing something like drugging Louis like those movies or something, but he didn't have any of those drugs and it would be weird to just suddenly run out of the house for some sleeping drugs while Louis' in preparing to come back down any minute.

Then what _can_ Liam do?

He really isn't sure. Liam did think about sneaking in to Louis' room while he's asleep, but Louis' a light sleeper and if Liam makes one little mistake, it's the end for him. He was just so in depth with his thoughts that-

"Mate?"

"Ah!" Liam shouts as a voice erupts from behind him with a pat to his back, "O-Oh hey, Louis."

"Damn, what's crawled up your ass? You've been tense since I've gotten here. Things alright?" Louis asks.

"Y-Yeah you just surprised me is all, but shouldn't _you_ be the one who's sad and well... depressed? Like Harry broke up with you. You're single and well kicked out of your shared home!"

"Oh man," Louis shakes with laughter, "What a joke. Why would I cry over it? Like I said, this is _Harry_. Harry will call back crying for me, just wait."

Liam, however, doesn't believe that, "Yeah, alright."

"Anyway, let's get to that game yeah?"

//

Harry wasn't sure of how many shots he had just consumed, but one thing that's for sure is that he's definitely _drunk_. For a second, before he took a shot, he had thought about his _baby_ , but his heart fell when he remembered that his baby no longer lives within him. So that one shot turned into two then three then four and so much more.

The one thing, though, that Harry hated about was his lack of an ability to control his emotions. Harry splurged a while ago with snot and tears when he'd been sober, but now he's drunk and all he could think about was that _fight_. Louis' absolutely crazy, insane, and a monstrous bastard. Yet, Harry still _loves_ him and _yearns_ for him. But, Harry can't let his stupid love become a weakness. He so badly wants Louis back in his home, but if he calls and lets the man back it'll just prove how weak of a person Harry is. He just can't let Louis step over him like this, Harry just can't.

So yeah, did Harry start crying again? Yes.

"I just don't _get_ it." Harry sniffles and tries his best not to be loud, but it's not like anyone could hear him through this bar's music.

He cries a little more and his head started to ache, he felt really sick like he's about to pass out, but stops his nosiness when he feels a gentle nudge on his shoulder.

"Uh, mate? You alright there? I thought I heard somethin' and I wanted to check if you're, you know, okay."

 _That voice.._.

Harry turns a bit too fast for his liking and sees a man he thought he'd never see again.

" _Z-Zayn_?!" Harry gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao yes this might be Zarry endgame


	6. c h a p t e r s i x

_"Z-Zayn_?"

The tan man that had a gentle hold over Harry's shoulder suddenly freezes and takes a closer, speculated look towards Harry's features. Wow, it really is Harry sitting there crying his eyes out.

"Uh, yeah." Zayn shrugs, honestly he's in a bit of shock. Not that he's upset or freaked out to see his ex-band mate here out of the blue after absolutely no contact, no, he's just a bit surprised to see _this_ side of Harry after not seeing him at _all_. Why was he crying? Now, Zayn should stop here and just walk away, not get himself involved since he's the one who had cut everything off between them in the first place; between him and the entire band, but seeing Harry like this... it just made him _curious_ like he really _needed_ to know, "Well, this is a bit awkward, but my question still stands. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Now, him and Harry had a bit of a history that no one else knew about. Most people took it as typical best friends and well everyone was hell bent over Larry Stylinson being an actual thing, no one took time to notice ZaynAndHarry. When Louis had broke into fights or Harry had been hurt either mentally or physically, Zayn was there _for_ Harry. Yeah, they weren't _that_ intimate, but physicality measures don't need to define an actual, sensual feeling of passion for one another. The emotional captivities both Zayn and Harry had were something that no one else could easily decode. Well, at least that's what Zayn felt. Harry had been too fond of Louis, infatuated with his elderly self that there really hadn't been any room for Zayn to come in and swipe up his heart. Thus, Zayn's been in many questionable relationships from some random dancer, to Perrie, and apparently Gigi (which is definitely for promotional business, might he add).  But... coming face to face with this boy he had a hint of lust and love for all those years ago... Zayn might have felt something inside of his own chest which reciprocated into the form of 'hey I see you crying, what's wrong and let me help you out.' There might have been _more_ on Zayn's mind that wanted to pry Harry into his arms, hold him tight and whisper to his ear, " _I missed you, I miss us_." But, there's a problem. There never really was an 'us' to begin with.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Harry slurs with an obvious hint of distaste.  Harry takes a hand of his own and palms at his face, wiping any traces of his tears.

"I just wanted to know if everything's okay. A few lads and I just came here to hang out. I didn't think I'd see you ever again, let alone here in a bar." Zayn mutters.

"Well _nothing_ is wrong so you-" Harry hiccups and points back into Zayn's face, "can leave me the hell alone."

Zayn simply ignores him and takes a seat beside the boy, "Harry, seriously... I never saw you cry like this when things were sober, let alone having you drunk off your ass. Did... Did something happen? Between you and management? Life? _Louis_?"

Yeah, Zayn pretty much knows things without having to take a few seconds to analyze. Probably because when they were together, most of Harry's tears were caused by those very things. Especially by Louis.

"Do you have some kind of fucking 6th sense?" Harry jokes and suddenly starts to laugh, leans back against the bar counter and stretches. Zayn tries his best not to note on what Harry's wearing and how much _skin's_ being fed to his eyes. But, Zayn couldn't help it and _does_ take note of the revealing skin of Harry's stomach underneath his tank top. Since when did Harry's pale tummy skin get thicker? Was that a faint scar?

His eyes flicker back to the man, "Uh no. Harry. Look, I know you and I-"

" _You and IIIIII,_ I loved that song-" Harry giggles, "But you probably hated it," he pouts, "That's why you left us."

"Harry-" Zayn bites his lips as he tries to speak, trying his best to not make things as awkward as it is now, "Harry be serious with me. Just because I decided to go solo and leave the band doesn't mean I don't care about you guys, that I don't care about you-"

"Oh cut it." Harry spits, "Bullshit. Just absolute _bullshit_."

"Harry-"

"You continue to trash us right after you left. Aren't you going to release a book soon spilling tea on how much of a struggle it was for you to be in a band with us?"

"It's about management-"

"Same fucking thing!" Harry screeches, "But... you know what go _ahead_. So what if I'm crying right now for whatever reason? You don't really care. I'm not going to be one of your next charity cases for the papers, Zayn. I don't need nor do I want your _pity_." Harry hiccups once more and shit was his head ache trying to roast his brain?

"H-"

"I should get used to it though. This _back stabbing_. I mean like I really cared about you, man. I cared so much and then you decided to step out on us, on _me_. But of course here you are in all your glory asking if I'm alright. What a fucking twist of _fate._ " He laughs a little, "Like, Louis stepped out on me too."

 _So it is Louis' fault_ , Zayn thinks.

"So much happened and we just started fighting about it all blah blah he comes back I fall into this blah trap of his and then he just stabs me again and I'm not even sure if he'll come back again. Either way, I'm just a worthless piece of shit who couldn't protect his kid-"

"Kid?!" Zayn exclaims, but Harry's now in his little own world blabbering like crazy.

"And Louis, God that _fucker_. I hate him, I hate him so much," all of a sudden Harry has his hands on his own face breaking into a fresh sob, "But I _love_ him and he continues to step all over me!"

Zayn saying he's shocked is an understatement to what he really feels, "Harry-"

"And _you_." Harry shouts, "Don't touch me you lying bastard. You're just like any other man in my life. Coming into my life and then stepping right out. Just like my Dad and Louis. God I hate men. I hate my life!" He stands on his feet, but his body felt like an overcooked noodle that squiggled everywhere, "I- I-"

Fuck, this headache's getting even _worse_. Everything's spinning now, what was Harry ranting about again? He could hear some voice calling his name, but what was that man's name again? Shit.

Suddenly, everything's just gone _black_.

//

Well fucking _shit_.

Zayn shouts Harry's name as he makes a fast move to catch Harry who's suddenly out cold. Well, just his luck. The boy bloody fainted on him. No one else seemed to see the pair's despair, probably since this kind of behavior has happened a lot in bars like these.

"Looks like I'll have to take you back to my place whether you like it or not." Zayn groans.

This isn't supposed to happen. He came out tonight to hang with friends and now he's leaving the bar with an ex band mate and best friend in his arms. He sighs and takes Harry into his arms, lifting him up in bridal style. Zayn tries his best to not feel a heat pool under his tummy when he takes a closer look at Harry's pale features in contrast to red, tear streaked cheeks. His body is over all a soft work of art and trust Zayn when he calls something art. Harry's just one of those beautiful things even though he hates to admit it.

Harry's legs were completely smooth, _He still shaves 'em_. Zayn thinks, remembering their older years when Harry would bug him asking if guys can shave their legs or not.

The man goes on ahead not sure of Harry came along with anyone else and doubts that he did because who in the right mind would leave someone as fragile as Harry to wail on his own where anything could go wrong.

Oh yeah, _Niall_ , but Zayn didn't know anything about his appearance at this bar.

"Driver!" Zayn calls out and within seconds the man's trusted chauffeur comes in a lavish car to take both him and Harry back to his home.

//

 _Did he fucking eat a cow?_ Zayn tries to not mind it, but Harry's heavy. Heavier than before, he means, but like it's just been a year and the last time he's carried the guy he was absolutely light as a _feather_.

Harry's still out cold letting out small snores out of his plush red lips.

"You're still beautiful when you sleep." Zayn says quietly, "And I need to shut my fucking mouth."

With some more heavy steps onward he finally reaches his room and opens the door to his large king sized bed and gently places Harry down onto the silky, white sheets. Some would wonder, uh what are you doing Zayn? Aren't you currently out with Gigi Hadid? Yeah, for the papers. They didn't actually live together or do anything. Just when they needed some paper headlines they would barge into a van and peep on out with some casual clothes and walking styles to fool everyone into their whole relationship persona. He never understood why outsiders fucking cared in the first place, but that's what pays the bills apparently.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asks rhetorically and curls a hand into Harry's long locks to pull them away from his sleeping expression, "You look so _tired_."

His heart beats against his chest (and cock, just be real here Zayn), blood rushing all over to see how _delicate_ and _vulnerable_ Harry looks on his bed. The shorts were riding on high and Harry's legs were on full display and that tank top just shriveled up to Harry's chest, barely below his nipples. Zayn's eyes scoped the boy's body, thinking about how envious he is of Louis and any other male figure that may have touched and ravished Harry as their own. Zayn could only dream and yeah it's been such a long time... how could these emotions suddenly unravel in such an ominous meet up? It's just this mix of lust and passion intertwined that has Zayn himself in shock to how he really feels towards Harry.

That's when his eye catches the faint scar again, where the fuck is _that_ from? Plus, that weird utter of words Harry blasted back in the bar; the mention of a _kid_? What in God's name did Louis do _this_ time?

Zayn ponders whether he should ask Harry when he awakes, but of course what his real concern should be is how to explain to Harry why he's on Zayn's bed in the first place. If anything, once morning comes, Harry's going to cause havoc throughout Zayn's flat. Well, Harry's sleeping his bed and Zayn's not the type of man to get his neck bent over some rich couch.

"Might as well get beaten for this later." Zayn grumbles and takes off his own shirt and trousers till he's just in his boxers.

He helped try to make it as comfortable as possible for Harry and takes off his ridiculously heeled boots then tosses them aside. Zayn looks back at the digital clock that blared on top of his night stand and realized how late at night it was. Hm. After calming Harry down tomorrow he should start prying and try to cultivate their lost passions for one another.

Zayn doesn't know why, but his insides are churning, yelling at him as though this meet up was has a purpose.

Harry continues to huff out little whimpers and snores all while Zayn tucks him in then the man proceeds to slip in beside the man at the other side of the bed.

 _So close, yet so far_. Zayn thinks before the night takes him away for another lengthy slumber.


	7. c h a p t e r s e v e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments!  
> My twitter is @harryonmen  
> and wattpad is @bttmhrry

"Liam! Shit you suck at this game!" Louis insults and continues go clicker and clacker his fingers against the game control, wiping Liam's ass down with his mad gamer skills.

"This is why I never play shit with you." Liam grunts. _Fuck I need Louis' phone_. He thinks.

But how? In addition, where the fuck is Niall? Should he have not come back with Harry left at home already? He didn't even call. God, Liam's always getting the hard shit to do while Niall's out there with Harry getting his ass drunk. If anything, Niall's probably going to crash back at Harry's house.

Liam coughs awkwardly and sweats a bit more as he asks, "Uh. Hey Louis. For like some reason my texts weren't working right. Think I can like use your phone to check what's going on."

"Why would you need my phone?" Louis asks.

"To text myself obviously." Liam huffs.

"You're not going to like secretly add porn on it or something, right."

"W-What?" Liam's face goes red, slightly aggravated by Louis' skeptical questions, "No what the fuck Louis."

"Just playin' with you mate, here." Louis tosses his phone in which Liam quickly catches, "Just give it back after I'm gonna go hit the loo real quick. The passcode's 1991."

 _Thank the fucking lord._ Liam thinks.

"Alright, I'll uh... just set everything up and stuff and see what's wrong with my phone." Liam clarifies in which Louis simply hums to and immediately heads off towards the bathrooms.

 _Fuck, is this luck?_ Liam rests his head back against the couch and begins to scavenger through his recent calls from this month's and last month's when his eyes catch on a suspicious set of  numbers that's been called to around three to four times. However, Louis never saved the number. Weird. His heart thumps against his chest from anxiety and anticipation as he quickly jots the number into his own phone's notes section for later reference. He could take this back to the investigator's office and ask them for further instructions on how to approach this new discovery.

 _New discovery_.

Yeah, Liam's a bit freaked out. If it turns out that Louis' the one behind all this mess... he has no idea what he'll do. Then again, Louis' behavior's been way off for the past few weeks and that _bastard_ gives no remorse to how he treats Harry. Everything's such a messy mush of emotions and wreckage, it's making Liam _tired_.

"Alrighty I'm back! Did you fix your whole texting thing?" A voice intrudes, Liam freaks for a second before he swipes away the tabs he opened up within Louis' phone, "Well?"

"Uh uh yeah!" Liam stutters, "Thanks for the help, mate." Then tosses the phone back into his lad's hands.

"No problem mate, that's what friends are for yeah?" Louis chuckles then plops back onto the seat beside Liam's, "Now back to kicking your ass."

Liam laughs tightly in return, _Yeah. Friends._

//

Niall, however, is currently freaking the fuck out. After a couple of drinks, he made sure to let it all down since he's the one responsible tonight for him and Harry. Oh shit, _Harry_. Is it just him or Harry's no where in _sight_?!

"Oh fuck." Niall thinks and his eyebrows crash in together in self dispute and anger, "If I lost him I swear-" He immediately decides to pull out out his phone to ring Harry.

_Meanwhile..._

Zayn's awoken by the obnoxious marimba tone of Harry's phone that sat upon the night stand of Zayn's bedroom. Harry, however, hasn't moved a single muscle to the loud noise and is in fact knocked the fuck out.

"Who the fuck..." Zayn groans obnoxiously before he settles himself out of bed to grab the phone.

 _" Nialler_ ✨ _"_

 _Niall?_ Zayn rolls his eyes, already piecing the possibilities to why Niall's calling for Harry. Niall's never a great chaperone, yet here he is. Zayn snorts to the puzzling pieces forming inside the depths of his mind. If anything, Niall's probably panicking since he lost his sight of Harry back that overrated bar.

Should he accept or decline the call? Would there be any repercussions due to answering his call? Zayn's not sure, but who would if they do not try?

Instead Zayn declines and shuts the phone off. He looks back at Harry who's slumped in real deep onto the bed, slightly snoring. The poor boy's completely _gone_. After a few more minutes of constant staring, Zayn heads back into the bed to sleep at peace.

//

"Oh fuck!" Niall cries out after calling more than 23 times to Harry's phone without any response in return, "Fuck fuck _fuck_."

There were a few girls latching onto his shirt, but he pushed them away and made a run for the exit. What was he going to tell Liam? He lost sight of Harry? Well bloody fuck, Niall's fucking done for. However, as he made his way into his car he gets a call from Liam.

"Well speak of the fucking devil." Niall groans and he picks up the phone, shaking slightly, "Hello-"

"Niall! I got something!" The other line exclaims, "Louis' off to sleep and like I did it! It went easier than I thought. Tomorrow we can like go ahead and try out the number and see what we can do with it and all."

"Haha yeah that's fantastic!" Niall responds, his mouth slick with nerve wracking saliva, "I-I'll get to you tomorrow morning then, yeah?"

"Yeah! I'll try to convince Louis to go out or something, which shouldn't be too hard. That way we can like accomplish this stuff with ease and figure out everything and whether Louis' been behind this and all that." Liam clarifies.

"Okay, cool." Niall gulps, _where the fuck is Harry? Is he okay? Shit, did he get kidnapped? I'm such a fucking idiot!_

"Get over here tomorrow morning so we could head on down to the investigator's office." Liam points out, "Then we'll all at least get a just of what's going on."

"Cool. Talk to you tomorrow then," Niall confirms, "So I'll text when I leave my flat to get to yours."

"Oh yeah, how's Harry? Is he alright?" Liam drops the bomb shell, oh well oh well.

Niall sighs, "Yeah, he's fine. A little tipsy, but at least he's relaxed. I'm going to take him home and like leave him at his flat."

"Yeah, just watch him. I'll contact him later or something just to check on him." Liam says.

"Alright, I'll hang up now."

"Bye!"

Niall groans as soon as he ends the call. Well, Niall's absolutely fucked.


	8. c h a p t e r e i g h t

 

  
  
  
Harry's head flinched in pain as he twisted around inside the comfort of some cushioned bed when it struck him that-

 _Wait a second, this is not my bed_. Harry's eyes opened wide in shock as he remained lying there in complete confusion, thankfully he's still fully clothed, _Fuck, where am I?_

His breathing began to pick up quite fast and he's already regretting the fact that he decided to go out with Niall after an onslaught of emotional stress. He looks at his vicinity and can see that the room's furnished with expensive leather and oak furniture, _What in the_ \- Everything looked so _clean_ and shit-

"Great fucking job Harry-" Harry spoke to himself into the empty open air, "One day without Louis and you're already fucking around."

He got up to his feet and headed towards the exit of the bedroom, very slowly. For all he knows, this whole thing could be some kind of freakish murder-like nightmare brought to life. His fingers twitched over the knob as he cracked the wooden slab open. Instantly, his face gets hit with the scent of something smelling really good.

_Someone's cooking?_

Harry gulps and makes his way out, forgetting about his shoes, and tiptoes his way through the halls as the sizzling sounds of, what most likely is, a kitchen got louder. He peeked through the area side to side as he checks with his breath held in tight within his lungs.

"W-Who's there?" He shouts out, but no one replied probably due to the loud sounds of clatter from the kitchen so he decided to just get his shit together and made his way through the hall and into the entrance of the kitchen.

Harry's faced with some man's shirtless back that had the boy blush a deep red fast. The man stops with whatever he's doing (which was just throwing some ingredients into a frying pan) and froze when Harry says, "Uh- Uh who are you and why am I here?"

The man simply stops the flaring flame of the stove and begins to turn to face the other, who felt like the air's been knocked out of his lungs, "N-No way-"

Zayn smiles awkwardly, his bare chest in all it's glory with some loose sweats over his hips, "Hey, Harry. Funny seeing you again, yeah?"

Harry's eyes remained wide as hands slapped over his own lips as he shouted, "Z-Zayn?!"

//

Liam groans annoyingly as he bombards Niall's phone with texts of 'Where the fuck are you?' And 'It took a long ass time to get Louis' ass off my back and now's our chance to get some information from the inspector's office.' Yet Niall's been off and about not answering any of his messages.

"Ugh, Niall." Liam grumbled and dials his number once again, "Pick up the fucking ph-"

"'Ello?"

"Oh for fuck's sake Niall, I've been texting you since I'd woken up, where the hell are you? We were going to meet the inspector today, remember?" Liam has the phone wedged between his cheek and shoulder as his hands were occupied with rechecking his home to then lock up and head off to his car while Louis' dead asleep in his room.

Niall on the other line gulps as he answers, "Oh right, yeah it slipped my mind. I'll like, see you right in front of the station yeah?"

"Uh." Liam sits with his car and buckles up, "You alright mate? Your tone seems a little dry."

 _Well, I did lose Harry while we went out yesterday._ "What? I'm fine. Harry and I went out and got hammered remember? I'm not going to sound like a blessed angel at the crack of dawn."

"Alright, alright. Sorry! Just get over here soon, alright?" Liam surrenders.

"Okay, just wait a bit. Text me when you reach there or something and I'm going to head off out of the flat in just a bit." Niall declares.

"Okay, see you there."

//

"Fuck, fuck." Niall slaps the back of his hand against the front of his head in annoyance with himself, "I just had to lose Harry at the damn bar."

Okay, yeah he's concerned about Harry and his good being, but he's also scared for his own ass. Liam had given him the opportunity to raise the mood bar with Harry and allowed him to be on his watch, but here we go with Niall being a disappointment once again.

He attempts to call Harry again, but he's sent straight to voice mail. Yeah, Niall's probably being paranoid, but he's freaking the fuck out.

"Alright, Niall. Calm down. He'll probably turn up later in the day. Now we need to get to Liam, yeah." He assures himself and makes a beeline for his car.

//

"Mhm." Zayn hums and clicks the roof of his mouth with the tip of his tongue as he greets, "Good morning, Harry. I made breakfast?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry gasps out, " _Breakfast_?"

Zayn sighs, "I live here, Harry."

"Oh, right." Harry breathes in and regains his posture, "Why the fuck am I _here_?" He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts, trying to give off a vibe of roughness and a brute.... but to Zayn, he looked like a grumpy _kitten_.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Harry only huffs, "Why the fuck are you laughing? The last thing I remember is being at a bar with- with Niall." His eyes widen and he backs up staring at Zayn like he's absolutely _mad_.

"Uh, why are you looking at me like that-"

" _Wait_." Harry points, "D-Did you drug me? Did you fucking drug me? Then brought me here?"

At this point, Zayn stopped tuning into Harry's ranting and continued with cooking shirtless. This man, no, this _boy_ passed the fuck out and Zayn had the courtesy of bringing him back, but no Harry's just going to pinpoint of something so _stupid_.

Zayn shut the stove off and dumped the meal onto two separate plates for Harry and himself where he then placed the both plates onto a counter nearby.

"Answer me you twit!" Harry shouted with his hands formed into a tight fist.

" _Harry_ , I didn't drug you. I didn't do anything. You were really drunk and passed out. I couldn't leave you alone there, now could I?" Zayn clarifies.

"Niall was there-"

"Niall was there yeah I got that after _hours_ when he started to raid your phone." Zayn laughs, "Did you really entrust your life to a lad like that?"

"S-Shit really!? Why didn't you tell me ahead of time!? He's probably freaking the fuck out! Where's my phone? Or did you hide my phone? Where the hell is my phone!?" Harry exclaimed, making his way to raid through Zayn's drawers.

"Now hold on a second there, how would I be able to tell you if you're already out here ready to punch my face in? Didn't really give me the chance there." Zayn stated and as Harry was about to open one of his kitchen drawers, Zayn immediately grasped the man's wrists and pulled him away which cause their chests to meet all while Harry's back was pushed up against the countertops.

A faint blush coursed through both of their faces from this sudden awkward encounter. Harry tries to look away and down to the floor, but squeaks when his eyes come across Zayn's bare chest.

Harry was ready then to retort something back but is cut off by Zayn placing his hands on either side of Harry's waist, pinching him a little with his palms, "Now before you start going off _again_ eat your damn breakfast, please. I don't want you passing out on me once more. Be a good boy yeah?"

In that second, Harry was _about_ to fuck up the little peace with a _shout_ , but fortunately for Zayn, the boy's stomach growled into the scene silencing them all.

"Might as well eat up, Harry."

//

"Liam?"

Liam sighs in relief when he gets up from the creaky old benches sat in front of the investigator's office and makes his way up to Niall.

"Hey, Niall, you're here. I managed to get a little from Louis' phone. There really isn't much, but there was a suspicious phone number in there that Louis' called and received multiple times, but hasn't saved.

"Alright." Niall nods, "Should we like- like go in and ask about it? You think they can track the number and all that?"

"Yeah, let's go ask," Liam says.

The pair then walks into the building side by side thankful for the emptiness of the location. It would be kind of weird to see two incredibly famous people going to an investigator's office, right? Liam looks around and immediately greets the man that's fully suited up approaching their direction.

"Good Morning, Mr. Payne," The investigator greets, "Good to see you all again so soon. Have you boys gotten anything new? Any leads?"

Liam nods, "Yeah, I got pretty lucky is all I can say. I snooped through Louis' phone, but there really wasn't much. However, there is a strange number that he's been calling and receiving from multiple times in the last few months I presume? However, he never saved the phone number and it's from an unknown source. We were wondering how we should approach this? Will you guys be able to track it?"

"Yeah, that's actually fantastic. Anything like that should raise red flags, anyhow," says the Investigator, "I can take the number and my crew will try to decide who owns it as well as track its' location. You boys can head on home and rest and we will reach you as soon as possible. Once we track them we'll bring them in and check their background and what not to see if they were affiliated with accompanying Louis to doing anything related to Harry."

"Okay, that's great!" Liam cheers and Niall's beside him delivering the same expression, "Please do call as soon as you can."

"Yeah, of course. You boys can head on home, we'll meet up soon."

//

Harry's seated at the far another end opposite of Zayn's seat, munching on his breakfast with glaring eyes. Of all things that could happen, he's here with _Zayn_. The very same man that had left them, left _him_. The same man that he would have never thought to have seen again. These emotions began to pile up now over Harry's chest eating away at his heart. First, he lost his _baby_. Then, Louis' a fucking asshole and now he's all _alone_. Now, here he is sitting across from someone that's practically stepped over him almost a _year ago._ Life just loves shitting on him, doesn't it?

"Okay." Zayn breaks the silence and drops his fork, "Harry. Look at me."

Harry only stares down at his meal, sulking.

" _Harry_."

Harry looks up now slowly, eyes making contact with chocolate brown ones, "What." He grumbles.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asks, "You're not looking too good."

"I was drunk off my ass yesterday, do you expect me to look like Jesus taking a shower in the rain or something?" Harry retorts.

"Uh." God, this boy, "No. No, I am actually concerned. Yesterday, you didn't just get drunk. You said some stuff to me, then you started to like... fall apart."

Harry's breath hitches, _shit_. "W-What?"

"Yeah, don't bother trying to avoid this conversation because I will detain you here 'till you tell me what the fuck's going on. I never got to keep contact and now we meet up after months and I see you like _this,_ " Zayn points out, "I know we're not on good terms right now, but I do care. We're friends, at least we _used_ to be."

"What did I say, Zayn."

"You, well, I can tell you're not on good terms with Louis right now and you also... mentioned a _kid,_ " He says, "I was a little... confused. Not only that, you have some kind of scar on your stomach."

Harry feels red, "Y-You pervert! Did you fucking pull my shirt up-"

" _Harry_ , no I fucking didn't. Now you're just trying to get the fuck on my nerves. You weren't wearing decent clothing and I think you can tell since you still have them on now. You stretched and I noticed. That's _it_."

"Well, it's none of your business."

"Well, Harry, I _am_ making it _my_ business. I want to know, I can tell you're hurting, Harry."

Harry rolls his eyes, but they stung with an onrush of new tears approaching, "Why do you fucking care? You would probably laugh and call me a freak after I tell you everything." He sniffles and wipes away a tear, damn his emotions.

Zayn shakes his head, "I _do_ care, Harry. I care about _you_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @harryonmen and wattpad is @bttmhrry, do not post my fucking fics without asking me I will find you.


	9. c h a p t e r n i n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply a filler!

  
  
  
"Oh just shut the fuck up." Harry muttered jaws clenched, "You care about me? Ha yeah... Like I haven't heard _that_ one before. Please, if you did... why did you leave us? _Me_?"

"Harry don't change the subject-"

"I'm not fucking changing the subject Zayn, I am asking you a damn question and I want _answers_. You left me, Zayn. You left the band. You didn't care for us then and I am pretty damn sure you don't care for us now." Harry declared, "You- You have no right to tell me all this bullshit. You don't have the right to even know what's going on with me."

"Harry-"

"I've been back stabbed enough, Zayn. Enough." Harry's throat began to close in as a new set of emotions began to pile on all over his weak, little heart, "I just want to go back to my flat. Just take me the fuck home."

Zayn shook his head and placed away from any excess items that he had been holding onto and made his way around the table to where Harry was seated, staring down onto his lap, "Get up Harry." said Zayn.

"Just take me the fuck-"

" _Get up_." The man muttered, with a more dominant tone attached.

Harry then stood up on demand and began to quake, shaking with an onslaught of sorrow and anger. Everything's just so... It felt like a fucking mess. he just couldn't understand, couldn't process why the hell is this all happening to _him_. The backstabbing from Louis to seeing this man he thought he'd never see again.

"Look at me Harry, look at my face."

"N-No-"

"I didn't fucking ask you, I am _demanding_ you." Zayn grits out and cups Harry's face quickly to pull him towards his own, their eyes at direct contact, "Tell me what the fuck's going on. I  do fucking care, but I left because I needed to. I was falling _apart_ in that band and I needed freedom from our damn management, Harry. They controlled everything, _everything_. They took over me, you, the other boys, your _relationship_ with Louis," Zayn frowned when he felt Harry flinch to those last words there, " I couldn't take it anymore. You have to at least understand that."

Harry had nothing to say to that so he kept his lips shut and listened.

"Now tell me, what the _hell_ happened. Why were you talking about Louis, some kid, and what's with that nasty scar? What the hell-"

"I'm pregnant."

Zayn choked for a second but regained his posture as his hands were removed from Harry's face which were then placed onto the sides of his slim waist, "What-"

"I-I mean, I _was_ -" Harry shook a bit, "pregnant. Pregnant with uh- uh L-Louis' baby."

"What in the-" Zayn was baffled. Incredibly stunned because of all things, he didn't fucking expect well- _that_ , "You were _what_?"

"See!?" Harry wailed, "I knew you'd fucking react like this! Now you're going to say I'm some kind of fucking freak-"

Zayn groaned, "Jesus Harry no, fuck, hush! I don't think you're a fucking freak, relax. I just don't hear about pregnant men on a daily basis, let alone my ex-bandmate being one of them nor was I prepared for that fact that the father's my other ex-bandmate."

"I-I guess," Harry sniffled, "But yeah- I was pregnant, but not anymore."

"Not anymore, what do you mean by that?"

"I-I lost our- our baby. I-"

"A miscarriage?"

"No, uh." Harry felt the room getting warmer and warmer, or was it just him, "My baby- Louis' baby was- was ripped out of me."

"Ripped out of- Harry what the fuck are you talking about!?"

"S-Someone took me and- and killed our- our _baby_!" Harry shouted, "Someone fucking took my baby, someone _killed_ the baby right out of me!"

Zayn was taken aback by Harry's sudden breakdown and pulled Harry into his chest as the boy cried harder and harder not minding the tears that ran down his bare body, "H-Harry I don't know what to say."

"The- The scar's from- from that night. The night they took me and stole my baby!"

"But, but who's _they_?"

Harry shook his head and didn't care that he was being comforted by the man he had just been pointing fingers at, he felt too weak to care about anything anymore, "I-I don't even know. Ever since- ever since all of this started, Louis' been really mean to me too. Fuck, fuck so much happened and I just- I just can't keep up anymore Zayn. Now you're here too and I just- I feel like the world's just out there laughing at me right now."

"Harry, God no, Harry look at me." Zayn pleaded and pushed the crying boy back to cup his cheeks within the soft corners of his hands, "Harry please. I do fucking care about you and I just- I can't believe that all of _this_ happened to _you_. You were _pregnant_!? Is that even a- a thing? A-And Louis, _Louis Tomlinson,_ is the father!?"

Harry nods, "Y-Yeah he- he was and we fought and now we're not together anymore either. He- God Zayn, he's become a monster and I just can't look at him the way I used to-"

"Did he not own up to the baby?!"

Harry sobbed harder, "No, no he didn't. A-At first, he was just disgusted and repulsed and said so so many nasty things. B-But later he seemed so nice again, but he lied. He fucking _lied_ , Zayn. He- He faked being happy. He never wanted the baby with me." The man felt weak at his knees, his hands grappled for assistance in which Zayn immediately complied to.

"I got you, Harry, come on let's get you seated back down." Zayn ushered, "Come on now just sit on the seat here, alright?"

"I just- I try and try to get it all out of me. To stop caring, but I can't and I-I miss my baby and I just wish things were better than they are now. Zayn, Louis called our baby a _monster_ and- and I was so angry, but he came back after my baby shower and I forgave him. I fucking _forgave_ his bloody selfish ass. We had _sex, made love_. However, this entire fucking time he's been _lying to me_."

"Harry please, just breathe in and out. Okay? I didn't realize how- how dark the situation was otherwise I wouldn't have brought it up."

Harry sighed, "No, no it's fine. It's better to let it out now than to hog it up and stress over it. I'm tired of stressing out over all these things and I just- I just want everything to _stop_. Zayn please make it all _stop_."

Zayn sniffled a bit, was he sad well he wasn't sure what he was feeling right now, but he does know enough to say, "I'll make it stop Harry. I'll make it stop. Just sit down, I'm here to hold you okay. I'll make the pain stop, just trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies, I have just been really busy with having a life outside of the internet and the fanbase that I haven't been writing and my writing is just really crappy. So yeah, I also went on wattpad (a huge mistake because fics there is trash but I am desperate to read something) and my writing just plummetted from the horrible works I've been reading. 
> 
> I will try my best in the next chapter though and please do keep in mind that I simply write and post and never take the time to edit. I will edit when the fic is over and perfect it later on when I'm not lazy to do so.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!
> 
> follow me on twitter @harryonmen!


	10. c h a p t e r t e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a filler, sorry for errors

"Where the hell have you lads been?"

The moment Niall and Liam had entered back into Liam's flat, Louis had perked up from the living room couch glaring at the pair. Now, Louis hadn't bothered to check on what in God's name the other lads were up to, but it's been awfully quiet around him. It's as though Louis had faded off from the circular friendship shit they had.

Niall and Liam were frozen upon their spot right after they entered into Liam's flat staring right back at a glaring Louis.

"Well?" The man urged.

 _Well fucking shit_ , Liam could feel a bead of sweat already forming on his forehead.

"We uh- we went to go get a bite down at some cafe," Niall confirmed.

"Y-Yeah! We went go get some snacks." Liam nods.

"Well, why wasn't I invited?" He asks with the tip of his toes teetering and tottering against the wooden floors of Liam's flat.

"Uh we thought you were still asleep so," Niall shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. Is it cool if I ordered some Chinese or some shit?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, yeah uh go ahead." Liam waves the man off who then excitedly ran off to grab his cellphone to call the nearest Chinese joint.

"That was a close one." Niall breathed out, his heart rate spiked up in just seconds of this encounter, "He scares me."

"Yeah same. Let's just push things aside and have a little sit back or something-"

Just then Niall's phone beeps and the blonde squeals a little in surprise. Quickly, he pulled his precious device out of his pocket and gasps to see it's a text from Harry. Oh fuck, yeah he almost forgot about Harry!

"What's that?" Liam questions all while dragging Niall by the arm towards the living room where Louis' sitting quite obnoxiously blabbering his order with feet propped over his coffee table.

"It's uh Harry."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he just texted and I'm just checking right now," Niall switches his phone on and then unlocks to see the message.

 **Harry:** So sorry for the scare. I was asleep and I'm over at a friend's house.  
 **Harry:** Well, sort of a friend but I'm okay.

Niall couldn't have been more relieved just then in his entire life. So Harry's alright and wasn't like kidnapped or anything. Not that Niall was worried that would happen or anything... ha.

"He's at a friend's?" Liam asked and sits onto the sofa, ignoring Louis' sudden stare.

"Yeah, he's doing alright now-"

Just then Louis shuts off his own phone and glared back, "Wait are you talking about Harry?"

Both Liam and Niall looked at each other then back to Louis, but didn't answer his question.

However, their silence was enough of an answer for Louis, "Did you say he's over a friend's?! What friend's?! And that he's fine?! Is that fucked _trying_ to get a rise out of me?! Complains about a stupid baby, breaks up with me over it, and now he's already screwing around-"

"Louis!" Niall blasts, "What- What the fuck are you going in about?! He's at a friend's and it's actually great he's having company with someone who's not an asshole like yourself! Just shut the fuck up and enjoy your fucking Chinese-"

"It isn't even here yet-"

"I don't fucking care! I'm tired of hearing your pathetic, bullshit complaints about Harry you selfish prick! Come on Liam, let's go to your room and watch Netflix or something. I am suddenly feeling stuffy and allergic around this disease sack of an asshole over here." Niall then stomped his way out, not bothering to check if Liam's following him or not. (He was.)

Louis simply rolled his eyes and went back to watching his favorite television series waiting for his Chinese food.

//

"Did you text him?" Inquired Zayn.

Harry nods then tosses his phone to the side and rubs down his face with the palms of his hands.

"You alright?"

Harry shakes his head.

"Harry..."

After the pair had shared their woes and cried a little into one another's arms, they cleared up the breakfast table and went on ahead to sit upon Zayn's living room couch. Zayn sits right beside him, close enough to feel the tips of Harry's long hair brush against his shoulders. As much as he hates to admit it, Zayn missed this. He missed being able to comfort Harry every time something's gone wrong and just sitting here right now with a heavy hearted young boy... he's reminded of all those other little events.

"You know," Zayn chuckles a bit, "i still remember those times where Louis made you cry over the stupidest shit and then you'd come on over and spill endless amounts of water works out of your face all over my pillows."

Harry huffs, "That's not funny."

Zayn only laughs in response and pulls Harry right under his arm, tucking the boy's pretty, tear-stained cheeks in between the junction of his shoulders and neck.

"Yeah it is. Then after a little bit of friendly cuddling you're back on your feet running right after Louis apologizing to him even if it was his fault and get things patched up. A love sick couple you two are, I swear," Zayn shakes his head and finally asks, "You think this one will slide too?"

Harry remains silent then, just the sounds of his little soft breaths coming in and out of his nostrils.

"Harry?"

He looks down to see Harry staring right up at him with dull, green eyes.

"The more I think about it, the more I doubt it'll be easy this time," Harry states, "This isn't like one of those stupid arguments we had in the past. This is about him lying, lying and saying such hurtful things in regards to a very, very serious matter. Zayn, my baby was torn from me and that man lacks remorse... it's like he's unfazed by all of this. It just... it terrifies me. How could anyone be so... insensitive?"

Zayn looks away, "I don't know. I really don't know."

//

"Why the fuck am I being brought in! I didn't do anything!"

"Tell that to us once we're inside, bastard."

There were two large guards holding down an equally large sized man and dragged him into the station's premises. With harsher pulls and tugs, the trio made it into the investigator's office.

"Now sit the hell down." One of them grumbles out and handcuffed both of the man's hands to his back.

"Hello."

The man looks up and growls, "Who are you and why the fuck am I here! I haven't done anything!"

"Well, that's for me to decide whether you've done anything or not, but what is your name?"

"My name's Jim."

"Well, Jim, you and I are about to have a really serious, long talk."

The investigator feels his blood pumping because right here he could already sense that _this_ man, this man that they've tracked via Louis' recent calls is going to play a _huge_ role in cracking this forced abortion case. He can already feel the terror rise, the terror he'll see upon his clients' faces if this assumption they had of their fellow friend turned out to be damn true.


	11. c h a p t e r e l e v e n

"You know, I think I should be heading back to my place," Harry says.

It's been hours (well at least that's what it felt like) since Harry's been seated in (of all places) Zayn's living room right under his wing. Zayn didn't seem to feel bothered at all by the sniffling emotional wreck he's suddenly got to deal with. It made Harry feel weird a little, loved even.

"Why? So you could go back and wallow all alone?" Zayn replies.

"How would you know if I'm alone-"

"Harry, just because we haven't seen each other for nearly a year doesn't mean that a shit load of things have changed. If my calculations are correct: you and Louis fought, Louis' probably with Niall or Liam, both Niall and Liam are preoccupied in their own shit, and that means you're pretty much left alone in your once shared flat. Right?" Well shit, Zayn's not wrong there.

"You're so annoying now I kind of miss the 'no more Zayn' now." Harry jokes.

"But I'm right." Zayn confirms and rubs his chin with the base of his thumb, "How would you even get back?"

"You'll drive me."

"And what if I say I won't?"

Harry rolls his eyes and makes a move to get up, "Then I'll walk- woah!"

He yelps as Zayn pulls him right down onto his lap and held him tight with arms wrapped around his waist, "Uh walking? Yeah, no. I'm not letting you go out like this alone in the sun to burn to death. Do you even know the route back?"

Harry remains silent.

"Exactly. How about I run you a bath so you could freshen up. You're starting to smell like a sweaty bar." Zayn teases.

"Fucking asshole." Harry grunts and pushes the man away from him to sit property now on the man's couch, "I don't have any clothes to wear-"

"Well no shit. You could use mine, it's no problem." Zayn says.

Harry, though, couldn't help but look away because he could feel his cheeks suddenly heat up from the idea of wearing Zayn's clothing.

"Anyway, I'll go get the bath ready for you. I got some of those weird bath bombs cause of Gigi, but what do I look like? A fairy? But it looks like you could have some fun out of those."

Oh right. _Gigi_.

"Gigi? So you guys are official?" Harry inquires. He doesn't know why he's asking, but for some reason he feels like he should.

"Eh, for the papers I guess. Need to help each other anyway so," the man shrugs, "I don't really consider her more than just a friend, though."

Oh...

Well for some reason that just relieved something inside of Harry... weird.

"Oh. Sorry for like asking-"

"It's no problem. Really. Anyway I'll go make that bath before I forget and get lazy. You can grab some towels and what not from the cupboard closet in the hallway and I'll let you know when the bath's ready. I'll get some comfortable clothes for you while you're in there. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Alright."

With that the pair splits off doing whatever they were each assigned for.

//

"Jim. Tell us. Do you know who this man is?" The investigator asks and slides an image onto the table.

The suspect rolls his eyes, "Course I do, who doesn't? That's Louis Tomlinson one of those dancing twinks from the stupid boy band right? So why the hell are you asking me about him? Why am I here?"

The investigator huffs out a breath, "You know what I mean by 'do you know him' in fact within this man's calling records you were one of the most off putting numbers on his phone. He's also called you multiple times so it's for sure that you two know each other. The thing is, why would he call you? An ex convict?"

The man, Jim, begins to sweat, "So? I still don't know why I'm here. At least fucking tell me why, yeah? And well I used to sell drugs and shit, maybe he was a buyer?"

"A buyer? Hm, sure." The investigator then slips on another photo onto the table, "Do you know who this is?"

The man looks down to see the image of Harry Styles. Half of him was like 'well fuck' because now he's starting to see why he's been brought in.

"No, all I know is that he's one of those other big gay ass faggots that dances on stage." Jim spits.

"Behave," The investigator says sternly, "Did you know that this young man had been pregnant-"

"Oh great, he's a freak too?" Jim snorts.

"And there are concerns from his friends that you and Mr. Tomlinson are probably the reason why he's lost his baby a couple weeks ago."

"That's bullshit. Just because this weird ass calls me you think I'm somehow involved in this bullshit?" Jim's in deep shit, fuck. If they do get anything out of him, that Tomlinson would get dragged along and that money he was paid would just be sittin' back at his place.

"You _were_ an ex convict." The man points out, "One can wonder. Not only that, Tomlinson's recent behavior in regards to this situation has been questionable. Plus, he can't possibly commit to such a heinous heist without the help of an experienced convict. Quite an interesting match up here isn't it?"

Jim only shook his head, "I ain't saying shit. I didn't do nothin' so the fuck am I here for?"

The other man sighs, "Jim, don't make this harder than it should be. If we can't get it out of you one way, we have other ways. For the time being we'll be keeping you here while we search your place for any clues."

"But-"

"And by God have mercy. If we find anything, _anything_ that points you to this case we'll make sure to beat the rest of the information out of you if we have to and death sentences are quite a new trend so I wouldn't be surprised if we've got one just for you."

Jim gulps, _fuck_.


	12. c h a p t e r t w e l v e

Harry took the towels and toiletries out of the cupboard and made his way down to the bathroom where Zayn had called for him.

"It's ready?" Harry asks, peeking through the corridor like a lost little boy.

"Yeah! Got your things alright? I set up clothes for you back in my guest room so you could go ahead and step in there to change." Zayn clarifies, "I'll head out and finish some errands around the flat while you clean up and maybe we could watch a movie afterwards."

Harry nods, but, "Sounds like I won't be leaving anytime soon."

Zayn chuckles after splashing his hand into the pit of bubbly water checking if the temperature's just right. He then gets up, ready to leave through the door, but looked right into Harry's eyes before he did.

"Like I said, I care Harry. I don't want you to be alone, especially after what you've told me."

"I don't need pity, Zayn." Harry blurts out.

Zayn rolls his eyes, "It's not pity," then moved a stray curl away from Harry's face to tuck it behind his ear, "I care about you way more than you know." Then in a flash, Zayn's already down the hall leaving a stunned, burning red Harry.

//

Jim's in big fucking trouble, he knows that for a fact.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Why did he have to take that fucking offer to kill off someone's damn baby. Now Tomlinson's going to have his head or some shit if Jim's caught and accidentally spills any traces that leads to Louis. God, he had no idea that he was being pursued by these mother fuckers, if he had then the money that Tomlinson gave would've been in a much much more safer place than his dingy flat. If they find that, there's no doubt that they'll be suspicious of something. Either they'll think he's some druggie bitch that sells or they'll find out the actual truth, but both conclusions lead to one result.... jail time.

But... there's one thing. If he does get caught along with Louis for 1st degree/ accessory murder of an unborn child they'll be in for a big one when he comes clean with a truth only he knows.

//

Harry shrank back against the tub pattering his feet against the other edge and enjoying the colorful texture of water swarm around his legs.

He tried to relax, but couldn't help but wander his thoughts to what Zayn had said before he left.

 _He cares about me more than I know? What the hell does he mean by that? Did he think that I didn't know that he cares? God I'm confused._ Harry's getting a headache from all this thinking, shit.

Might as well get this bath over with...

//

Honestly what is Zayn getting himself into? If anything, this was like a suicide attempt for his heart and all of his emotions are now turning against him. When he looks at Harry all he could feel is an eruption of past feelings eating him as the hours pass.

As he got back from cleaning his room and making any fixations through out the flat, he began to walk down the hall when the bathroom door swarmed open suddenly, nearly knocking him over.

"Zayn?!" Harry gasps out, but yelps as his feet tangled over one another and slipped against the tiled bathroom floors, but before he could break his face, Zayn stabilized himself and grappled Harry's shoulders to pull him back up right against the wall beside the door.

Both were breathing quick by the sudden gesture and Harry's body radiated the heat from Zayn's clothed body.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were out there." Harry stammers.

Zayn simply smiled sheepishly and looked back at Harry who was pressed up against the wall with nothing, but a towel wrapped around his waist. Both made eye contact with one another, which felt like some kind of trap because now they couldn't look away from each other.

"Z-Zayn?" Harry whispers out, but Zayn remained stagnant.

The man's hand rose up to lace with Harry's sides where gentle fingertips traced against the skin of his love handles. That's when he began to lean in impossibly closer to Harry who looked up, unprepared yet ready for what's to come.

Soon their noses touched, cheeks brushed, and lips only centimeters away when...

 


	13. c h a p t e r t h i r t e e n

"Who was that?" Liam asks as Niall re-enters into the room where he and Liam were currently chilling in.

"It was Harry. I was a little worried about him, but he's over at a friend's place safe and sound," he replies, leaving a bit of information out of course.

"Oh, that's good. By the way, any updates on the case yet?" Liam asks, lowering his voice just in case there are any peeping ears tuning in.

"No, I haven't gotten anything yet, but hopefully they'll let us know what's happening soon or if they got any clue from Louis' mysterious contact," Niall says, "Anyway, I'm pretty tired now so let's watch some stupid film and nap for the rest of the day. I'm still annoyed by Louis and I seriously don't want to confront him anymore today."

"I second that, Niall." Liam laughs and looks for some kind of movie the pair could watch to get stuff of their minds while Louis' in the living room space being his dumb, lazy self.

♥

"So what are we watching?" Harry asks and joins Zayn who's sitting on his couch across the television set scrolling through Netflix for a movie to watch.

"I don't know, there really isn't anything good to watch if I'm honest." replies Zayn.

"Give me the remote-"

"Uh no, I live here so I choose-"

Harry rolls his eyes, "But you didn't even pick anything nor do you know what we should watch. So let me pick-" then reaches over to grab the remote, but Zayn immediately pulls it back.

Zayn laughs, "You can pick a film only if you can actually _get_ the remote from me- woah!" Harry tries to push Zayn's arms down to his sides so he could reach and snatch the remote but failed miserably.

"This isn't fair." Harry pouts.

"It's all fair in this little fight, my dear." Zayn coos.

"Gross, don't talk like that. Now give me the _remote_ -" Harry hustles and bustles his way on top of Zayn who responds with hysterical laughter and constant scrambling, " _Zayn?!_ "

In just seconds, Harry's been pushed down and onto the couch's surface with Zayn right above him with arms spread on over each side of the other's face. Both were surprised by the cornering feel of closeness once again, but neither of them reacted to pull away. Their giggles continue to spill like the rush of a waterfall, their laughs seeping into the walls of Zayn's flat.

Zayn's the first to speak, "Well, I still have the remote."

Harry rolls his eyes for who knows how many times already and tries to break free, but the other's hands were gripped tight over his wrists, "Get off me you oaf."

It's _this,_ Zayn suddenly remembers, _This is what I'm missing from my life_.

The name calling, the immature yet beautiful behavior that Harry has towards him. It's _this_ that he's been missing for so long ever since he's left the band. He misses this, he misses _Harry_.

"Harry..."

Green eyes look up and a smile drops as the room's temperature felt eerily colder, "Hm?"

"I'm _sorry_."

Harry blinks up in confusion, "Sorry? Sorry for what, exactly?"

The other sighs then closes his eyes, "For leaving the band, for leaving you."

Harry's lips are pressed into a firm line, "And you're telling me this.. now? Again?"

"It's just..." Zayn surprises Harry when he lets their foreheads touch, their skins a compatible blend like fresh coffee, "I didn't _think_ when I made that decision and by that I mean I didn't think about anyone else, but for _me_. I was just so tired of- of media circulating around us for the worst reasons and our management just fueled that garbage. I felt that- that if I went on and made a career on my own, I would feel better and I do, but there's just been something missing and it's the boys, my brothers, _you_."

"But-"

"And don't think I don't know about the angry outbursts you had towards me leaving the band, Harry."

Harry's jaw goes shut, cheeks now tinted with red, "Because One Direction isn't the same without you, Zayn. When you said you were leaving, of course I was fucking angry. I never wanted the band to fall apart, I didn't think it _ever_ would."

"Yeah, I get that, but I'm so sorry that- that I left you." Zayn whispers.

Harry's... a little baffled, "W-What do you mean? Even if we had our tiffs and I was like the angriest out of everyone, you're still my brother-"

Zayn laughs, "I'm going to have to _stop_ you right there, actually."

Harry's eyebrows raise up in wonder, "What? Did I say something wrong-"

"No, no of course not it's just," he chuckles, "There's something that's just been missing right after I left the band and it isn't just the boys and the fun I had, it's something I should've done when I had the chance... the problem was I felt like there never really _was_ a chance. You know what I mean?"

Harry's nose scrunches up to the point where you can count the number of little crinkles across his face, "No, you're speaking in riddles and I just wanted the remote."

"Do you know what I really, really want right now?" Zayn asks, his at an all time low."

Harry shakes his head, but stops immediately when he suddenly feels a pair of warm lips slip across his begging Harry's to respond.

 _Oh my fucking God._ Is exactly what's going through both boys' minds in that moment.

One where Harry's shocked that Zayn's _kissing him_. While Zayn' incredibly shocked that he's actually _doing it_.

Harry, though, was unsure and unresponsive to the other's movements because well... this is _Zayn_.

But... to feel someone over him, someone who actually pines for him, to have someone _touch_ him like this was driving Harry insane because he missed this and soon enough he finds himself kissing Zayn back with just as much passion.

The heat of the moment, their bodies grinding, lips on lips, the sounds of smacking and rustling over the couch was toxic. This is what Harry's been missing since his trifling matters with Louis, the love like activities with another man, the feel of being _wanted_.

Harry could feel one of Zayn's hands slip under his top while the other held onto his cheek as they kissed harder, moaning out until it echoes back. Harry could feel himself drowning into the lustful activities that he missed until an image of Louis flashes his mind making him-

"ZAYN?!" Harry gasps out and pushes the other man back with such force that nearly scared both of them out of their minds, "What- What the _fuck_?!"

 _Shit_.

"Harry-"

"No! No what the _fuck_ was that?! Did you just- just _kiss_ me?!" Harry shouts, "Why the fuck would you- oh my god."

He doesn't know why exactly he's fuming because if he's honest with himself, Louis and him are over so this wasn't _cheating,_ but he couldn't throw everything he had just because Louis' being a rude asshole, especially if it could be something temporary.

Zayn pulls away now and sits back on his calves as Harry gets off from the couch freaking out.

"Harry please calm down-"

"No! You fucking kissed me! You have a girlfriend-"

"She's not my actual girlfriend!"

"But- But you _know_ I'm with Louis-"

"Harry!" Zayn groans, "You know that's not true. What, did you _lie_ to me that you two broke up?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you could get your hands all over me you fucking asshole. Why, did you plan this?!" Harry shouts.

"No, no. Fuck, _plan_?!" Zayn shakes his head and flails his arms, "Why the hell would you think so low of me?! Harry, I fucking _like you_. You're the one that I've been missing and to see you again just filled that void and I wanted to show that to you-" Zayn states and reaches out to grab onto Harry wrists who pushed him away, " _Harry_..."

"You know my situation and you took advantage of that. I don't want a lay or another relationship or anything. Zayn, I needed a _friend._ I thought you were that friend that got me out of thinking about how fucking crappy my life is and suddenly you just kiss me?!"

"But you kissed back..." Zayn whispers.

"Excuse me what?"

"You kissed back." He says louder now.

Harry looks back, unresponsive because Zayn isn't wrong. He did just kiss Zayn back, he actually _liked_ it and that's what scared him the most. Louis' the one he's been with for so many years, almost had a _baby_ with and here he is kissing someone else... how could he do that?!

Harry sniffles and soon enough he finds himself crying, "Y-You're right oh my god."

"Harry don't cry-"

"I just miss Louis so much and it's been just a few days, but he's been distant from me for weeks already that I just couldn't _help_ it and now, _fuck_ , I just feel so-" Harry soon feels his cries escalate into heavy sobs, "Louis was right to be mad with me, he didn't want a baby with me probably because he knew I'll end up being a cheating bastard!"

Zayn stands now and holds onto Harry's shoulders before pulling him into a tight hug, "Don't say that, please. You know that's not true."

"It is true! I love him Zayn, I know we're b-broken up, I do, but I can't do this with you. Louis' being a grumpy asshole on a tantrum and I can't let him go just for something so little-"

"Harry! His lack of support and remorse for your _baby_ isn't a little matter." Zayn shouts and held Harry tighter before he could pull away, "I could apologize for kissing you, but I won't because this is what I wanted and I don't regret it. I know, I know you're not ready to jump into something new I get it. But, I'm always here for you and I've missed you, Harry. You're everything to me that I've lost since I left. I'm sorry for leaving, but I'm not sorry for confessing something I've held up inside for such a long time."

Harry sniffles in response and hugs Zayn back just as tight. He's not sure how he's supposed to respond anymore and all he feels is this void of confusion wrapping around his head.

"T-Thanks." Harry mumbles, "I-I guess you're right, but I just need a friend right now and I-I think we should act like that just didn't happen."

It tore into Zayn a bit to hear that, but he nodded his head and patted the boy's back, "Alright. You're a bit better?"

Harry moves away and nods then suddenly lunges onto the couch and grabs for the remote, "Yeah, but I hope you know this means I get to pick the movie now." He giggles wetly, still a bit stressed, but he's definitely going to get better. He just needed a friend and he's glad it's Zayn.

"You little-"

"Hush! I'm picking!"

✨✨✨✨

Niall wasn't sure for how long he's been asleep, but he's been awakened by the sound of someone in panic. He blinks open for a bit to see Liam walking back and forth across the room, literally burning the soles of his feet onto the ground.

"Li-"

"Shh!" Liam hisses and continues to talk into the phone, "So what the hell do we do? Fuck."

"What's-" but Niall's shushed again when Liam glares back with burning fury in his eyes

_Jesus Christ, what crawled up his ass?_

Liam then bids a farewell and hangs up, "Niall."

"Yeah?"

"We need to get to the investigator's office tomorrow. Turns out they found something." Liam states, "They found the guy that Louis had called and he admits that they were associated with each other. He's an ex-convict and it scares me that it adds up to the possibility that he killed Harry's baby and that Louis was behind this..."

"No."

"Yeah, our intuition was probably right."

"They said anything else?"

"Yeah, the man's excuse was that he sold Louis drugs and Louis paid him for that, but Louis hasn't been taking drugs and the calls were just made in these months or so-"

"Wait why? I mean Louis could've started late or something how is that-"

"They found cash in the man's apartment that's insanely large of an amount to be from just a couple weeks of drugs, Niall."

"Couldn't the money be from others-"

"No, the guy admitted it was all from Louis after they beat the info out of him." Liam whispers, "Niall, I think Louis' the culprit. Who pays hundreds thousands for drugs? For a couple weeks of it? It can't be for _just_ drugs. There must've been something else that he paid the man for and it's most likely for the crime. They said we can meet the guy tomorrow and ask him for more information and once we get a confession, they'll take Louis away."

"Fuck..." Niall feels his own eyes tear up, "I refuse to believe this even if I expected it, Liam. Our band will fucking fall apart and- and Louis did this to his own lover? Child?!"

"I don't know, but how do we break it to Harry when it happens? The fans? Everything will fucking end thanks to Louis being a selfish asshole." Liam mutters, "I wish I could just beat him up-"

"We still have yet to find the whole truth, don't get angry yet." Niall says.

"Yeah, you're right, but my gut says something else and that Louis real is the fucker behind all this"

"Me too, Liam. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter is @harryonmen, feel free to drop by and say hello!


	14. c h a p t e r f o u r t e e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler, but the next part will be coming soon!

Both Harry and Zayn fell asleep within each other's arms as they cuddled up after watching some stupid Rom Com Harry had chosen earlier on. It's serene and really beautiful, if one had to be honest. Harry's not sure himself how long it's been since he had a good night's sleep, especially after all that fuss about his baby and Louis. He's still unsure, though, unsure of how to encompass this new information that Zayn's laid on him. The fact that Zayn admitted he has feelings _for_ Harry... it was just too much to handle. Now, now he's just confused because for some reason it _pleases_ him to know Zayn has these feelings for him. However, Harry believes that his own heart belongs to Louis and only _to_ Louis. Or does he?

✨✨✨

Louis' really bored and just plain grumpy. He's been sitting on Liam's couch, stifling through his stuff, messed up Liam's guest room and now he's just bored. He's still pissed off that he's been deprived of a good time since Harry's had that filthy obsession over some dumb dead baby. Louis' unfazed by the idea of being a baby killer or destroying Harry both emotionally and physically and he tries to justify himself by saying he's protecting their "image."

Now, Louis might be feeding into his own tie of lies and take it as "protective maneuvers", but there's much more to it than that. The fact that he's gay still sizzles him into a flare of in denial and then the thought of a man like Harry being a freakish baby maker just adds more to the stress.

What's been irking him on even more is the fact that Harry still has yet to come crawling on his knees begging to get together again so Louis could satisfy his sexual urges. So yeah, that factor could also be a potential reason to his horrible bitter attitude. He's a horny gay man that spent majority of his time time fucking Harry and now that source of pleasure is out there whimpering about some dead bundle of cells.

Louis then dives back into his Chinese food and munches on it while scrolling through cheap television shows.

✨✨✨

"I'm heading over there now to get the whole truth behind this shit." Liam states and rushes around in his room to get tidied up and ready to fire off to the investigator's office.

"Can I come-"

"Of course you can. Hurry up and just straighten yourself out so we can go and if Louis asks we'll just say we're heading out to finish errands. If he still pesters, I'll just ignore his ass." Liam says.

Niall only laughs and response then heads out of the bedroom door. Both make it downstairs and drop their eyes to see Louis dozed off with a remote in hand and another deep inside a Chinese takeout.

Niall sighs in relief, "Well that saved us time."

"Yeah, now let's go."

✨✨✨

"Your ass is on the line, Jim." The investigator glared into the culprit's eyes with darkness and persistence.

Jim's lied about a lot and they have evidence against him. He hardly had done any drug dealing recently and instead this money in a suitcase was too suspicious and obviously came from one person which was Louis Tomlinson.

The thing is this money wasn't for drugs, but for something even more _cynical._

"Did you or did you not get paid to kill Harry Styles' unborn child." The man repeats, "This is your last chance before we _beat_ it out of you because we already know the answer we just need the truth out of your mouth."

Jim bites the insides of his cheeks and  finally admits to his defeat.

"Yes I was hired to kill the freak's baby by Louis Tomlinson himself."

"Good." The investigator smiles, "Well Jim, I'll see if the jury cares to lessen your charges since it is an act of murder that you accessorize in. But till then, you'll be behind bars."

God, Jim is so _fucked_.

✨✨✨

Both Liam and Niall rushed into the man's office with strangled breaths. Immediately their eyes rest upon their investigator and both run up to him incredibly fast. Soon their questions were drowning into the investigator's ears in a matter of seconds.

"Did the bastard come clean?"  
"Who's the killer?"  
"Can we see him?"  
"Let me beat his ass!"  
"When do we get on trial?"  
"What the fuck is going on?!"

"Boys, boys please calm down. Yes the killer is here, we got the truth, no you can't bet him up, and this is a bit more serious than we think because-" the man looks at both men with sad eyes, "your instincts were right."

"What instincts?" Niall asks and turns to look at Liam who already figured what he meant and stares back agape.

"You mean... when we doubted Louis we were- we're right?" Liam asks.

"Yes, I am sorry for what has happened and what has been revealed. In a matter of hours we'll be coming to Louis' location to take him into custody." The man says, "We're getting confirmation papers signed and do you boys know where Louis is right now?"

"He's-" Liam gulps, "back at my place. Fuck what do we tell Harry. Louis' been preaching about image, but that bastard just ruined all of us in one go."

"Liam-" Niall's eyes soon tear up, "Liam this can't be true. Louis couldn't have hurt Harry this way they're supposed to love each other. I don't- I can't believe this."

"Niall believe me, it's taking all I've got to stop myself from letting hell break loose right now."

"I'll see you both later then, once again I'm very sorry." says the investigator which after that he leaves to mend with the paper work.

"Before the cops get to him, I need to beat that mother fucker some sense in." Liam growls and throws a punch into a nearby wall.

"Fuck, Liam please calm down." Niall sniffles, "So am I, let's fucking get that bastard."


	15. c h a p t e r f i f t e e n

Harry's now waking up, eyes blinking open slowly and he's a little shaken up when he feels himself in between two large arms until he looks to his side to see Zayn still asleep.

Harry took his chance to, well, just watch Zayn who looked incredibly peaceful just sleeping. He notices the swift movements his close eyes are making, Zayn's _dreaming_. Harry wonders, what could Zayn be dreaming about? The thought of it and the fact that he's now on the same couch cuddled up really close with him just gets his pale facial cheeks warm. 

Why, though? Why's Harry feeling so _intimidated_ by this unknown feeling? He could feel his own heart beating sporadically to this moment. Soon enough he finds himself placing a hand right over Zayn's chest, the forefront of his fingers searching. Harry's new profound focus made it a sudden goal to find the soft heartbeat of Zayn's chest. 

He feels the sweet beating until...

"Harry? You're awake?" A deep voice grumbles out and instantly Harry tries to move his hand away, but gasped as Zayn caught him with his own hand and entwined their fingers together, "What were you doing?"

Harry looks right into Zayn's half opened eyes like a fish gasping for air, "I-I. I didn't- it was nothing."

Zayn chuckles, "I did feel your hand pressing right up against my chest, you know."

Harry remains silent.

"I actually liked it,  what were you trying to do? Feel my heartbeat or somethin' like that?" He asks.

Harry nods, blushing.

"God." Zayn squeezes their hold, "You're so fucking adorable, it's doing things to me." 

"W-What kind of things?" Harry asks and if it weren't for the fact that the room was extremely quiet, Zayn might've not even heard what Harry was saying.

Zayn pulls up Harry's hand and places it over his chest again, "You're making my insides all warm and fuzzy and all that sappy shit. What are you, some kind of fairy trying to turn me into sugarcane?" 

Harry giggles, "What? What are you even saying?"

"I just woke up, Harry, give me a break."

They both chuckle until they run out of reasons to laugh and it becomes a silent tension once again. Harry looks at Zayn and can feel his insides rushing for this _desire_  to do something unthinkable. Half of him felt guilty for moving on so quickly, but was he even moving on? He had no idea what to call this weird pressure over his shoulders, but what he did know now was...

"I need you." 

Zayn looks back at Harry with a quirked up eyebrow in surprise, "What?"

Harry closes his eyes and feels himself falling to submission as he tightens his hand to take a firm grip of Zayn's shirt, "Zayn, I need you. I need you to do something."

"Harry are you sure-"

"Yes, God, _yes_." Harry gasps out and in seconds he slips his lips over Zayn's, savoring the taste of liquor and cigarettes like he did earlier.

"Mhm- Harry." Jesus Christ, what was _this_? Zayn's body lurched back up until he's fully awake now, "Harry- _fuck-_ are you okay? What about what you said earlier?"

"I-I don't know, but there's just something about you and I can't stop this feeling that's just ripping through me and all I know now is that I _need_  you." Harry whispers against the other man's lips, "I need you so much, Zayn, please touch me- mhm."

Zayn shuts his little pleas by kissing him once more, allowing their lips to play against each other.

//

"Liam please calm down." Niall panics because holy fucking shit the man was going to crash them if he keeps swerving left and right across the street like it's nothing, "Liam, I swear if you fucking kill me-"

"I will _kill_  that mother fucking bastard. Just wait for it, I outta-" Liam sputters unclear verbs of destruction, ignoring Niall's pleas.

"Oh God, I'm calling Harry."

//

Zayn had his shirt off and Harry lost his pants somewhere in the process, but the two were up and running against each other on the man's couch. Harry whimpered in response to Zayn's delicate kisses over his clothed abdomen, whispering 'yes Zayn' every time he felt his top pushes up even higher, revealing his pale body.

"You're fucking beautiful, Harry." Zayn groans and makes sure he's left his mark right in between the thickness of Harry's thighs.

Zayn moves back up to suck Harry's lips in once again and just when he was about to slip his fingers into the pretty boy's intimate parts, an obnoxious ringtone blares the moment.

Harry pulls back and blushes, "I-I'll check that real quick." 

Zayn nods and pulls away a bit so Harry could scavenge out his phone, "Who's that?" He asks as Harry's facial expressions look quite confused.

"It's Niall..." Harry replies, then picks up the phone, "Hello-"

" _Harry? God, Harry I am so sorry to interrupt you and your friend and what not, but you need to come over to Liam's flat this instant- WOAH. God dammit Liam! Fucking watch the road!_ " Niall shouts into the phone.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Harry asks and looks up at Zayn who looks at him worriedly, "What's happened?"

" _Something really, really fucked up happened. Harry, I'm so sorry. Please just come to Liam's flat now before someone else gets killed. Hurry, Harry, please. We need to tell you something important._ " 

Then, before Harry could ask any more questions, Niall hanged up.

"Uh... what was that?" Zayn inquires.

Harry looks at him stunned, "I-I have no idea, but Niall said I need to get to Liam's flat _now_."

"Are you going to go?"

"Niall was literally screaming, of course, I am, fuck," Harry gets up and searches for the pair of pants that was tossed away during his heated make out session, "Now get your arse up and put your shirt back on, you need to get me to Liam's."

Zayn sighs, "Alright."

//

Liam and Niall ventured through the crossways and intersections of their neighborhood, well nearly knocked shit down in the process, and finally made their destination back to Liam's flat. Liam's still fuming in ferocious, heated anger over this horrible new discovery and God forbid what's going to happen in just a few minutes.

"LOUIS!?" Liam shouts and bangs against the front door of his flat.

Niall, who's both terrified and practical of the situation, "You do know this is your flat and you have your house keys right?" 

Liam rolls his eyes and bangs over the door once more, _fuck the key_. He thinks.

An annoyed yelp of, "I'm coming fucking calm down," is heard through the door and soon Louis opens the door with a smirk.

"You fucking son of a _bitch_ -" Liam mutters and in seconds he's got his hands around Louis' throat, pushing him in through the door.

"L-LIAM!?" Louis chokes, " _What the fuck a-are you, fuck, doing? let me fucking g-go_!"

"NO! You _bastard_ , you think we wouldn't find out about your fucking nasty acts?"

Louis' eyes widen for a second, _fuck did they find out-_

"You're the killer of your own _fucking child!?_ " Liam screams and adds in a strong punch over Louis' face, "You killed your own lover's _baby_!?"

Niall simply spectated in shame, unable to do anything, but panic. _Where's Harry!?_

"You were supposed to _love_  Harry, be by his side through his worst of times, but instead you're the fucker that caused Harry to fall _apart_!?" Liam shouts and adds a kick in between Louis' thighs that had the man scream.

"LIAM PLEASE LET ME FUCKING GO!" Louis screams.

"Oh, you want me to let you go? Should've fucking thought about the consequences before you decided to be a-" Liam lets go of Louis' throat and then body slams into the nearest wall, " _fucking selfish piece of shit_."

But before Liam could lay another punch in, a gasp is heard throughout the house.

"Liam!? What the _fuck_  are you doing!?" 

Niall, Liam, and Louis all turn to see Harry standing at the door's entrance with a look of horror over his features.

"Why are you hurting Louis!" Harry screams and runs into the home to pull Liam off the other, who slumped to the floor with blood seeping out of his face, "What the _fuck_!? Liam!?"

Liam wails, "You fucking see that?"

Harry tries to tend to Louis' wound and whimpers when he hears Louis hiss in pain, "Louis what the fuck happened?" 

"You son of a _bitch_ , you see that? Harry fucking cares about you and all you ever do is think about your fucking self." Liam spits, "He comes and tries to protect you because he _cares_  about you and what did you do in return?"

Louis shakes, "Liam- Liam please don't-"

"You fucking killed his baby! Louis William Tomlinson killed his own fucking _BABY_!"

Soon the room grew quiet, very quiet.

Harry then broke the silence, "He _what_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, but I've been depressed because my twitter got suspended (@harryonmen) and I worked so hard on that account and I am still waiting for it to come back :(


	16. c h a p t e r s i x t e e n

_This isn't happening._

Those were the three words that were running through Louis' mind like horses on a racetrack. This just wasn't happening, no _fucking_ way. How the hell did Liam find out? How the hell did this just happen? Now Harry's going to find out? But... does he care? Does he care that he's been discovered as the baby's killer?

The scary thing is... he's not sure. He looks to Harry who suddenly froze up, just staring at him. Was Louis supposed to feel guilt? Horror? Anger? He really has no idea. 

"W-What?" Harry says, "Wait, _what_?"

Liam's behind the two heaving heavy breaths as he screams, "Louis _killed_  your baby, Harry! This entire fucking time it was all Louis' plan to kill that baby in your stomach!"

Niall comes up now, holding Liam back, "Liam-"

"Niall, get the fuck off of me, let me fucking explain." He points at the man who's on the floor with a bloody nose and loose jaw, "This _fucker_  killed your baby Harry."

Harry still seemed to look still in shock, his hand slowly moving away from the other. He tries to speak up, but his eyes were slipping tears quick in thick droplets and lips quivering like a fish out of water, "L-Louis?"

"Harry-" Louis pants.

"That killer was _you_ , but- but-" He turns to Liam, "That's impossible. H-He was going to sleep and I-I was just stupid to have gone down and-"

"Harry, Jesus Christ, that fucker was just the pawn of Louis' plan. It was all _his_  bloody idea to kill that baby of yours. Louis faked everything, pretended to care. Well, at least tried to care. This fucking bastard had been sketchy from the damn start and thus Niall and I decided to take it into our hands since this asshole was probably the reason why you didn't want to contact the police." Liam spits, "Louis' disgusting."

"No, no I can't believe this." Harry says, "Louis _loves_ me and even- even if we're apart I know that he- he cares about me. I-It was my fault for getting pregnant, my fault for risking the baby's life, and my fault that she's gone. Louis could never do this to me, he couldn't have-" He looks back at Louis, "Louis please tell me this isn't true." 

Louis looks up with teary eyes and a bloody face, just staring.

"Louis please _please_ -" Harry sobs, shaking and reaching for the man's hand and placing it over his once full tummy, "Louis you promised on our baby that you- you'll be there. There's no way you killed her, right? Louis- Louis tell me it isn't true. _Please_ -"

Louis' lips twitched and he looked away, his hand still on the base of Harry's stomach, "Harry-"

"HARRY HE KILLED YOUR BABY!" Liam screams, "Do not, I repeat, do _not_  fucking trust this son of a bitch _please_."

"Louis, Louis please tell me this isn't true!" Harry shouts, "Why are you quiet! _S_ ay something, please!"

There was shouting everywhere and it was just ripping into the threads of Louis' brain and he had about enough, "I KILLED THE _FUCKING_  BABY!" Louis screams and pulls his hands away from Harry's frozen hands and pushes the bloody annoying sobbing mess to the ground, "YES, _YES_! I was the one who planned it all! _I_  killed the fucking animal growing in that disgusting sack you call a womb! _I_ told and paid those men to take you and rip that monster off of you." Louis stands from the floor, walking towards the fallen boy, "You ruined _everything_." and before any of the others could react, Louis _punches_  Harry's tear stricken cheek and wraps his hands around the boy's neck who chokes and sputters in complete _shock_.

" _L-Louis !_ " Harry gasps out, " _LOUIS!_ "

Liam and Niall gasp, "You son of a bitch!" Then they both make a quick move to push Louis off, but that man was out of _control_  and he knocked the two down with a quick kick to the balls and a slap in the face, " _Fuck_." 

"If you just stayed the fuck away from all this none of this would have happened!" Louis shouts, " _and you_." He glares down at Harry who's pink flush lips were going cold between his hands, "you _bloody freak_ -"

"Louis! What the _fuck_ are you doing!" a new voice shouts and it wasn't Niall, Liam, Louis, nor Harry's, "Get the fuck off him you bastard!" 

Louis looks up and gasps, " _Zayn!?_ "

"Zayn?"

"What the hell?" Liam groans.

Harry's crying harder, scratching against Louis' arms with squirming legs and in an instant, Zayn runs in and knocks the older man off with his fist sunk into Louis' head.

"Ah fuck!" Louis groans and holds onto the throbbing pain, rolling around on the floor.

"Harry, fuck, are you okay? Shit-" Zayn scrabbles around and picks Harry up into his arms rubbing his back as the boy sobs uncontrollably, thrashing around, "Harry!"

"HE KILLED MY BABY!" Harry wails, "THE MAN I LOVED, GAVE EVERYTHING TO KILLED MY BABY!" 

"Oh God, no _no no no_." Zayn's lips wobble, "Harry-"

" _Louis killed my baby, Zayn. It was Louis_!" Harry's hyperventilating now, shaking as he tries to breathe, but can't, "H-He killed- He killed my baby, _fuck_." 

Liam and Niall regain their posture and look back at Zayn with surprise, how the hell is here? 

"So this entire time Harry and I were apart, you were letting him whore out on you?" Louis grins and gets up pointing at the man,  "Wow, I can't believe this. I knew Harry was nothing, but a cheap _freak-_ " 

"Shut the fuck up Louis!" Zayn shouts and cries as he pats Harry's cold cheek, "Harry! Harry!? _Harry!_ "

"What's happening?" Niall asks in a panic.

"Harry's going unconscious from the shock!" Zayn gets up and carries Harry in bridal form, "Niall! Get water! Liam, go fucking call someone and make fucking sure-" He stops for a split second to look back at Louis with glaring eyes, "this _fucker_ doesn't get away."

"God, Harry stay with me please." Zayn whispers.

○○○○

He lays Harry onto the bed, fanning out his luscious curls out over the fluffed pillow. Harry's still out cold from shock, unresponsive.

"Fuck Harry," Zayn moves around and tries to think, "I leave the fucking band and this shit happens honestly what the _fuck_?" He looks back at the boy, "Honestly how the hell could Louis of all people do this?" He wipes away a few more tears, "You don't even _deserve_  this, what the fuck." Zayn sits, then, by the boy and pats Harry's cheeks, his fingers touching Harry's plush lips, "Harry, wake up. Where the fuck is Niall?"

"Here! Fuck, I'm here!" Niall says, "Here's the glass off water."

"About time and Liam's called like his doctor right? He's also watching that asshole? Jesus, Niall what the fuck _happened_ while I was gone?" Zayn says, "How the fuck did Louis turn into well-" he points into the air, " _that_." He takes the glass though and pours a bit to his hand.

Niall shakes his head, "I-I don't know. Fuck I was scared this would happen. Liam and I had a gut feeling it was him and well, fuck. The cops will be here soon after confession papers are signed up his accomplice." 

"He's going to fucking jail."

"Yeah and this entire time he's been blaming Harry that our band will fall apart and he did just that." 

"I can't believe this."

"But how the hell are you here in the first place," Niall asks suddenly, "Yeah, yeah how the hell?" 

Zayn only rolls his eyes and turns to Harry to splash droplets onto Harry's face to wake him up, "Harry and I met up earlier in the week and we kind of just made a reunion, I guess, and he was with me when you called for him to come over."

"Wait, he was with you?" Niall asks.

"Uh, yeah, I just said that." Zayn states and splashes more water, "Harry, please wake up."

"Wait, wait are you and Harry a thing-"

"I don't know and instead of going cupid detective on me how about you go and check if the doctor's here yet, yeah?" Zayn says.

"Alright, alright." Niall grumbles, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay."

Niall then leaves and Zayn returns back to Harry, sighing, "Baby, _please_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So twitter suspended me permanently, well. Someone said to try again in a few months. Can't believe this happened to me haha, but oh well. It's twitter. 
> 
> New account though twitter is (@harriecox)


	17. c h a p t e r s e v e n t e e n

Liam had already ringed up Harry's personal doctor as calm as possible, all there was to do now was to wait. He'd also made sure to have Louis attached to his hip, watching his every move. The man was angry with dry blood stains over his face. Liam glances back at him in shock because who could've thought that one of your best friends is the cause of another's misery? Someone that you'd thought you knew for such a long time was just this mirage filled with hate and disgust? It's absolutely unbelievable.

"Would you quit staring at me like that." Louis grumbles.

Liam rolls his eyes, "Really? After this fucking chaos you caused, you expect me to stop looking at the monster right before my face?"

"I'm not a-"

"Oh shut the fuck up," Liam spits, "You killed Harry's baby, you then mocked his misery, and now you've caused him to pass out in _shock_."

Louis looks down to his feet.

"Don't got anything to say, do ya? You know you're fucking wrong and now you'll have to fucking go to jail and pay for the crime you've done."

Louis shakes his head, "I can't go to jail."

"Oh, yes you will. You killed a living-"

"I didn't kill anything living. It's a bundle of cells that I didn't want. All I did was speed up the process of getting _rid of it_." Louis claims, "Harry doesn't care about _us_ and only thought about himself. What the hell was he thinking about saving a little piece of shit like that, that would ruin us as a band? and that fucker doesn't respect me or my feelings, no. Right after we break up, he's getting his ass _fucked_  by that bastard Zayn who left us months ago!"

"You son of a _bitch_ , God there's no word for me to describe how much of an asshole you are right now. Fuck, do you even hear yourself, Louis? Can you please just answer that? Do you _hear_  how much of an asshole you are and the amount of shit that's coming right out of your fucking mouth," Liam asks, "Because, fuck, God have mercy on me, it's drowning me. I can't believe you live with yourself like this saying nasty shit about the boy you apparently loved."

"I do, or at least I _did,_ love him," Louis mutters.

Liam scoffs, "What a fucking joke."

"Liam he's hell-bent on getting us to come out!"

"No! He wanted to have his baby! It's _his_  choice. Not yours! If he wanted to keep the baby then he can! Harry didn't even force you to have your name on it, he just wanted you to be there for him as any other fucking father and _lover_  would do." Liam states.

"Our band-"

"Shut the _fuck_  up about the band! You don't care about the band! If you did, we could've stayed down low with the baby during the break if that fucking scared you so much! Now because of your actions, you'll be going to jail and everything will come out. Not just the baby, not just you and Harry's ex-relationship, but as well as the fact that you're a _cold hearted murderer_. " Liam screams, "You are a _killer_  do you think anyone would want to let their kids partake in loving a band where its member was desperate to kill their own fucking baby?" 

Louis' eyes widen and he just stares at Liam as though everything he couldn't seem to piece together, finally made some fucking sense. 

"That definitely shut your mouth, didn't it?" Liam laughs, "You make me sick, Tomlinson. I hope you rot in jail."

♥

 

Liam continues to watch over Louis as the officer made his timely arrival and along with that the doctor had made his appearance as well. Zayn and Niall were back up in the room where Harry laid unconscious as Liam escorted his once best friend, Louis, out the door with the officer right behind. Who would've thought? That one would have to see their once best friend walk out of their home in handcuffs. It's a horrible day for everyone and when Simon or the media management gets their hands on this, it'll ruin all there is left for One Direction.  Liam's already counting down on their days. 

"Doctor, up here," Niall announces as the man made his way up.

"What's the problem?" The man asks and he's slightly tall with a hint of stubble on his chin. He's got a casual attire on but has his badge pinned with the name "Carl Smith" bold and gold, "I tried to make it in as soon as possible. Sorry for any delay, but I did bring multiple substances to assist in the situation you had earlier described, but I do need a bit more information."

"Well, something really shitty happened," Niall explains as they walk towards the room, "which led to Harry panicking and passing out. We aren't really sure what to do since he isn't waking up and we're really concerned for his well-being." 

The doctor nods, "Alright. What was the shock? What had happened?"

"Well, Harry used to be pregnant," Niall mumbles.

"Pregnant? Harry?" 

"Yeah and the one who caused it wanted to take no part and well Harry had the child taken from him."

"Oh. Who took the child?"

"The child, well, was forcefully aborted," Niall whispers.

"Oh, God, how was I not informed of this?" The man asks.

"Well, we took him to his pregnancy advisor instead for pregnant matters and you're more of the side doctor you know? For other stuff I guess."

"Yes, but I need to know these things. Did Harry know who it was?" asks Smith.

"At first, no. Didn't want to carry out a case either after he was convinced by our former bandmate not to and well he found out today that the man he loved was the culprit behind all of this and after that, he was attacked and put into shock." 

"Oh dear," Smith whispers, "I'll examine him completely for any heart or lung deficiencies that may have cut off his oxygen and led him to pass out. Is anyone else in the room?"

"Yeah, our old friend, Zayn. I can ask him to leave if you need me to." 

"Yes, please. I'll let you know what's the issue and what medications are needed as soon as I am done."

♥  
  


"What the fuck happened?" Zayn asks he's still in disbelief.

Liam was out in assisting with taking Louis to jail and both Niall and Zayn were back at Liam's house waiting for the doctor to finish examining Harry's passing out. Like, out of all things that could possibly happen, Zayn didn't think he'd come back to the lives of his one direction friends in the middle of this fucking mess.

"What do you mean, you saw what happened," Niall says.

"Yeah, but, when I was in the band Harry and Louis were such an item and now? I come in to see Louis _choking_  Harry," Zayn shakes his head, "Are we sure this is _the_  same Louis Tomlinson?"

"I don't know either, Zayn. But what I do know is that our band is in jeopardy and Harry, God, I don't know what to expect once he wakes up."

Just in that moment, the doctor steps out of the room with a straight face and some papers in hand. 

"Oh, hey, Doc!" Zayn stands and walks to the man, "How's Harry? Is he okay?"

"Well, yeah, but the shock was serious and I already know the reason and let's just say, that's some heavy load he had to bear on his shoulders. I prescribed some medication here and one of you should go get them from your pharmacy now-"

"I'll take it," Niall volunteers and snatches the note from the man's hands, "I'll be right back Zayn."

He then leaves the two, rushing to get Harry's medicine.

"Those should help kind of calm Harry down and help him recollect the situation without bursting up," clears the doctor, "Just be careful with talking to him and try to keep him calm. Another one of these knockouts could be harmful to his health and cause fluctuation in mental state and breathing passing through his lungs."

"Alright, can I go see him or?"

"Yeah, you can. He should be waking up any moment now since I added a drug into his system to calm his nerves for the time being." 

"Okay, thank you so much, Dr. Smith," Zayn says in relief and heads for the room as the doctor makes his way out.

Now, all he needed to do was make sure Harry's _okay_.

♥

Harry's body felt heavy and his mouth had this bitter, putrid taste of clumped up saliva and stress from his teeth. He whimpers a little, moving around to gather his senses. Why did he feel so stiff? What happened earlier? He couldn't remember much of the recent issues that occurred because his mind was just like some fogged up couple of glasses covering his eyes.

He hears a faint, "Harry? Are you okay, love? Wake up, babe."

Harry then opens his eyes, blinks a bit, and looks up to see a very worried Zayn staring right back down at him, "Z-Zayn?"

"Harry, thank God, you're awake," The other is relieved and pulls Harry into a tight hug, "You scared me back there."

"Wait, what happened," Harry looks around to see this is one of Liam's rooms, "Why are we here again?"

"Harry-"

"And _fuck_ , my throat hurts to swallow," Harry whispers and then he starts to slowly remember as he thinks, "Oh. _Oh_."

"Harry I'm so sorry," Zayn feels the boy hugging him tighter, "Did you- did you recall?"

" _Louis killed my baby_." Harry whispers and pulls back to look at Zayn with teary eyes, "Louis, the man I've given up so much for, killed my _baby_." 

Zayn shakes his head and tries to calm Harry down before the boy could go into panic again, slowly rubbing circles at the side of his wait and patting his cheek, "Harry, shh, please you already gave me and the others a real scare back there. Please, stay calm."

"I just, I can't _believe_  that this entire time the person who ripped my baby out of me and left me to pretty much _die_  was the man I _loved_." Harry squeaks out a yelp and falls back to the bed sobbing, but held onto Zayn's hands, "Zayn what did I do to _deserve_  this? Is it because I tried hiding-" He places a hand over his small tummy, "hiding her that I had to have her ripped away from me and to make it worse, by Louis who fucking promised that he'll take care of me and be by my side?"

"Harry, love." 

"I don't know what I did _wrong_. For years, I've been wanting to come out with him and he's the one that's been stopping me from doing that and now I get pregnant and- and ready to just keep that a secret too, but he didn't trust me so he just _yanked_  her out of me?"

"Her?"

Harry nods, "Yeah, it was a girl. The doctor told me after I woke up in the hospital from the forced abortion."

Zayn looks away, his eyes are wet again, "God, I'm so sorry."

Harry sighs, "I don't know what to do or how to feel anymore. Do I cry? But, I already gave enough tears when my baby was taken. I just feel so _drained_."

Zayn then pulls Harry back up to him, placing his soft pale cheek in between the crevice of his shoulder and neck, their close proximity bringing warmth and _love_  back to the equation of decreasing stress, "Harry." He cooes, gently combing his fingers through Harry's long hair, "I'm here for you okay? Louis, what he did is absolutely _unforgivable_  and he deserves nothing at this point, but you," He looks down to Harry's wet, green eyes and places his hand to cup the pale precious face, his thumb gently cascading over his pink lips, "you're a well-made man with a very good heart. What has happened isn't your fault. None of it. You fell in love, you trusted him, you got pregnant through the course of what nature wanted, and that asshole did nothing else but break that bond you had with him. He's the problem, he's the fucker who couldn't accept his own baby and put his name, band, and especially his lover's life on the line. You are at no fault."

Harry nods, "I know, but it just hurts. So much."

Zayn pulls Harry's lips up and closer to his own by the tips of his two fingers gripping his chin, "Then let me make that pain go away-"

"Louis thinks that I'm your whore," Harry gasps out, "and that-"

"He's lost you, Harry and he's only trying to justify it by being an ignorant prick. You are nothing of that kind, you're captivating, beautiful, and a very strong boy, Harry," Zayn closes his own and eyes and leans into peck Harry's lips, slowly pushing him down to the bed.

"Zayn-" Harry ushers out, but closes his own eyes as well when the other carried on with kissing him, pressing his body into the mattress, " _Zayn_ \- where's everyone else!?"

Zayn smiles, "Well Liam took Louis to prison and Niall went to get your meds, but hasn't returned yet and I'm not surprised. He really seemed eager to have us alone after the doctor leaves, or maybe I'm just imagining things. Who knows?"

Harry quirks his eyebrows, "Louis- Louis' gone to jail?"

Zayn nods and rolls to the side to lay by Harry, pulling him in under his arm, "Yeah, he did. I don't know what will happen next, but I'm here for you Harry."

Harry curls in, "You promise?"

Zayn smiles and lets in another kiss, his hand sneaking up to press into the pale skin of Harry's waist, "Yes, I told you, Harry. I care about you and I'm not the type to break promises."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: bttmhrry


	18. c h a p t e r e i g h t e e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Follow me on twitter @harryonmen (it's back)

"Get your damn hands off me! Do you know who I am? I am Louis Tomlinson!" Louis shouts.

"And I am _arresting_ Louis Tomlinson," answers an officer that had a pretty good grip on Louis' arms while dragging the deranged fuck out of his cop car. Liam simply followed in pursuit.

"Liam!" Louis shouts, "I can't believe you're turning in your best friend."

"You sick fuck, I can't believe some asshole murdered my best friend's baby."

"I didn't-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Liam-"

"No, Louis, you know what you did don't play the fucking victim card, at least not now." Liam says, "I'm tired of seeing my best friend cry because of _you_. He's given you so much and you did all this to someone you _love_ -"

"I don't love him."

Liam blinks, "What?"

"I don't love him. Not anymore. I stopped after our tour. He kept pestering about coming out and I couldn't handle it. That baby would've ruined so much of what I am," Louis mutters, "I could care less about what I did to that freak-"

"Louis!"

"Alright!" The officer intrudes, "Enough! I'm taking you into your cell so you could change. You lot are used to getting fancy colorful clothes eh? Well, get used to orange."

"Fuck you," Louis spits.

Liam watches from afar as Louis' body drags against the cold, stone floor.

"Why, Louis? Why?"

♥

Harry's fallen asleep this time under Zayn's care, snoring softly against the man's chest. Zayn already woke up a couple minutes ago, checking the time. Where in fuck's name did Niall even go?

Zayn looks down to the boy curled up against him and he awes at how pretty and relaxed Harry looks right now. He kisses his pale cheek and pulls away a stray curl before he gets up and tucks the boy back.

"Niall?" He whisper shouts, walking through Liam's flat in a daze.

"Sup?"

Zayn squints to see Niall laying on the living room couch munching on some weird cereal bag.

"Why the fuck did you take so long? Where are the meds?"

"Here," Niall points to the bag at the corner of the couch, "And I didn't. You two were cuddling and I didn't want to interrupt your cute moment."

Zayn tries not to roll his eyes, "Um okay?"

Niall shrugs, "Just take care of him, Zayn. Don't break anything else, please."

"What do you mean?" Zayn asks when he's just about to head back up.

"You left us, our band. However, this time you're back as a caring friend. Just don't make the same mistake like last time that'll hurt us, or even worse, hurt Harry." Niall continues to munch on his bag of cereal.

"I know that."

"Okay, good. Just make sure you don't forget."

"I won't."

♥

"Harry? Harry wake up, babe," Zayn pushes gently against Harry's arm, "You need to take these meds the doctors gave for your shock."

He smiles when Harry murmurs incoherently, "'M tired."

"I know, baby, I know, but please."

Harry sighs then looks back at Zayn, "Okay."

"Now get up so you can take them."

"Why are you so _nice_ to me?" Harry suddenly asks, but he gets up and takes the medication from Zayn's hands who froze up to the question.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Zayn. After getting the worst news of my life today, everything just seems like a sick joke to me. Why _are_ you still here? Why haven't you left me already? Like last time?" Harry asks.

"Harry, God, no-"

"You left us last time and because of my stupid, depressing state I forgot to process that you _left us._ You left our band, you left _me_."

"I had my reasons, I told you."

"I know, but... Louis told me his reasons why he didn't want to come out and even though I promised him so much... he still did this to me and," Harry begins to choke up as tears fell again, "he just broke me apart. I'm not ready for more pain, what if you leave me again? I just feel so alone right now and I'm scared-"

"Harry!" Zayn pulls Harry into his arms and holds him tight, "I left because I wanted to grow as a solo artist, but I never wanted to hurt any of you," he holds Harry tighter, "especially you, Harry."

"I'm scared, Zayn." Harry cries, "I lost my baby, I lost the man I _loved,_ I know I'll lose so much more if this all gets out..."

"I'm here for you Harry. Shhh." Zayn moves back to cup the boy's cheeks, brushing Harry tears away with his thumbs, "Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

Harry looks up with red eyes and a frown, "Hm?"

"C-Can I kiss you?" Zayn whispers, so low as though if he were any louder the whole world would have heard him.

Harry hesitates for just a couple of seconds until he breaks out a small smile, "Do you even have to ask me at this point? I mean..." he chuckles awkwardly, "Really?"

Zayn laughs, "I swear, even if things are serious you never fail to make me rethink whatever the fuck I'm saying."

"I know, but... you can kiss me. You know you can and you don't have to ask me." Harry says, "I mean, it's _weird_ I'm feeling so comfortable around you, but if I'm honest I haven't felt like this in months since Louis' been so awful to me. You make me feel-"

Harry's shut up by Zayn's lips pressing against his, hands searching for composure as they grip onto the boy's hips, pulling him closer. They pull back for some quick air.

"Safe." Harry says.

♥

"I can't believe you fucking ratted me out, you son of a bitch." Louis' walking around his cell like the madman he is wondering how the _fuck_ did this all happen? How did his luck run out? Everything's been going fucking great until Liam found out about _everything_.

"I had no fucking choice, Tomlinson." Jim grits, "You said we wouldn't get caught, now look at us. I tried to cover your ass, but they aren't stupid. However, from what I heard, you were cracking anyway."

"Oh _shut up_." Louis spits, "I have an attorney on the way and hopefully he can fix all this and bail me out. It's not like anyone died. Just an unborn piece of shit I pretty much helped created. It's not my fault my stupid ass of a boyfriend didn't listen to me."

"Boyfriend?" Jim chuckles, "I doubt you can call him your _boyfriend_ at this point, son."

"Whatever, it was my child and I wanted it gone. That's all there is to it." Louis looks out through his cell to see Liam talking to the investigator. What could they be talking about?

♥

"Well, Mr. Payne, the attorneys will discuss this out and sometime this week we'll let you know about the trial and what happens then. As for now, we have Tomlinson behind bars." The investigator says.

Liam nods, "Alright. Thank you. So we just wait now?"

"Pretty much and I'll try my best to keep this confidential as possible, but due to your popularity I can't guarantee that word about this would be kept locked up for good."

"Yeah, fans are crazy. I doubt that they won't figure this out all soon. If anything, gossip is probably starting," Liam sighs, "Everything is in jeopardy."

"I apologize for such an awful turn of luck." Says the other man, "But for now, go home and take rest. We shall call you up as soon as we can."

"Thank you, I'll see you later."

♥

Harry whimpers under the curve of Zayn's arms as the man pecks hotly against his neck with firm lips. They laid like that for a good half an hour, kissing each other lazily or holding each other tight. Harry continues to spill slips of weak whimpers every time Zayn's scruffy mouth touches his skin.

"You're so beautiful, Harry." Zayn whispers, "I wish I could just show you."

Harry's heart bear spikes when he realizes what Zayn just said and shyly whispers, "One day, but not now. But you'll know when I'm ready."

Zayn nods, "Of course, babe."

♥

Harry continues to feel himself grow closer to Zayn as the man kept his promise to take care of him. Louis remains in jail while the boys wait for their call to go to court, wondering what on earth will happen next. Unfortunately, news did spread and soon every single gossip site now knew about Harry's pregnancy, Larry, and Louis' arrest. Fans were out of control, screaming at each other over every possible social media site there is. But, Zayn is there to hold onto the grieving boy, promising him over and over again that he will protect him.

Finally, after waiting and waiting, the call comes.

Liam picks up his ringing phone and answers, "Hello?"

"Hello! Mr. Payne! The court date has been finalized. We will be seeing each other this week. Please be prepared and inform Mr. Styles."

Liam sighs after he ends the call then quickly dials Harry's cell, "Here we go...."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ NOTE: ♥
> 
> So sorry this was just a filler! I've gotten distracted lately, but I'm updating again! Time for the exciting part when they get on trial ahahaha. You'll see what happens in the next chapter!   
> This was unedited so sorry for any mistakes!  
> Please do follow me on twitter! @harryonmen  
> And guess what!! Steve Aoki followed me omg.


	19. c h a p t e r n i n e t e e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! follow me on twitter! (@harryonmen)  
> please tweet me share the fic! I love to know how  
> much of an emotional fuck up this fic was (if it is lol)

"Today's the day, huh."

Harry sits, staring at the floor while slipping his leather shoes on, "Yeah, Zayn. It is. I'm... I'm nervous."

"You know I'm here for you, okay?" Zayn slips his tie and dress shirt on, checking for any errors of his outfit for today's first trial.

Everything's just been so _weird_ lately, even if it were a few days. Harry's been staying over at Zayn's place since the man insisted that Harry shouldn't be staying alone. Harry accepted the offer since he knew himself that he's pretty much emotionally drained and needs someone to be there to get him back on his feet.

Harry's not only felt a bit more emotionally stable, but his crush for Zayn grew even more as the days passed. He would feel warm and safe when Zayn sleeps with him at night, pulling the boy in and whispering only sweet nonsense into his ear.

But, it felt _wrong_.

Was it because he still loved Louis? No, no that's impossible. Louis _killed_ their- _his_ baby. But... Louis' been the man and only man he's been with for _years_. Moving on just felt wrong, especially right now and he couldn't help but blame _himself_ for everything. If he'd only kept his mouth shut if he'd been more careful with precautions he might have avoided all of this.

But it's too late.

Harry whimpers, pressing his lips together, "I feel like... I feel so fucking awful. Everything's my fault-"

"Harry how many times do I have to say it is _not your fault_." Zayn interrupts and once he's done checking himself up, he rushes to Harry's side to sit by him, "Please stop blaming yourself, Harry."

"I can't help it. I miss Louis, Zayn. I miss him-"

"No. No, you don't."

"But-"

"You're feeling guilty because he was your best mate, boyfriend, and now he's in jail. You feel _guilt_ because you're the most loving person around and you can't hate anyone."

Harry scrunches his nose, "That's not true! I _can_ hate people."

"Pft, sure," Zayn scoffs.

"Um, are you calling me a liar?"

"No, you're just over exaggerating things." Zayn tried to get up, but Harry traps him with the wrap of his arms.

"No, I don't! I hate you!" Harry jokes and if he tried to be serious, he was obviously failing.

"Yeah, totally. That's why you've let me into your home, kissed me quite a lot, and now you're holding on to me!" Zayn laughs and Harry immediately lets go, but Zayn pulls him back, "Now where do you think you're going."

Harry snarls playfully, "Away from you-"

But was interrupted by the blaring of Zayn's phone, "Oh God."

"Well answer it."

"It's Niall, shit. We've just been here flirting while Liam and Niall left for the courtroom." Zayn groans and answers the phone.

"Flirting?" Harry asks but-

" _Where the fuck are you two? Having sex before a fucking trial now? Seriously?!_ " Niall _screams_ into the phone.

"No, we aren't, you Irish bastard. We're on our way." And before the other line could respond, he turns his phone off, "Alright, let's fucking go."

Harry tried to stifle a giggle, he was sure he was going to feel like crap all day... but Zayn seems to have wiped that pain away.

Wiped it all away.

♥

"All rise!"

It's time.

Harry lets out a shaky breath where he's seated by Zayn and his other bandmates. He looks at the empty seat where he gulps, Louis' supposed to be.

He sits back down, trying his best to stand his ground. Zayn asks him if he's okay and all he could do is give a weak nod.

"Bring in the suspects!"

Harry tries to hold himself together when he sees two large doors open. There he sees his ex-lover walking in with that obnoxious orange colored prison suit.

"You okay, Harry?" Zayn asks once more.

"Yeah, yeah. Just... it's weird seeing Louis again, but like _this_."

"If you need anything, let me know."

"Yeah, of course."

Harry looks back at Louis who's taking his seat and felt chills going up his spine when their eyes met. His face seems dead, though, with no remorse or any reaction whatsoever.

 _Why, Louis. Why?_ Was all he could think.

"Good morning your, honor." Said the attorneys from both ends.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the Harry Styles versus Louis Tomlinson. Are both sides ready?"

"Ready for Harry Styles, your Honor."

"Ready for Louis Tomlinson, your Honor."

"Will the clerk please swear in the jury?"

The clerk comes up and begins his part, "Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand?" Everyone within the trial room stood on their feet, "Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court and that you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you, God? Please say 'I do'," With that said, the jurors answered their part, "You may be seated."

After the formal guidelines were completed, Harry watched his attorney come up to the front to speak his case, "Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the defendant has been charged with the crime of _murdering_ his own unborn child. The evidence will show that Louis Tomlinson had planned with his accomplice to kill the child growing within his womb. Through text messages, mysterious calls, and as well as his _confession_  this man has committed a heinous crime. The evidence I present will prove to you that the defendant is guilty as charged."

Harry was extremely nervous and searched for Zayn's hand who gladly took him and entwined their fingers together, "I'm here for you." Zayn whispers.

"Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: under the law, my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. During this trial, you will hear no real evidence against my client. theories, simply the act of a _father_  who wanted his side to be heard. You will come to know the truth: that Louis Tomlinson was trying to protect himself and as all should know, it's survival of the fittest. Although his actions may not have been the best choice, he has the sole right to his child and took the action needed since the other side would not partake in his decision. Louis Tomlinson is the father of that unborn baby and it is _his_  decision to do what he wants especially for his situation. Therefore my client is not guilty."

"What the fuck is he even saying?" Zayn nudges Harry, "He's bound to lose this case, honestly why are we even in a trial? Louis' guilty."

Harry sighs, "I-I know."

♥

When both sides declared their positions, Harry was put on a stand, where he's supposed to speak out about the incident. Zayn nearly fought with authority to be by the boy's side while he's up there, but Harry made sure to have him hold his ground. Harry did what he was asked of and spoke about the incident, his bones rattling to the core.

"So, Mr. Styles." The defendant says, "You say that you were taken from your home and then the rest was blank?"

Harry nods, "Yeah, I was... I was knocked out with something and then I woke up at a hospital."

"Basically, you have no idea what happened why you were out. That all this could have been done by someone else and not these two."

"No!" Harry scoffs, "I was knocked out, I didn't see what happened. However, I did scream for Louis so many times, crying when these men grabbed me and took me away! Then I wake up to find out my baby's been ripped _out_ of me!"

"That is _your_  personal retrospect of the problem, though. Mr. Tomlinson does agree he didn't want the baby-"

"He confessed!"

"Yes, he confessed because my client was cornered. His quote on quote "partner" was beaten mercilessly for the information. That is simply unfair, what else could the man have done?"

"I don't-"

"Yes, you don't know. All you do know is that this man simply didn't want your baby and now the accusations have been pinpointed on him. Who knows? During your outtake, you fell and had a miscarriage? Have you considered that?"

"No, because-"

"I have no further questions."

Zayn, who watched in shock, turns to Niall, "What the fuck? They aren't letting Harry speak out what actually happened!"

"It's what they do to get paid, Zayn. I hate these wankers."

"You may take your seat back, Mr. Styles," The judge says, "Louis Tomlinson may come forth and speak his side."

After the formalities of taking an oath, Louis sat upon the seat staring back towards where Harry and Zayn were. They looked so close... were they fucking now? Louis doesn't understand why, but it made him so _angry_. However, it shouldn't. He stopped loving Harry."

Harry's attorney then took his chance to question Louis, "Mr. Tomlinson, were you the one that impregnated Mr. Styles, correct?"

"Yes."

"Is it also true that you did not want the child."

"Yes."

"Tell us, Mr. Tomlinson, why did you not want the baby?"

Louis rolls his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I'm in a band... or was." he looks back at Harry, "I was angry. I told Harry I wasn't ready for a baby and he didn't listen to me. I tried to control myself, but I couldn't. Am I guilty for simply trying to protect our band's name?"

"Protect? How does getting rid of this baby protect your band?" 

"We aren't allowed to have a homosexual relationship within the band. It jeopardizes our name, sales, and our image. We were lovers, yes, and we kept that in secret. Him being pregnant wouldn't just _out_  us, but also reveal that there's much more to this band that will freak out all our older fans! I-I didn't want to hurt Harry, I just wanted to protect our name."

"So you _admit_  you are guilty of killing an unborn-"

"How did I kill it? This world has abortions every fucking day, how's Harry's case any different? Harry's not the one dead, it's the bundle of unwanted cells that are dead." Louis says as though it were clear as day to what his actions caused and that it's reasonable. 

The trial room goes into a silence and Harry's heart beat spikes, _what if that makes sense? What if Louis' not guilty_?

Harry whimpers and Zayn immediately turns to pull Harry under his arm, "Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"He's right," Harry whispers, "Abortion is an abortion. He killed cells, not me or a human-"

"That's fucking bullshit, you know that."

The attorney asks another question, "However, Mr. Styles wasn't willing to go under that abortion, right?"

Louis hesitates, "N-No."

"So he wanted the baby?"

"Yes."

"That will be all."

♥

Time passed by very slowly and each minute left prickly scars to Harry's mental state. Everyone was called to the stand and everyone finished their say. All that was left was the man who kidnapped Harry and did the actual dirty work. Looking at him sparked fear into Harry that he had to look away.

"Hello, Jim."

"Look. Just ask the damn questions, I want this over with." the man grunts.

The attorney is taken aback by the man's response, but carries on, "Okay. You do know why you are here today right?"

"Well, duh. I killed someone's unborn baby, I got that in from the past gazillion of criers on here." Jim laughs.

The jury whisper, stunned by his behavior.

"You killed a baby and-"

"No, no I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I'm here because you all believe that an actual biological set of DNA had died in my hands. I was waiting and waiting for my time to tell you all that you are wrong! It's hilarious, isn't it? To just be wrong about a case through one whole long ass trial?"

"Stop beating around the bush and-"

"I will! Listen! Everyone, I was trying to keep this and only my crew and I know about this bullshit." Jim sighs.

He looks back at Louis then to Harry when he then drops an incredibly big smile, "News flash, your baby's _alive_."


	20. c h a p t e r t w e n t y

Harry's unsure of how many times he has felt his heart implode within his chest. At this point, he's lost count, but what that man had _just_ said created a conundrum of emotions to tear into his soul.

What he just said... was Harry hearing things, now?

"What?" Both attorneys gasp in unison.

"What do you mean _what_? Both of you hear what I just said." Jim mutters and claps his hands together, "That freaky pop star's baby is _alive_."

Louis broke in all of a sudden, "What? How? What the fuck?" Why was he not informed of this, how in the fuck is that baby alive. What bullshit?

"Well, Mr. Tomlinson. It seems that when you planned all of this, your head was way too far up your ass. When we took in the man and got ourselves ready, the baby was pretty much developed. It could breathe, but barely."

Harry could feel his blood running cold, his baby was breathing outside of him while he was unconscious and he couldn't protect her.

"Looked like a blob, then again I never played with these little demons before. She basically came out as a premature baby, not a dead fetus. You called in on us pretty late, I assume." Jim finishes off with the shake of his head, "We thought about killing her and sell her parts, but what good can a premature baby do? Probably sell it to some market as a meal product, but that's nothing."

 _Oh for the love of fucking God._ Harry could feel himself boiling from the core of his chest, how fucking disgusting were these men? Shit, he could feel his stomach gurgle in an urge to vomit.

"So what we did is store her in some incubator and I left. Don't know what happened to her, but I know she's alive out there somewhere."

"Wow." Harry's attorney gasps, "How do we know you aren't lying?"

"Why would I lie about this? I have no idea where she is, but if she was dead you would've found her corpse by now wouldn't you?"

Harry strangles in a breath and held Zayn's hand tighter, "Zayn, Zayn I think I'm going to be fucking sick."

"Baby," Zayn holds Harry close and whispers, "Do you need to go out? I know this is hard. I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry shakes his head, he _needs_ to be here to hear it all.

"Why doesn't Louis know about this?" The man asks.

Jim chuckles, "He _did_ pay me to get her killed so obviously he wouldn't be too happy with me leaving her alive, now would he?" He looks to Louis with devious eyes, "Yeah man. The baby's alive. I don't expect any softer punishments, I'm just saying this to get it off my consciousness. Poor thing coughed and cried when I snatched her out of her father's belly. What a sight."

"How could he fucking say that!" Harry whimpers and soon his eyes were teared up again and he's crying, "My baby... she's alive, but... oh god."

"Harry, Harry baby please," Zayn ushers and cuddles Harry impossibly closer.

The courtroom goes into silence when Harry begins to sob harder, his wails echoing throughout. People turned to look at Zayn who holds Harry in his arms, trying to get him to calm down.

" _Z-Zayn_. My baby is _alive_?!" Harry chokes out, "She's alive?!" He's crying harder and if things got any worse, he'll probably go into shock.

"Order! Order! Order! Everyone remain silent and let the suspect speak," The judge shouts.

Harry, however, couldn't.

"Z-Zayn, Zayn I can't breathe, fuck." Harry gasps out, "O-Our, M-My baby is _alive."_

"Harry, Harry please get it together, please." Zayn whispers, patting the boy's cheek lightly, but- "Help! Help! I think he's going into shock!"

The rest of the courtroom turns towards Harry in shock as they watch the boy cry and shake violently within Zayn's arms. Officers take action and run towards the two to gather both of them while the others contact medical help.

"We will have to stop the court trial here! As we can see, my client is in distress!" Harry's attorney shouts and both the judge and his rival nod in agreement.

"Harry, baby calm down, please." Zayn begs as he follows the officer and Harry out, but he gasps when he sees Harry's eyes close shut, "Harry!? Harry!"

"Sir, please stop shouting, we're taking him into an ambulance. He's most likely in shock right now and we need to take action to make sure there isn't any further damage done. You may come along, but please, no yelling."

"Fuck." Everything's such a mess right now and Zayn unsure of what steps he should take next, but follows Harry into the ambulance and prays for things to get better.

♥

"What the _fuck_ do you mean by 'the baby is alive'!?"

Louis and Jim were dragged back into their cell while Harry needed to get his shit back together and honestly, Jim's got his hands tied behind his back now.

"The baby is alive," Jim shrugs, "You forgot that babies develop I guess and when we were cutting the thing out, it was a breathing, premature baby."

"Well? Aren't you a fucking criminal? Why didn't you kill it!?" Louis shouts.

Jim blinks twice in surprise, "I'm a criminal, but I sell drugs. I don't kill, I make people suffer. You _paid_ me to get rid of something of which was told to me-"

"I told you to get rid of it."

"You told me to get rid of something I thought was _unborn_. The fucking thing was _breathing_. That's fucking murder, mate."

"You literally said you were going to sell it for _parts_ ," Louis couldn't believe this, this _has_ to be a joke.

"I have to keep a tough guy image," The man chuckles, "but I could never kill a _living_ thing. The little thing cried, I couldn't do it. So I gave it away to the other dude working with me."

"You realize they'll beat the information out of you, right?"

"And? I don't care, my partner probably sold the child to some center that wants kids so who knows if they could find the little girl." Jim states, "But, you man, I can't believe how determined you are to get rid of the child."

"I want to get rid of it because it'll ruin-"

"You know that's bullshit. You envy Harry, he loves you, but it bothers you to be gay and the fact that your first child is coming out of a man." Jim laughs.

Louis sighs out in frustration, that's pretty much what's getting him mad now that he think about it.

"Anyhow, I guess I could take a nap while your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Is crying or some shit in a hospital. Good night." Jim tucks himself into the cheap blankets of the prison cell's bed, ignoring everything else.

Louis rolls his eyes, "Fuck you, honestly."

Then again, Louis sits back onto his bed with heads in hands, "What have I _done_?"

♥

Zayn's outside of Harry's designated hospital room pacing back and forth while biting on a fingernail. What in fuck's name happened in there!? Harry's baby is _alive_? His baby is _alive_!?

"Zayn! Zayn!" He's thrown out of his thoughts when he hears a unison of voices shouting his name.

"Niall!? Liam!"

"Holy, fucking _shit_. The court was postponed, what happened to Harry!?" Liam asks.

Zayn sucks in air and lets it all out, "Well Harry's baby is apparently alive like you guys just saw and Harry went into _shock_ and I don't know what do, but I really want to fucking strangle Louis and that other bastard right now."

"His baby is alive!? So we _did_ hear that right!?" Niall gasps, "How the fuck-"

"I don't know, Niall. I don't know, but right now the doctor's in there checking Harry's vitals and I just-" Zayn sits down onto a nearby chair and whimpers through quaking lips, "He's been through hell enough and now he's hit with this? His baby is _alive_ and how will we find her? What if she's going through worse? We don't know and I know Harry will just die from thinking all of this out."

"We just need to check on Harry-"

"Mr. Malik?"

All three stop and look back towards the door to see Harry's doctor exiting the room with a clipboard in his hand.

"Yes, doctor! How's Harry!?" Zayn asks immediately.

"He was in shock, but we pulled him out of it and he's actually awake right now."

"He's awake?" Liam asks.

"Yes, he's quiet and we hope to keep it that way. Only one of you can go in and meet with him in order to give him space. Which one of you will see him?" He asks.

Zayn looks back at both Niall and Liam who step back, "Zayn, you should go in since you're literally his rock right now." Liam says and Niall simply nods in agreement.

"I guess I will be going on in then."

The doctor moves then and opens the door for Zayn to enter, "Don't be loud and please no yelling as there are other patients and we want Mr. Styles to remain calm."

"Yes, of course."

"Alright."

♥

Harry couldn't believe what just happened in that courtroom. He's still unsure if he should even _try_ to believe what that man had said. He said that Harry's baby is _alive_. His baby girl that kicked and moved within his tummy, almost a month ago, is _alive_.

He wants to cry, but he's cried so much already and he's just tired.

"Harry?"

Harry blinks in surprise and looks over to where Zayn stood at the door, coming in and shutting it gently.

"Z-Zayn?"

"Harry, _baby_ ," Zayn walks over quickly and immediately cups Harry's face within his hands to kiss his forehead, "You scared the fucking shit out of me. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Harry swallows some bile down and shakes his head, his eyes blinking slow, "N-No, I'm okay. Just... tired."

"Harry, what happened out there-"

"My baby's _alive_ , Zayn." Harry smiles awkwardly and he could feel new tears spring up again, "She's _alive_. I need to find her Zayn, please help me find her." He stretches out a hand to hold Zayn's cheek with his thumb pressing against the man's sharp bone, " _Please_."

"Harry, you don't have to ask. You know I'll be here for you and I'll definitely help you find your baby girl." He pulls away to hold Harry's hand in between both of his, "I promise you."

"But, but what hurts me is that Louis wanted her _dead_. They even thought about tearing her apart, Zayn. My baby-"

"I will make sure those two fuckers get the worst sentence there is."

"But if we do that, we'll be the bad guys too. I just- I just want my baby back that's all." Harry sniffles a little then closes his eyes again, "When she grows up, there'll always be that elephant in the room and I just- I need her back, but I'm scared too."

"What elephant?" Zayn asks.

"That her other biological father wanted her dead. The man I've loved, given up myself for, and had our baby with wanted her to _die_." Harry breaks out into a sob and Zayn immediately pulls Harry into his arms, "I want her back, Zayn, but at the same time I'm so fucking scared."

"We will get her back, Harry."

"Promise?"

"I fucking _swear_ it."


	21. c h a p t e r t w e n t y o n e

Harry was discharged from the hospital later that day with some prescribed medications tucked under his arm. He was tired, felt weak, and all he wanted was his baby _back_. He could not believe that his own, his flesh was still out there breathing and who knows where his baby girl is.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Zayn asked as they entered the back of a black car.

Harry nodded, "I'm just tired, Zayn. I feel like so much of me was torn away... literally. From losing my baby to the man I thought I loved, I'm shocked that I'm still alive."

Zayn didn't know to respond and instead pulled Harry back under his arms, holding him closer to his chest, "We'll find her."

"I hope so."

❤️

"Alright, Tomlinson. We'll have you sitting here to rot while we take your friend over here for questioning." An officer stated.

Louis nearly said something stupid towards the way the officer behaved with him, but he remembered that he was the criminal here. No one would respect a criminal, a baby killer, someone who backstabbed the man they thought he loved...

Jim followed the officer out with a smirk, "You boys going to beat the information out of me?"

"We'll fucking see," said the officer, "if you want this to be easy, painless, and quick you will cooperate with what we say."

Jim laughed and looked over his shoulder to see and disheveled, red-eyed Louis, "Alright then. Let's take the easy way out. Take me out, boys."

 _Fuck_ , Louis thinks.

♥️

"I talked to the jury and they said they'll continue the court case tomorrow after the sudden interruption," Liam said, "You think you can go tomorrow, Haz?"

Harry was back home laying on Zayn's bed with Liam and Niall sitting at the corners. Zayn went to go cook up a quick snack for him while Harry took some rest.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I just needed to stomach down that my baby is alive out there. I just- I hope we'll be able to get her back. I'm never forgiving Louis, ever."

"And we're right by you," Niall exclaimed, "That bastard deserves nothing after all he's done."

"I have to make sure I get full custody of her if we do find her, which shouldn't be hard at all," sighed Harry, "she'll grow up without a father..."

"No she isn't."

Liam, Niall, and Harry look back towards the door where they saw Zayn holding a tray of meal items. He came in and placed it gently beside Harry and asked the boy to sit up.

Harry sat up and looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Zayn smirked and grabbed Harry's hands, "Do you forget that I'm here _that_ easy?" For a moment he forgets that Niall and Liam were right there too, but he could care less.

He pulled Harry's hands so they could cup his face and the latter blushes, "No, I d-didn't, but what do you mean-"

"I'll be her father, Harry."

The other three boys gasped and Harry's eyes immediately teared up, " _R-Really_?" He asks.

"Yeah, of course. We'll find her, Harry, and she'll grow up with _two_ loving fathers. You and _me_."

"But... but Zayn this is a responsibility you have to _stay_ for-"

"And I'll stay-"

"That's what you said when One Direction started and yet you-"

" _Harry_. Never compare our band issues with raising a _baby_." Zayn muttered sternly, "Those two are not the same. I was _unhappy_ but a baby makes me _happy._ You make me _happy_. All that you've been through, it's unimaginable and I want to be here for you and your baby girl."

Harry started to choke up, but he pulled his hands out and wrapped them around Zayn's neck to pull him in for a hug, "Oh, God, Zayn you have no idea how much that means to me. _Fuck_ ," Harry was sobbing now and whispered a small sorry for wetting Zayn's top.

"It's okay." He chuckles.

"You- You're always there for me now and I just can't thank you enough," Harry babbles on while looking into Zayn's eyes thanking him endlessly and without much thought, Zayn gripped Harry's face to pull him in to a bone crushing kiss.

" _Mph_ ," Harry whimpered when he felt the tip of Zayn's tongue break into his mouth and of course that's when-

"Boys! Boys! We're in the room too? Jesus." Niall interrupted and covered his face with the palms of his hands, "Take it elsewhere-"

"Niall shut up," Harry whined, "You don't have to be in here." He looks at Zayn, his cheeks bright red as he tries to hide into the depth of the other man's neck, "Zayn tell Niall to go away and stop bullying me."

"Bullying-"

"Niall," Zayn laughed, "You heard him, leave."

Niall was about to argue, but Liam breaks in and decides to drag Niall up and out, "Niall, mate. Let's let them have their fun. Come on you git."

"But-"

" _Niall_." Liam glared and Niall bowed his head.

"Alright let's go." He mutters, following Liam out through the door to head to the living room and play some video games or something.

"Goodness gracious, they're gone." Harry mumbles and Zayn couldn't help but hiss to the luscious heat of Harry's breath hitting his bare neck.

"Someone's embarrassed." Zayn wraps his arms around Harry's back, holding the boy close.

He just loves this, the feeling of someone else just there in between his arms and that he's the reason why they feel safe. The reason why Harry's safe.

"I just hope you're feeling better, Harry. That's all I want." Zayn admits.

"I do, I feel better now that I _know_ who's behind all of this. I mean, I'm not glad to have found out it was _Louis_ this entire fucking time, but I feel relieved. I'm broke, backstabbed, and alone-"

"Ahem." Zayn coughs awkwardly, playfully glaring before Harry could say any more.

Harry chuckled, "Okay, I'm not _alone._ I'm just heartbroken, but at least Louis will be in jail rotting. He tried to kill his baby, our baby. _My_ baby. But, she's alive. She's out there and I just want her back. I could fucking care less what they do with Louis next, I just never want him back in my life ever again." Harry muttered, spitting his fury with such power that it surprised Zayn.

"I guess no more One Direction?"

Harry shrugged, "I love the band, I do. But Louis, _Louis_ will rot. He will fucking pay for taking my baby girl from me."

"If I'm not wrong-" Zayn smiled, he can see Harry growing now away from the sadness and instead feels this enraging fury, need to win, "you're ready to really _fight_ now, correct?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. No more tears, no more sorrow. I'm hurt, yes, Jesus Christ that man's been my _everything_. But now? Now I want my _baby_. My baby deserves justice and nothing less. I will make sure Louis gets his punishment."

Zayn's proud and cupped Harry's face, "No more tears?"

"No more tears."

Zayn couldn't help, but kiss those strong lips once again.

♥️

Louis was tired from waiting for Jim's return and ended up falling asleep on that stone cold prison bed. However, he was jostled awake when he heard the clattering noises of keys shaking open the cell's door. He tried prevent any attention and looks to see Jim being forced back and just like that the officer left.

"J-Jim?"

The man laughed, "Who the fuck else?"

Louis turned over to take a look and gasped when he saw the man's beat up face, "Holy shit, what did they-"

"Stop your mama worries, mate. Just got a few new battle scars for the ride. They just took some other options to get information out of me." The man smiled, "I ended up saying everything and what possible steps they could take to find the fag's child."

Louis felt slightly annoyed by that. "Fag?"

"Yeah, the one who's giving birth to the little alien," Jim laughed.

"He's not a fag-"

"Oh?" The man blinked in surprise, "Were you about to correct me for a boy you've potentially ruined? Quite a joker you are."

"No. I'm just saying that because half the kid is my DNA-"

"Quit the bullshit, Tomlinson. You have no child, no one to defend. You killed them off from your life and I'm pretty sure they've done the same to you." Jim bleakly said.

"Whatever. What else have you told them?" Louis asked.

"Everything. Seeing how serious these fuckers look, they'll probably find the kid fast. Told them my contacts, people involved, and their residential statuses. Other than that, it's back down to us two tomorrow being exposed in court and ready to live in this hell hole for oncoming years."

Louis could cry now, but who the fuck would care? He's the one that's ruined everything, caused the band to erupt under a bad light, tried to kill his baby, caused physical and psychological harm to Harry... God Louis' the fucking problem and-

He's _finally_ starting to realize that, but what good is that when he's already been stripped of bright clothes only to be forced into an orange suit of shame. Louis' in prison now and it's his own damn fault...

_His own damn fault._


	22. c h a p t e r t w e n t y t w o

The court hearing was in just a couple of hours and everyone within Harry's vicinity pushed around to get ready for the final verdict. Harry already knows, at least he hopes, that Louis will remain in extreme shit and him getting bail or anything other than jail time was impossible.

"Here we go again thanks to me being weak." Harry sighed and accepted the aid from Zayn to get him up and ready for the court case today.

Today's the day when they needed the final verdict and get this over with. Then Harry and Zayn could focus on finding out where the hell is their baby. That's only thing Harry could think about because his baby is _alive_  and yes he's been saying this for the past 24 hours constantly, but how could you get over such a brutal fact? His flesh, his blood, his _reason_  for living was out there in the cold world without his touch... he has every right to be terrified.

"Harry please stop with the self-hate, you know you're not at fault. It's better to take these things slow rather than... feeling suffocated. You know?" 

"I guess you're right. It's just... You know how sometimes you're left with your thoughts too long and you just start to blame everything on yourself? That keeps happening and I just can't take it. I'm going to watch my best friend, boyfriend, the father of my baby be taken away in cuffs-"

"He _was_ all those things, Harry." 

"Zayn I know but-"

Zayn grabbed the boy's wrists so he could divert Harry's attention from all else and just focus on _him_ , "He _was_ all those things. Not anymore and never again. You can't ever think for a second to forgive a man who's done such wrong. You hear me?"

Harry shook a little, "Y-Yeah but-"

"No _buts_ , Harry. This is the thing. You're absolutely caring, loving, and think about everyone else before you. But this time you _need_ to be selfish and if not for you, then for your baby who's out there unaware that her father is alive. She needs you Harry and she needs you to be tough, to get her _justice_ ," lectured Zayn.

Harry closed his eyes to breathe in and agreed, "You're right and I know that but there's this weird bubble of guilt for sending the father-"

" _Harry_."

Harry corrects himself with a blush of embarrassment, "Louis-"

"Harry."

"What do you want me to call him?" Harry asked.

"He's an animal, a devil, a piece of shit-"

"Oh God, Zayn," Harry started to giggle from how furious Zayn was, "I'm not like that you know that."

Zayn shook his head, "I don't Harry. I barely know you, but I know you're the sweetest person alive and I can't wait to take you out on dates and when we find your girl I can't wait to be a great dad-"

Harry's heart stopped when he heard those words and he looked back up towards Zayn in complete shock, "D-Dates? D-Dad? Y-You're joking right-"

"I've been saying for the past few weeks I'll be staying in your life for quite a while, I'm surprised that you're surprised." Zayn laughed, "But yeah, dates! Unless you're not into me and all that kissing we did was just-"

Zayn's rambling was knocked over to the other side of the planet when he was gracefully shut up by the press of Harry's delicate pink lips, sucking with passion. Harry pulled away when he needed to breathe and pressed their foreheads together, "You fucking talk too much, Zayn. But yes, yes I'd fucking love that. _Please_."

Both of their hearts were beating quickly like butterflies breaking out of a cocoon. Their cheeks were burning fiery red and their hands were clammy with anticipation. Zayn took this opportunity to kiss Harry once again nice and slow with his hands gripping over the swell of Harry's ass. He clutches his bum and adored the small squeak that left Harry's lips, it's such a pretty sound that Zayn's scared his cock is going wet.

They got so invested with kissing that neither of the two was ready to depart until they heard a loud knock on the door, "Harry! Zayn! Let's go!"

"Oh shit," Zayn scoffed, "That was getting a little nasty there." 

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled away to grab his things, "T-That was nice, but we were wasting time and-" Fuck, Harry's heart would not stop banging at his rib cage, "let's just go." 

Zayn just watched with a faint smile when he saw the blush burning through Harry's face when he ran out of the room. 

"God, Harry." He chuckled, "I swear once this mess is over, I'll make you the happiest man alive. That's a promise."

♥

"Alright you scums, it's time to get you guys out for the court hearing." An officer said and rattled his keys with a tease, "But we all know you two fuckers won't be getting away, anyway."

God, Louis wished he could punch the man's face in. However, he's done _enough_  damage. There really is no escape and it's time for him to face this reality.

A reality where he's lost his friends.

A reality where he's lost his family.

A reality where he's lost his fans.

A reality where he's lost his band.

A reality where he's lost his baby.

A reality where he's lost, _Harry_. 

It took him lies and more lies to finally realize that all this shit he's doing was, in fact, wrong. It's hitting him like a bag of bricks, slamming at the back of his head.

" _It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault_." Louis thinks, "I'm the fucking problem-"

"Hell, is the criminal crying?" The officer smirked, "Did you _just_ hit your epiphany moment?"

Louis was perplexed but gasped when he felt a tear drop onto the palm of his. He really was crying, but why? Didn't he feel like he was on the top of the world when he had committed to those wrongful doings? He did. So why the fuck does he feel so helpless now?

"All your criminals are the _same_." The man spits, "The moment you've been caught, you expect forgiveness. But whatever you two did, God it's everywhere. You bastards are disgusting. Now get going! Can't keep them waiting for you fuckers."

Louis didn't reply and followed the officer out of the cell with Jim following behind.

Well... this is it.

♥

"Alright,  may we have Louis Tomlinson to the stand."

Harry and Zayn arrived with their friends and family this time all seated across the courtroom. Both were glad their close ones were able to make it and see the mess that's been hiding for quite a while. It was time to get justice and breaks some hearts.Earlier at the front of the building, Harry managed to cry into Anne's arms before they departed and made their way to their designated areas. 

Much of the formalities were passed through quickly and now they were all the heart of the court hearing. It was time for Harry to speak to Louis face to face. When the attorney called for Louis, he was pushed roughly to his seat with a mic standing awkwardly in front him. 

"May we also have Harry Styles to the stand, please." The attorney spoke.

"Me? Already?" Harry asked, looking back at Zayn who smiled, "Zayn-"

"Harry, you go up there and you show that bastard you're not afraid and you never will be. He _will not_  intimidate you to forgive him and you _will_  get your justice," said Zayn.

Harry sucked in a breath, "Thank you."

He turns away then, heart heavy in his chest, as he walked towards the stand. He could feel his hands shaking when he reached out to the wooden bar to assist him up to the witness stand. His legs began to buckle and he felt kind of sick, but he's going to do this. He's going to look at Louis and tell that fucker how mad- no- angry- no- _disappointed_  he is in him.

"Alright, Mr. Styles-"

"Wait." Harry interrupts, "C-Can I just speak?"

Harry's attorney nods, but Louis' tries to intervene, "We need to get questions answered, Mr. Styles. There's no room to talk-"

"Sit down, he has every right to speak his mind when it is relevant to the current case," said the Judge.

"But your Honor-"

"Sit down."

Louis bites the insides of his cheeks when he saw his attorney take his seat in utter defeat. God, this really was the end for him.

Harry sighs, "Louis. Louis Tomlinson. I have loved you since I was 16 since management decided to keep us under the bus and since you started your shenanigans with other women. I have loved you since then and I still did. I can't say I still _do_ , however, and that hurts me the most. never did I think I would one day carry the child that belongs to the man I _loved_. When I first realized I was pregnant, I was scared. I was  _terrified_  because I had a feeling you would absolutely hate me for it and I ended up hiding it for quite a while. I should have realized then and there that if I'm _afraid_  to have a baby with someone I apparently love... then there's something wrong here."

Everyone had their eyes on Harry as he spoke out, even Louis. Louis could feel his own chest collapse because he did love Harry, he _did_. But, maybe he stopped and didn't realize until it was too late.

"Niall, God, Niall was the first one ever to have found out I was pregnant and he's the one that convinced me to go on with the pregnancy. Not like I wouldn't have in the first place, but he gave me hope. So I did and he helped me hide it and took care of me. I tried to see if telling you, Louis, that I was pregnant would be okay, but every time I brought up family or our future you seemed to _despise it and-_ " Harry couldn't help but start to cry, God he's so weak, "that just scared me so much so I _had_ to hide it. I was so nervous and I had every right to be when that one evening you came back home and _saw_  me and just went _crazy_. You called me a freak, called my baby a _monster_  and I was so fucking scared, Louis. I knew it wasn't safe and I had to be with the other boys because of you. You told me to abort her, my _baby_. Later, though, you came back to me and said you were sorry, but of course, those were lies as well." 

Louis bit his lip, yeah he did all of that. At the time, it just felt good, felt right.

Harry wipes his face and sniffles, "I couldn't deal with all that so I had to get away from all this, I wanted to get loose and- and then... then I met Zayn."

Louis nearly choked when he heard the name. That fucker? Zayn? The one who had ditched the band suddenly came to the fuck back? 

"Zayn and the band weren't in good terms. I was drunk, I was a disaster at a bar one night and Zayn was there to take me and fix me up. I was going crazy, crazy because I was alone again and I wanted to just get over the fact that you said I deserved losing my baby, that you were glad she was gone. I thought- I thought you _loved me_  but no, no you did _not_. No one-" Harry was screaming now, " _No one_  could claim they love someone if they could do such fucking things to them. _You're_  the monster, Louis. You are! I was _crying_ , I felt _guilt_ , I felt _horrified_  to have _lost_ you. However, _you're_ the one that _tried_ to kill my baby."

Zayn sat in the grand jury, tears in his eyes as he smiled. Harry was doing it. He was being brave and he was speaking _his_ mind. 

"This entire time it was _you_ that's lost _me_ ," Harry shouted, "I hope you _rot_  in jail, Tomlinson. Because once I find my baby girl, I will make sure she never hears about her father- no- the _monster_  that tried to take her away from me." He places his face into his hands and cried, "How could you even _think_  of doing such a thing? I felt her kick, I felt her grow, and you thought tearing her away from me would be... okay? I _loved_  you, Louis, I loved her and I was so fucking _happy_  to know I was going to give birth to a mix of _us_."

The courtroom was stunned, watching Harry fall apart again, but this time with substance and words that will leave them scarred.

"Remember this Louis, remember this well. I will _never_  forgive you and I fucking _hate_ you." Harry spits, walking down from the stand immediately after those words to run towards Zayn's side who took him in with loving arms.

 _I lost him, I really did_. Louis thinks.

"Thank you, Mr. Styles, for taking the stand." The Judge mumbled, obviously in distraught by Harry's words, "I think here we will have the jury decide and end this as we have seen enough evidence and gathered enough witnesses throughout this and the past trials-"

He's interrupted by a loud shuddering sob and they all look to see Louis with his head down, hands cuffed, and face pulled into a frown. 

Harry and Zayn were both stunned along with the rest of their family to Louis' reaction when he suddenly screamed, "Harry! I'm so fucking sorry! You're _right_ , I am a _monster_. I just- I was so scared that I got caught up in all this mess not thinking right and ended up hurting myself, you, and everyone I care about."

Harry looked away, "Does he expect me to say it's okay?" 

Zayn shook his head, "Better not."

Louis continued to scream, "I'm _guilty_. There's no need for people to "decide." I am _guilty_. Take me away because- because all I've done is hurt the ones I love for my own selfish reasons. Just take the fuck away and-" He looked back to Harry with sorrowful eyes, "Harry, please, don't forgive me. I don't deserve it. I don't."

"Hell you don't," Zayn muttered.

"Just take me away. Take me the fuck away."

♥

 

"It's over." 

Harry and Zayn were out of the courtroom standing outside with their families on tow. Anne and Gemma ran to Harry once the verdict was released and held Harry's sobbing body close. Louis' family never showed up and why would they? They know Louis' wrong and hence they never came to support him, never wanted to see his face.

Harry hugged his family and friends goodbye then left with Zayn in one car to head back to Zayn's flat. He held the man's hand within his own, thankful that Louis' going to be gone from his life. He was sentenced to 10 years, but it will drop a couple when they find their baby. 

"It's over, Harry. We know who did and we know she's alive." Zayn smiled and kissed Harry's head, "We'll find her, Harry. I know it."

"I hope so, I just want to hold her. So bad, I need her in my arms."

"In the meantime, how about we celebrate the riddance of the devil!" Zayn laughed, "Just you and me back at my flat having a nice cuppa with some stupid Disney movie you like playing."

"Heeeeey, Disney movies are not stupid." Harry retorts, "You're just boring."

"I am not boring, I am just honest." 

"Well take that honesty and throw yourself out, because your negativity is not needed," Harry mutters, jokingly, of course. 

"Nah, you're stuck with me." Zayn presses his lips against Harry's quickly with a chuckle, "So deal with it."

Harry smiles, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Zayn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hey babes, so glad to see you all reading this fanfic and loving it! I really hope you can share this fic and recommend it to others to read! You can also read this on my archive of our own, which is the user gayporn, and thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> And of course, this fanfic is close to its end and I am actually so fucking glad it'll finally end soon too. Because I hate prolonging my fics and leaving it in the dust lol. Thank you so much for dealing with my lazy ass.
> 
> If anyone wants to talk, please let's do! My twitter is @.femaleharry ☻


	23. c h a p t e r t w e n t y t h r e e

It's around midnight, three weeks after the final verdict was announced. Both Zayn and Harry were asleep within each other's arms back at Zayn's flat with no shirts or jeans, just their skin. Harry couldn't bear the idea of sleeping alone in his own flat after Louis' items were all thrown out. The house was cold and empty and constantly reminded him of that man that ruined his life.

"Hello?" Zayn spoke into the phone with a groggy voice, his eyes heavy with sleep and body tired from thrusting into his boy just hours before.

"Mr. Malik?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the police. As we said earlier, we were investigating in finding Mr. Styles' child-"

Zayn's fully awake by then and his eyes blink in surprise. He turns to see Harry still asleep, snoring softly with his lips dropped open.

"Uh, yes?"

"Well, we have great news. We found his baby after many maneuvers, but we finally found her. At least, that is what we have gathered together. We also took some DNA tests of Mr. Styles' previous samples with the child and they're a complete match. Other than mild undernourishment, the baby's perfectly fine and can be picked up from the hospital-"

"Holy shit, are you serious? Can we get her now?" Zayn asks and Jesus, his heart's all over the place, "Oh my God-"

"Z-Zayn?"

Zayn quits his loud, celebratory shouts to see Harry wake up with squinting eyes and messy hair over his features, "W-Who're you talking to?"

The man looks back, but he doesn't say anything and continues to listen to the officer's directions and location. He nods and hums in agreement while Harry stared back with tired eyes. Zayn finally hanged up after a while and then looked back at Harry with a very big smile.

"Um, Zayn? Why're you-" He's interrupted by the man pulling Harry into a bone crushing hug, slobbering kisses over his face and lips, "Z-Zayn-" Harry giggles, "W-What is it?!"

"They found your baby! Harry! They found your baby and we could go get her!" Zayn screams.

Harry stops all movement then and looks at the man, "Y-You're- are you- _oh my fucking God_." He feels his throat close up in emotion, "Oh my God. Oh my _God_. They- They found her? They found my girl?" He's pouting and his lips droop into a happy frown.

"Yes! Harry! We found her!"

Harry's sobbing now, shaking in the man's hold because wow what a news to wake up to in the middle of the night.

"W-Where is she? Where's my baby?!"

"She's at a hospital just forty-five minutes away. Get dressed? We can go over right-"

Zayn didn't even finish his sentence, Harry already zoomed out of the bed to the bathroom to get freshened up and ready to see his baby girl, to finally bring his baby home.

Zayn only chuckles in admiration and gratefulness. Harry deserves this, deserves having his baby back. Thank god it's working out now because he couldn't wait to see Harry's face when they make it to the hospital to see that very child that was stolen from him a couple months back.

♥

"Harry slow down, jeez my legs are about to give out," Zayn's panting as he and Harry were running through the large parking lot of London's hospital.

It's really fucking early in the morning or late as fuck at night, Zayn couldn't tell. Not only that, it's absolutely freezing. How's Harry running through everything like it's nothing? He has no idea.

"I'm finally seeing my baby! I can't slow down!" Harry screams in excitement.

It's slightly funny because they're going to a hospital yet Harry's screaming and clapping as if he were about to claim a carnival prize. But who wouldn't? After that wild ride of pain and suffering, Harry's finally seeing his baby girl that was stolen away from him a couple months ago. Harry will finally hold his baby girl in his arms and let her know he's here for her.

♥

It's just been three weeks of Louis' sentence, but he feels as though it were just yesterday when Harry screamed his fury, when everything started to crumble to the ground. He's lost so much... without even realizing how detrimental his actions were. This entire time he's been concerned about his image, the band, and basically not looking like some homosexual weirdo that's dating a freak, but in the end he still dug a hole for himself and now he's labeled as an attempted murderer.

His sentence isn't _too_ long, he'll be out after 5 to 6 years if he's on good behavior, but what's the point? Once he steps out of this crusty, metal barred prison will he be the same? Will Louis be the same man he was once before?

Absolutely not.

Louis' a killer, paid a man to kill his own baby. Louis' selfish, he wanted to _hurt_ the same man that's given up everything for him. Louis' conflicted and is suffering from internal homophobia because he wouldn't want to be _seen_ as a homosexual when he is in fact attracted to males.

Louis' selfish, an asshole, and the most egoistic son of a bitch there is. He deserves to sit there on that hard metal bed crying into his own hands screaming, "What have I done. What have I _done_?"

"I lost everything," He cries to himself, trying his best to not wake up his cell mates who were deep in sleep.

Unlike his previous mates, these guys would genuinely kill him for interrupting their sleep.

"I lost my band, I lost my family, I lost my child, I lost _Harry_ ," Louis bites his lips, salty tears trailing his cheeks, "I never deserved him."

Finally, a line of truth spills from that spoiled bastard's lips. He's right, finally accepting his defeat, the _guilt._

He _never_ deserved Harry's unconditional love and never deserved that man who's been by his side ever since One Direction were formed together as a band.

Harry _loved_ him and Louis through all of that away.

" _I ruined everything_."

♥

Zayn finally caught up to Harry when a nurse told Harry to slow the hell down and that there's no running in the hospital.

"Finally got you, you little brat," Zayn jokes and takes Harry's hand into his own to hold him tight and be there as his anchor, "Ready to see your baby girl?"

Harry nods frantically, there were tears already springing in his eyes, "Yes. Oh my gosh, I'm finally seeing my girl, I'm seeing my _baby._ "

"Yes, yes you are. The officer told me he's at the front desk of the second floor where they take care of the babies. She should be in regular care by now. Let's go."

Harry sniffles, "L-Let's go."

♥

"Officer?"

Zayn meets up to the front desk to see the officers exactly where they said they would be. He smiles and feels Harry's hand tighten in excitement.

"Ah! Mr. Malik! You're here. We're happy to say we found your baby safe and sound and you may see her after signing some forms," says the officer.

Zayn blushes to the fact that the man identified the child as his as well and he was about to correct him, but Harry squeezes his hand once more. Zayn looks to Harry who blinks quite slow to assure him it's okay and that Zayn should happily accept the title.

He's absolutely swooned by Harry, he swears it.

The officer then continues with, "and she's been given the care she needs. The doctor said she just needs to be here for two more days for minor check ups then she's good to go to be taken home."

"Can we please see her now!" Harry asks, already submitting the signed forms to the smiling nurse beside them.

"Yes, yes this way Mr. Styles."

♥


	24. c h a p t e r t w e n t y f o u r

Harry's heart beats quicker than usual and his lips were slick with anticipation. He and Zayn were following along with the officer who led the way to his baby's care unit. Harry still held on to Zayn's hand for leverage just in case he over dramatizes himself or he might just pass out.

"I'm going to see her, Zayn." Harry whispers, "I'm going to see my baby. I'm finally going to see my _baby_."

Zayn smiles happily, "Yes, yes you are Harry."

"Alright, just this way and we'll be there to her room." The officer states, "I will be giving you two your privacy and congratulations on your baby girl, Mr. Styles."

Harry's already tearing up, "Thank you so much. I wish I could just do something in return-"

"No need, Mr. Styles. It's our duty to bring justice to those who need it. Well, have a good night you two and once again congratulations."

Both Zayn and Harry then make their departure and head off towards Harry's daughter's room.

"I'm here, love. Mommy's here."

♥

The room's barely lit up and there's a small incubation system in the middle. Harry decides to go first and pushes the door open, softly.

"Is she in there?" Zayn asks.

Harry checks to be sure and there she was, his little girl in a small pale pink onesie sleeping soundly with minor tubing around her face.

"Hello!"

Zayn and Harry lurch in surprise by a foreign voice, but relaxed as soon as they saw it was his baby's nurse.

"You two must be the little princess' parents?"

Zayn stutters to answer, but Harry swoops in with a, "Yeah, we are. We're here to see our daughter after the officer called Zayn-"

Zayn waves, "Hey."

"And told us she's here."

"Perfect! Well you came at a great time. We fed her recently and gave some vitamins and she fell right asleep! But it was a while ago so she shouldn't be cranky if you wake her up," the nurse says.

"So I can see her?" Harry asks.

"Yes! Come on in!"

Harry makes his way in as soon as the woman moved past them and towards the incubation crib. She coos a little and tries to pick the sleeping baby up in her arms.

"And here she is! We haven't given her a name of course since that's your job so we've been calling her little Ms. Styles," She walks towards Zayn and Harry who were looking back in awe, "Who would like to hold her first?"

Harry immediately perks up, "Me! Please?"

"Here you go!"

Harry opens his arms up and he's already crying before his little girl was placed properly into his arms. He couldn't stop looking at her and nearly went numb from the fact that she was actually here and placed i to his arms. She wasn't too tiny, but she was tiny. She's around a couple months old so she was a little bigger than Harry had expected, but that's because he never got to see her when she was a little new born anyway.

But Harry was taken aback by how beautiful she looks. Her little bits of curly hair sprouting, but barely there, and her beautiful pale complexion that matches with Harry's... she's just _beautiful._

"I'll leave you two alone just call me right outside this door if you need anything!" She informs and then makes her merry way out the door.

"Zayn. _Zayn._ God, look at _her_ ," Harry's heaving out a sob and tries not to cry or shake too much since his baby was still asleep, "I-I'm actually holding _my daughter_."

Zayn nods with fond, "Yes you are Harry."

"She's so beautiful," Harry sobs, "My little girl, she's finally _home_."

Zayn moves in closer behind Harry who held her tight, watching the little baby suck melodically at her tiny pink pacifier.

"She's got you cheeks, Harry! Look at her!"

"She's got my lips too," Harry laughs, "I missed her so much I still can't believe I'm actually holding my daughter."

"I can. It was about time to see you cry from happiness," Zayn remarks, "I just can't believe she broke the cuteness scale!"

Harry giggles in response then looks back down to his daughter who's little node flinched and eyes began to twitch.

"Zayn!" Harry whisper shouts, "I think she's waking up!"

"Shit! Really?"

"Don't curse around her!"

"Shi- I mean sorry, Jesus," Zayn laughs with a red tint over his cheeks, "I wonder what color her eyes are..."

Harry smiles, but inside he frowns. He knows, he _knows_ his girl has a lot of features that looked a lot like her other father. She had his plump nose, medium ears, brow structure... basically she's literally Louis and Harry's baby.

Harry hopes, as sad as it is, her eyes were another color other than those piercing evil blue, but he's shut down a little when her little eyes open to reveal bright blue eyes with green tinted around the pupil.

"They're blue," Harry whispers, "like _his_."

Zayn doesn't comment and instead says, "Look at those little green specks in her eyes. I've never seen mixed eyes like that, that's fuck- I mean- that's gorgeous."

The little baby is still trying to make herself fully awake, but she's looking up in surprise when she sees two new faces. Harry couldn't help, but awe at how cute her confused face is.

She starts to reach out a hand that slaps against Harry's chest, trying to toy with whatever is in her reach, such as his long hair.

"Oh! Oh! Ouch!" Harry squeals when his little girl takes a fist full and _pulls_ his hair.

Zayn barks out a laugh, "Someone's a grabber!"

"Ouch! No, baby, no." Harry whimpers and tries to pry away her tough little hands, "Jesus Christ, she's got a strong grip."

The little baby breaks out a smile from the joyous aura and reveals her pretty toothless smile.

"Oh my god! She's smiling!" Harry cries out, "God she's so cute I can't-"

Harry wraps her in tighter to his chest and sobs again, crying harder now, "My baby, I missed you _so much_."

The baby, who has no idea of what's with Harry's behavior, just giggles, sputters, and quakes in Harry's hold.

"My little baby." Harry whispers, "My baby. You're finally _home_."

♥

"Hey there little cutie!"

Harry handed his little girl to Zayn after carrying her around for a while and he could see the sun rising through the window of the hospital's room.

 _Shit, how long were we here_? He thinks and then realizes he should inform Liam and Niall that their baby was found and she's safe.

He grabs his phone from the back of his pocket, but stops midway to see the shared fond full interaction between his baby and Zayn.

Zayn's sat down on one of the soft cushioned couches with Harry's baby in between. She keeps giggling behind her pacifier while slapping at Zayn's hands which were tickling the hell out of her.

"Oi! Don't over tickle her, Malik." Harry jokes.

"Nah, she enjoys it. Don't you?" Zayn babbles, "A little baby bun."

Harry smiles and begins to text Niall and Liam.

Everything just feels so much better, lighter, and he's thankful that Zayn's here by his side for it all.


	25. c h a p t e r t w e n t y f i v e

It's lunch time for the inmates and Louis was dragged out by his arm to follow the line of other killers to their lunch area. He watches his surroundings, taking note of the dirty dark walls with engravings and moss growing.

 _I don't deserve this_ , Louis thinks.

Okay, funny enough, Louis' guilty and feels guilty for the shit he's done yet he thinks he's still deserving for all the fame he's had once before?

Pathetic.

Louis' nothing, but a selfish bastard and it's conflicting for him to accept that. He just couldn't seem to accept he's an asshole entirely, even though he knew he ruined everything and also admitted that to himself.

God, he was confusing.

It's probably because the more he thought about this prison place, the more hatred he feels for even getting here. He just realized that he's ruined everything, but he doesn't want to accept he should be in jail for it.

Yeah, that's it.

"Alright you nasty bastards, go and get your damn food," the guard says and then moves away to the side to keep his eye on the men.

Louis takes a look at the cafe set up and it wasn't that bad. There were tables set up, like those benches used in elementary schools, with an area meant for serving and some small televisions hanged up on the walls for viewing. The channel was currently set on some news station yapping about the current weather.

He was lines up between other men who didn't look too happy to be here. Okay, who _would_ be happy to be here anyway? Louis grimaces at the slop that's slapped onto a tray then handed to him to eat.

He wanted to complain, but he knows it'll just end with him getting his ass whooped. So he moves along with his tray and looks for an empty table to eat at and fortunately find one. Louis takes his seat and plunges his spoon into the gravy like slop, wondering how on earth he's going to survive in here-

"Harry Styles has been reunited with his daughter today-"

_What?_

Louis' attention is immediately stolen by the television screen blaring some annoying white lady's voice gripping her microphone roughly. That's when he realizes that Harry's on the news.

 _Fuck_.

"After shocking reports of Louis Tomlinson, who was apparently Harry Styles' ex and father of his child attempting to murder said baby and failed, Harry Styles is here today within London's Children Hospital happily reunited with his once lost daughter. Nothing much has been said by Mr. Styles, who did not want to talk to anyone from the media right at this moment. However, reports have been heard that Zayn Malik has come with him to aid him in this emotional journey."

The woman continued to blabber on and Louis couldn't move, his hand froze around the spoon and he just stared at the screen with a dropped jaw.

So they found the baby? Harry's actually at the hospital with his baby?

Well fuck, Harry really is getting his happy ever after at the end.

Fuck.

While Louis' left here to fucking rot.

Not just that, Zayn's in the picture too?! What the fuck.

Louis attention is drawn back to the screen when the woman says his name again.

"It's still a shock for fans all around the world to know the very same idol, Louis Tomlinson, attempted to kill his own child. It's still a shock for everyone to believe Harry and Louis were in a sexual relationship in the first place as well as the fact that Mr. Styles has the ability to get pregnant. But none of us ever expected to see the father of Harry's child rotting in jail for trying to _kill_ said baby."

Louis grits his teeth, this lady keeps talking bullshit.

But was she really?

Louis' trying not to show his annoyance, but his lips quirk to a frown when he notices more than half of the men in the cafeteria were staring back at him with shock.

Their faces were literally screaming, _well fuck that child killing asshole is right here?_

Then again, who were they to judge? Half of these men were killers, they're all garbage.

But, fuck, Louis' literally one of them.

"Harry Styles and Zayn Malik have stayed in the hospital since finding about the baby's retrieval and have contacted their families as well as you can see-" She points back to where there were cars that looked like they belonged to, "Liam Payne's and Niall Horan vehicles are here parked along with what seems to be Harry's family's cars."

 _Wow he's got everyone kissing his and the baby's ass_ , Louis thinks.

Louis watched on and could see fans trying to surround the area, but both officers and hospital affiliates threatened to send them to jail for barricading the hospital's path. Fans were always annoying, at least Louis doesn't have to deal with that anymore.

"For those wondering what Harry's beautiful baby girl looks like, there's been numerous posts by family and friends who're in the hospital room as of now-"

Louis' eyes widen once again in shock to see the news anchor post the photos onto the television screen.

They had photos already? Well there's no way for Louis to check since he's in fucking jail with his phone taken away anyway.

Louis' breathing stops short when his eyes take note of the photos, of Harry and their _baby._ It's like a short slide show of the images and the first one had a picture of Harry smiling down at the sleeping baby, then there was a picture of Harry crying while holding her, then there was a picture of-

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me_. Louis thinks.

It's like a family selfie of Harry and Zayn's cheeks pressed together side by side with the baby in the center smiling bright and big with no teeth. Louis' breath hitches when he looks at the little baby girl's features and of how much of an obvious mix of he and Harry she was.

Those bright blue eyes, that structure, her nose... she was literally the Harry and Louis baby.

Louis' not sure when he started, but he wipes away a tear and is surprised to find himself crying. Zayn's there kissing Harry's cheek while playing with the baby and Louis couldn't help, but think what would have happened if he never did the shit he did

Would he have been with Harry just like that? Would they have been happy?

Most likely, but Louis was afraid... afraid of media and the fans. But was he really? Or was it his subconsciousness releasing its hate and jealousy for Harry? He isn't sure.

However, he is sure of the fact that he ruined himself while ironically trying to save himself.

Louis wondered if fans were still supportive of Harry, let alone being open about sharing a relationship with Zayn.

"Fans all around the world have shown their support for Harry Styles and his little girl who we've yet to know the name of! After posts of him and Zayn, however, everyone was shocked by this new news, but are happy to know Harry's happy-"

Well that answered Louis' question, so never mind wondering about that.

Louis drops his spoon onto the platter and sighs, "That could've been me."

But could it have?


	26. c h a p t e r t w e n t y s i x

It's almost the evening and most of Harry's family and friends have already left except for Anne who's holding little Styles in her arms.

"She's absolutely beautiful, Harry," She whispers since she's fallen asleep again, "You're stepping into motherhood officially now and I just-" she wipes away a tear with another hand, "I'm a grandmother!"

"Yeah you are mum, now quit crying," Harry jokes.

He's sat in Zayn's lap with arms around him and then Zayn suggests, "Harry you should get home rest and freshen up."

"I don't want to leave." Harry pouts.

"Harry, you need rest," Zayn sighs.

"I don't need rest, not until I can take her home with me." Harry whines.

"Harry-"

"Zayn-"

"How about you both go home and I'll be here with her. I think both of you need rest," Anne chuckles, "I'll be here with her until you boys get back."

The two look at each other and nod, they were exhausted anyway from coming here at the middle of the night 'till now. They did need some rest.

"Alright-"

"By the way, have you two decided on what to name her?" Anne asks.

Well fuck Harry completely forgot about that.

"Pretty sure that's just up to Harry," Zayn says.

"No, she's right. We both get to decide on what her name will be," Harry retorts, "You've been here for me and her just like any other significant other, Zayn. The least I could return if having you decide her name."

Zayn flushes red from the offer, "Oh okay, wow. Um."

"What _should_ her name be?" Harry thinks and he thinks hard.

"Well, I think we should name her Faith."

Harry's stunned by Zayn's assurance, "Why's that? Not that I disagree, but I feel like you have a really good reason why."

Anne watches the two with a smile while placing little Faith into her crib.

"I like the name," Anne intrudes, "Why is that the name you chose, Zayn?"

"We had to keep faith you know? When Harry was breaking apart to finally finding his baby, it's all under faith and now she's here and kind of just gave us a new light to life, you know?" Zayn says, "She's like our charm now since it'll still be rough since Louis' out of the picture, but we've just got to keep faith in your fans, family, the band, and us."

Harry's a soft human being and couldn't help, but tear up to his words, "That's beautiful Zayn."

"Thanks," he smiles.

"So Faith Malik Styles it is!"

"Wait what? You're giving her my last name?" Zayn asks, "But-"

"Of course I am. You were a huge part of all this and..." Harry shyly looks away, "I hope you still will be."

Zayn looks up with fond and engulfs Harry into a tighter hug then kissed his cheek, "I definitely will be now let's go home to rest up, yeah? She'll be home with us by tomorrow too."

"Okay. Fine."

♥

Zayn and Harry made it back to Zayn's flat and were already making their way to freshen up in the bathroom, but of course Zayn had something up his sleeves.

Harry's midway of washing his face while wearing just a white a robe when Zayn came up from behind and wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

"Zayn-"

"How's my precious snowflake doing?" Asks Zayn.

"Precious snowflake?" Harry scrunches his nose, "You've got to come up with something better."

"Hm, you're right. I was just wondering if you're taking a shower?"

"Yeah I am. Why?"

"Well to make things quicker," Zayn spins Harry around who gasps in shock then presses him back against the counter, "we _could_ shower _together_?"

Harry blushes and looks away, "I-I don't-"

Harry's flattered by the request, but he was so shocked Zayn asked. The two have been close, kissed, and did things, but that was it. It never went to anything sexual and if Harry remembers correctly showering together means they'll both be in there under water... naked.

Zayn pulls Harry's chin up with the tips of fingers, "Hm?"

"I haven't done anything ever since Louis so I just feel... I don't know. Shy?" Harry says.

Zayn nods understandably and moves back to removes his robe which fell to the floor, pooling around both their feet.

Harry gasps and tries not to look down, but does anyway and looks back up in shock, "Um. Zayn, you're n-naked."

"Well no shit."

Harry pouts, "Heeeey."

"I'm here for you Harry, yeah? I want you to forget him and just start afresh. For you and Faith." Zayn moves away to walk to the shower and switch the faucet on to a nice warm temperature, "Come on."

Harry's still back against the counter top staring back at Zayn. He feels a little shy to remove his robe like Zayn had so the other comes back to help him out.

"I'll make this feel good, promise." Zayn whispers and kisses Harry's neck while slowly pulling off the robe from Harry's shoulders.

The more he moved his lips down to Harry's neck, shoulders, and chest the more he removes the robe. Harry only gasps from the sensual touches Zayn delivered and shivered when the robe was fully off from his body and dropped down to the floor. His cheeks were on fire now because here they both were, in a bathroom, naked.

"Come on."

Zayn takes Harry's hand and pulls him into the shower, their breaths a gentle rhythm as soon as the water starts hitting over them. Harry looks up to Zayn with wet red lips and smiles. He likes this close proximity, he loves how slow this was going and he loves how Zayn practically worshipped his body.

Harry arches in surprise when he felt the man's hands cupping around his ass, squeezing gently.

" _Zayn_." He gasps.

"I've got you, love." Zayn whispers and makes sure to suck in a bruise into Harry's pale neck.

"Oh my-"

" _Harry_ -" Zayn pressures his full weight against Harry's body until he's pressed firmly against the warm walls of the shower, " _fuck_."

Harry reaches up to scratch down Zayn's back while his thighs wrapped around the man's waist, their cocks hard and rubbing roughly against each other.

"Zayn, Zayn, _Zayn_." Harry cries out.

It's been so long, such a long time since he's had a warm body pressing up against his like this. Their heart beats going fast and quick while kissing like there's no tomorrow.

"Make love to me, please." Harry blurts out, "Please, Zayn."

Zayn pulls away a little to make eye contact as if asking, "Are you sure?" And Harry only nods back with his flush face.

" _Please_ , Zayn."

Zayn groans at the thought of being inside Harry, his tight heat hot around his cock and finally being united with this special boy.... _fuck_.

He spreads Harry's legs a little while holding his thighs and they both look down to where their hard cocks met. Harry reaches a hand and cups both of them and rubs, moaning against Zayn's lips who came back for a kiss. Their pre cum seeps in together as he continues to pull on their cocks, moaning pathetically from how good it felt.

"Are you sure you're ready for me?" Zayn asks.

"Yeah. Yeah Zayn, just please. Please touch me."

Zayn slicks up a finger with the surrounding waters, knowing it won't do much but should be enough. He leads it to Harry's hole and prods at the rim.

"Zayn," Harry whimpers while throwing his head back against the tiled walls, "Please, please- _ah_."

Zayn's already got a finger in just then and starts to glide it in back and forth, relishing the broken whines that left Harry's lips.

"M-More. More, Zayn." Harry's breaking and Zayn's in love.

Harry continues to jerk their cocks in unison as Zayn adds a couple more fingers in to stretch him out.

"I'm ready, Zayn. Please just get your cock in me. All I want, please." Harry begs and begs and before Zayn could even think of anything else, he's holding on to the meaty base of his cock and leads it towards Harry's hole, " _Oh, oh, oh, oh Zayn. Oh-_ "

Harry's hole sucks in Zayn's cock and Harry's melting in incredible pleasure from being stretched like this after so long. He's not sure if the water droplets on his face were from the shower head or they were his actual tears, but either way Harry's on cloud 9 and was falling apart from how great it felt to have Zayn inside him.

Zayn continues to move in and when he pushes in deeper, Harry's voice cracks a bit more from how good it felt, "Harry, fuck. You're so tight-"

" _Aaaaah_ ," Harry moans, "Mmmm, feels so _good_. Kiss me more Zayn, please."

And Zayn happily obliges to Harry's request, kissing him soft and gentle as he thrusts into the boy with passion.

♥

"Wake up, beautiful."

Harry and Zayn shared an intimate moment back in the bathrooms, but once they both came Harry probably felt it the hardest. He broke out his orgasm with a scream, toes curling and lips dropped down into a cry as Zayn slammed into him harder to find his own release.

Both of them were absolutely exhausted, but managed to rinse the mess off and went back to the beds, sleeping naked against each other and enjoying the moment.

Zayn woke up a couple of hours later to see it's almost night again and they were supposed to head back to the hospital so Anne could go home. He turns to see Harry still asleep looking beautiful and vulnerable within his arms. His long hair droops over his face as he softly snores through his luscious red lips.

Zayn's just astonished by Harry's beauty and couldn't help, but just curl his fingers through Harry's hair to comb it back and stare at his pretty face.

"Harry? Love, sorry to wake you, we need to get to the hospital again remember?" Zayn asks and watches the boy cutely scrunch his nose while he's asleep.

"Haaaaarry." Zayn tries again and soon enough Harry starts to wake up with sleep glazed over his eyes.

"Hm?"

"We need to go back to Faith, remember?"

"Oh shit, right." Harry tries to get up and looks down to see they were both naked and blushes again, remembering what just happened hours before, "Oh yeah, I need to get dressed, too."

Zayn laughs at how soft Harry's behavior is and pulls the boy down back against his chest with a slap of their skins echoing, "God, Harry, if you could just see your face."

"I-I'm just- I'm just surprised it took us this long and I-"

"Are you saying you wanted to have sex _earlier_?"

"No! I'm just-" Harry tries to hide his face behind the bed sheets, but Zayn only laughs and pulls them away, " _Zayn._ "

But the man doesn't comment and just looks back down to Harry. He presses a kiss to his lips and whispers three words that has Harry's eyes widen in shock, "I love you."

♥

 

Louis' out of the picture there's no surprise there. He's caused enough problems for the boys and now he's going to repent for it while in prison. Louis' still trapped between actually feeling guilty and trying to justify his actions. He knows he's in deep shit, but sometimes he just couldn't believe it.

Zayn and Harry were able to bring little Faith Malik Styles back home to their now shared flat as soon as the discharge papers were signed. Both were incredibly excited to start a bright new future with each other.

There's still the issue of trying to form the band together after it was brought down to shambles thanks to Louis' actions, but hopefully before their prolonged break they can rejoin and fix the band for the better _without_ Louis.

All they needed was faith and faith will lead them on for the better.

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> Thus it's the end! No point in dragging it out longer since the child's back and Louis' in jail lol. Thanks so much for reading this far and it means so much to me to see the fic actually be where it is at now.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
